SPiCa
by Chocochino
Summary: Cyberpunk-wonderland AU, post EEMBK. Yumi (bukan Alyss) hanya seorang gadis biasa (bukan orang terpilih) yang ingin kembali ke rumah (bukan melawan penjahat) ditemani seorang pemuda (bukan kembarannya) dan hewan-hewan yang bisa bicara (dan ia yakin ia sudah gila). Lho, memang gadis serba hitam itu juga merasa bahagia di rumahnya? UPDATED.
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

Manik mata yang didominasi warna putih dengan bulatan hitam di tengahnya itu tidak memiliki fokus yang pasti. Terkadang, keindahan sorot yang membuat kaum Adam jatuh cinta itu malah ditutup dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk dibaca—oh, bahkan saat matanya terbuka pun, sulit rasanya untuk membaca apa yang dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Gelombang-gelombang yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran di tempat itu memang hanya desahan rumput yang menari bersama semilir angin musim semi.

Musim semi, ya?

Dua kali musim semi datang, awan kelabu selalu menghadang setiap keceriaan yang ingin dipancarkan bunga-bunga yang baru bermekaran setelah bersembunyi dari kejamnya salju. Ia tidak menginginkan semarak kehidupan yang baru, mengingat keping-keping salju sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya dalam beku.

Dirinya masih membeku di sana, posisi duduknya belum berubah selama beberapa saat ia terdiam di tempat itu. Lima menit? Tiga puluh? Atau satu jam? Ia tak peduli. Biarkan saja ruang dan waktu berubah-ubah, toh di matanya semua hal masih sama.

Waktu berubah-ubah. Itu kebohongan belaka. Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan selalu sama di matanya. Memori tentang kejadian-kejadian itu masih menghantuinya, bahkan saat seharusnya orang berpikir ia sudah terbebas dari jeratnya. Tidak, mereka semua masih ada di sana, bermekaran di sepanjang taman tidurnya yang seharusnya menghapus kepenatannya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja jika kilasan peristiwa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tidak berkaitan dengan kilasan-kilasan pahit kelabu.

Jika waktu berjalan dan masa berubah, seharusnya apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa mengusik kehidupannya di masa kini sampai seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Tidak separah ini, sampai batas antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang nyaris tidak ada bedanya. Yang mampu menyadarkannya hanyalah rasa sakit saat ingat bahwa semua itu hanya sekedar memori yang terlalu kuat pengaruhnya dan terlalu rinci untuk menghadirkan perasaan-perasaan itu kembali.

Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, rasanya bodoh juga untuk duduk di tempat yang selalu memancing masa lalu kelabunya untuk bermain-main dengan kesadarannya.

Semua pemikirannya terpecah saat sebuah suara keras memanggilnya.

"YUMI! Kau ada di mana?"

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino** for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **00: **The Beginning

* * *

.

.

Suara itu terus berulang, memohon kepada gadis itu untuk segera menemui sosoknya. Tetapi yang sumber teriakan itu tidak mengerti adalah kenyataan bahwa sang gadis bahkan tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, apalagi untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Yumi! Tolong, jangan kabur di saat seperti ini!"

Yumi Ishiyama melirik ke sekitarnya. Suara itu semakin mendekat, itu berarti dia akan datang tak lama lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan bangkit berdiri, membersihkan baju dan celananya yang didominasi warna hitam dari rumput-rumput yang melekat, bersiap untuk menghadapi semua ocehan tidak berguna dan memasang senyum terbaiknya agar dapat meminta maaf.

Atau dengan tempat seperti ini, bisakah ia berbicara jujur mengenai hal-hal ini?

"Yumi! Ternyata kau ada di sini, syukurlah ..."

Iris mata hitam kelam bertemu dengan iris mata biru laut. Sorot datar melawan sorot penuh cinta. Sepasang kekasih bersatu dalam keretakan.

"Maaf, William. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

"Gara-gara kau menghilang, aku panik!" siswa Akademi Kadic kelas 11 itu meremas-remas rambut biru tua abnormalnya. Wajah ekspresifnya bertolak belakang dengan gadis berkebangsaan Jepang di hadapannya. "Aku bisa paham kalau kau ingin menenangkan diri setelah mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam fisika. Tapi ini ulang tahunmu, Yumi, ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas! Seharusnya kau menampakkan diri di hadapan aku dan teman-temanmu, bukannya menghilang seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi, Yumi menghela napas panjang. "Makanya, aku minta maaf. Oke?"

"Yah, kali ini kumaafkan," William kembali memancarkan senyum manisnya. "Hei, tempat ini ... aku nyaris tidak pernah berjalan-jalan ke pelosok taman Kadic! Akademi ini luas sekali!"

Pernyataannya disambut dengan cekikikan meledek. "Hei, kau sudah ada di sekolah ini sejak awal tahun ajaran, Will! Seharusnya kau tahu, kalau akademi ini memang luas."

"Iya, sih." Ia menatap pacarnya sejak enam bulan terakhir ini. "Tapi kalau aku berkunjung ke tempat ini kalau aku bosan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yumi terdiam, lama. William merasa canggung. "Hei, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Apa kau datang ke tempat ini ... karena ... aku?"

Ekspresi tak terbaca itu langsung digantikan dengan sebuah senyum manis dengan mata yang berbinar—mungkin memang tidak ada yang sadar kalau binar itu hanyalah buatan belaka, menggunakan dasar kenangan-kenangan membahagiakan yang sampai sekarang masih mampu membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Tidak, ada masalah lain. Yah, kadang aku memang pergi ke sini saat kita bertengkar, tapi tidak selalu. Intinya," ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "ini tempat kesayanganku! Pohonku!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan saat tawa itu mereda, iris biru laut itu berubah menjadi lebih serius dan lebih romantis. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yumi."

William membungkuk sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu dan merasakan kelembutannya. Tidak seperti pasangan-pasangan lain—bahkan dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang sebelumnya—mereka jarang berciuman bibir seperti ini. Apalagi di tempat sehening ini. Pertama kalinya mereka berciuman adalah saat William menyatakan perasaannya pada Yumi, yang langsung diterima saat itu juga dan ditonton begitu banyak murid.

Rasanya manis. Yang ulang tahun siapa, yang bahagia siapa. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu jadi ingin tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

Namun saat mereka saling menjauh untuk mengambil napas, pandangannya menangkap sebuah ukiran kecil tepat di batang pohon tempat ia menemukan Yumi, tepat di samping leher gadisnya yang agak bersandar ke pohon karena agak tertekan olehnya saat berciuman tadi. Dalam waktu sekejap mata, perasaan cemburu menyelimutinya.

_Ulrich+Yumi._

* * *

.

.

"Ulrich itu siapa?"

Pasangan kekasih itu sudah berdiri agak saling menjauh. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam tanpa reaksi, sementara yang menanyakan masih terbakar api cemburu—atau malah amarah? William seharusnya sadar kalau kekasihnya adalah orang yang dalam sekali lirik langsung bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki masa lalu yang tidak mau diumbar, kemungkinan besar karena masa lalunya tidak membuatnya bahagia untuk membahasnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu—"

"YUMI!"

Teriakan itu memecah kecanggungan yang ada di antara mereka. Siapa lagi yang bisa berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan Odd Della Robbia yang juga ikut mencari salah satu sahabatnya? Jeremie Belpois dan Aelita Stones yang mengikutinya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mereka tahu teriakan laki-laki pecinta ungu itu berhasil mengganggu kedekatan sepasang kekasih dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Yumi.

"Kau ini pergi, mengapa tidak memberitahukan kami, sih?" Odd menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu! Dan kau juga, William," matanya menatap tajam dengan kepala yang menengadah sedikit, "kalau kau sudah menemukan Yumi, beri tahu kami secepatnya! Untung kita bertemu di sini."

"Iya, aku minta maaf, Odd," Yumi memasang wajah bersalah. William malah tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan temannya barusan.

"Odd, Ulrich itu siapa?"

_**SHUU.**_

Hanya ada suara angin yang masih asyik menari bersama dedaunan dan bangau-bangau kertas yang tergantung di dahan-dahan pohon—William baru menyadari kehadiran mereka saat menjauh dari pacarnya dan memperhatikan baik-baik pohon berukiran nama seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal dipasangkan dengan nama gadisnya.

"Ia sahabat kami juga," remaja berambut sewarna permen karet memecah keheningan. "Ulrich adalah bagian dari kelompok kecil kami sebelum kau datang ke Kadic, dan juga mantan teman sekamar Odd. Salah satu murid yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis di sekolah ini, dan juga kapten tim sepak bola sekolah." Melihat wajah kaget pemuda berambut biru tua di hadapannya, Aelita langsung menambahkan deskripsinya. "Tentu saja, saat ia masih menjadi kapten, prestasi tim sepak bola Kadic sangat bagus."

William mengerutkan kening. "Lalu, dia ke mana sekarang? Pindah sekolah?"

Jeremie menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kata dokter, serangan jantung mendadak. Ia ... meninggal di tempat tidurnya di asrama, tepat setahun yang lalu. Masih memegang kotak kado untuk Yumi, dan isinya adalah pernyataan perasaan Ulrich untuknya."

"Dan itulah alasannya mengapa aku pindah ke kamar Jeremie," Odd ikut berbicara dengan nada sedih, "terlalu banyak kenangan di sana. Jadi jangan heran kalau di ulang tahun Yumi hari ini ... kami agak merasa sedih juga."

Perlahan, Jeremie menatap ke arah Yumi yang masih membeku, menatap kosong ke arah bangau-bangau kertas yang mulai memudar. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah lapuk dan menghilang atau jatuh dan menjadi sampah. "Yumi, kau ... sering ke tempat ini?"

Gadis berkebangsaan Jepang itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Pertanyaan kembali dilanjutkan. "Lalu bangau-bangau kertas ini ... dan ukiran di pohon itu ..."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mencoret tulisannya begitu saja," nada datar bergetar dari pita suaranya, berusaha menyembunyikan aura ratapan yang ingin memberontak menjadi air mata. "Bohong kalau aku berkata kalau aku tidak pernah mencintai Ulrich. Kalau memang kami tidak saling mencintai, bangau-bangau kertas itu tidak akan pernah ada di sana."

Giliran William yang membuka suara, diiringi dengan getar keraguan. "Apa kau ... masih memiliki perasaan untuknya? Jawab yang jujur saja."

Yumi sendiri balas menatap William dengan getir. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _charm bracelet _yang tidak pernah tidak melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepanjang pengetahuan pacarnya. "Aku minta maaf, William. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu dua tahun lalu. Namun untuk berharap kepada seribu bangau kertas ternyata adalah hal bodoh." Ia kembali menatap ke arah ukiran di pohon. "Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permohonan kami berdua, padahal jumlahnya sudah genap seribu buah. Ia malah mengambil Ulrich dariku begitu saja."

Iris biru tua telah kehilangan sinar kebahagiaannya, digantikan oleh kekecewaan. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"

Manik itu kembali memandang ke arah tiga orang yang selalu bersama itu. "Mengapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

Jeremie hanya tersenyum getir. "Membicarakan Ulrich adalah masalah yang sangat sensitif, tahu. Kepergiannya telah membawa efek besar, terutama mungkin untuk tim sepak bola kita. Atau mungkin Sissi, yang dulu selalu mengejar Ulrich."

"Tapi tentu saja kami juga tahu," Aelita melanjutkannya, "kalau semua senyum yang Yumi buat adalah palsu. Aku tahu betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Sampai sekarang, Yumi sering sekali memainkan _charm bracelet _yang selalu ia pakai itu, karena itu hadiah dari Ulrich tahun lalu."

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Waktu masih awal-awal, keduanya sama-sama tidak berani menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi suatu hari, Yumi mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama delapan bulan—makanya dia sampai sekarang masih kelas 10, bukan kelas 11 sepertimu. Mungkin saat itulah, Ulrich mulai membuat bangau-bangau kertasnya. Kami bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau dia membuatnya."

"Lalu saat Yumi sadar, mengapa Ulrich tidak menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Masalah lain datang," Jeremie ganti menjelaskan. "Katakanlah, Ulrich sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa Yumi. Saat akhirnya ia jatuh cinta lagi pada Yumi, ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat ingatannya sudah kembali. Ternyata, walaupun sudah ingat, dia malah tidak sempat untuk memberitahukan orangnya."

Perlahan, William agak merasa rendah diri. Ia bisa mengerti mengapa kekasihnya begitu kesulitan untuk mencintai orang lain. Namun andai saja Yumi mau bicara, mungkin ia tidak akan marah. Malah, ia akan membantunya untuk melupakan Ulrich.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ia tersenyum kecil. "Yumi, aku—"

Sang gadis ulang tahun sudah pergi lagi, tanpa ada yang mengetahui persisnya kapan dan ke mana ia pergi.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Lemme shout this first. KYAAAAAAAA!

Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih setahun sejak Burned Wings yang tidak dilanjutkan akibat keberadaan _plot hole_ (masalah yang simpel dan nyesek dalam waktu bersamaan). Demi bangkit secara utuh dari keterpurukan, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan riset, survei, dan pematangan ide cerita (caelah bahasanya euy!). Jadi kali ini, aku perlu kasih tahu ke kalian kalau aku punya janji untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini, maksimal saat liburan akhir semester berakhir.

Yang sekarang aku minta dari kalian hanya saran. Pendapat. Review yang agak manisan dan bermutu sedikit, bukan cuma maksa update. Aku nggak butuh banyak review. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kata-kata bahwa adegan tertentu perlu dipertahankan atau ditingkatkan kualitasnya, itu cukup. Oke? Gimme a concrit please!

Dan seperti di warning, kujelaskan sedikit. Cerita ini akan beraliran fantasi, tepatnya terinspirasi dari Alice in Wonderland, dengan tokoh utama Yumi. Cuma agar lebih nyambung, prolog ini disediakan untuk mereka yang sudah membaca _Euforia, Elegi, Memori, dan Bangau Kertas _terlebih dahulu. Nah, sekarang, biarkan aku menulis dan membiarkan otakku berfantasi, oke?

See you in Chapter 01: Welcome to Mystery!

Dream out Loud! =)

**P.S: **EEMBK nggak masuk polling IFA 2012? Nggak masalah. Yang penting, Code Lyoko masuk ke Best Fandom Non-mainstream! Jangan lupa memilih di .nr, oke?


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Mystery

_Charm bracelet_ itu terlepas dari pergelangan tangan kiri pemiliknya, namun masih menyambut genggaman tangan dan sedikit air asin yang menitik dari konjungtiva. Ia masih dengan pasrah direntangkan dan menjadi penadah tangisan, sebagai efek dari kenangan-kenangan yang dibawa olehnya. Sampai sekarang, benda berwarna keperakan itu tidak mengerti kenangan seperti apa yang ia bawa sampai-sampai gadis yang setia memakainya selalu berakhir dengan tangis walau hanya setitik—dan satu tetes itu pun merupakan jumlah maksimal, hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja hal itu terjadi.

Kalau ada hal yang perlu diperhatikan olehnya, itu bukanlah perasaan remaja berambut hitam kelam yang masih menciumnya dan memeluknya kadang-kadang, memangnya dirinya bisa menjadi pengganti orang yang pernah mempunyainya walau hanya sesaat, sebelum ia berpindah tangan kepada pemiliknya yang sekarang? Tidak, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah kemungkinan bahwa perempuan galau yang memegangnya erat itu bisa tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangan yang ia bawa dan melupakan kehadiran fisiknya sampai melepaskan genggaman tepat menuju sungai berarus lambat yang menyebabkan berdirinya jembatan kuning ini.

Dan ternyata, apa yang ia takutkan menjadi nyata sekarang.

Ia jatuh bebas.

_**PLUNG.**_

Sang _charm bracelet _hanya bisa pasrah, menanti nasib untuk tenggelam ke dasar atau membiarkan arus air membawanya pergi. Mengikuti arus, berarti menemukan rumah baru dan pemilik baru, mungkin. Tenggelam ke dasar, berarti ia akan terdiam di sana untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui, atau skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi adalah mengalami kerusakan. Bukannya dia sangat menyukai pemiliknya yang sekarang karena terlalu sering menggalau dengannya, tapi ia takut setelah ini akan ada orang yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

"TIDAK!"

_**BYUR!**_

Arus air terlalu lambat untuk membawa pergi sebuah rantai perhiasan kecil. Jadi, saat ia mendengar bunyi ceburan lain yang lebih keras, gelang dengan berbagai ornamen itu sedikit merasa bahagia karena tidak dilupakan oleh pemiliknya sekarang. Apa ia memang sangat berarti bagi remaja itu, atau hanya kenangannya yang dibutuhkan? Sang gelang tidak mau peduli.

Sekarang, ia agak meragu. Sungai ini cukup dalam, dan baik jalanan maupun pabrik tua yang dihubungkan oleh jembatan jarang sekali dilintasi orang. Keadaannya akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu, namun bagaimana dengan pemiliknya? Astaga, ia hanya manusia biasa! Dan gadis yang seingatnya bernama Yumi itu sudah lama sekali tidak menemukannya,

sampai akhirnya ada tangan beku yang menggenggamnya erat dan ikut jatuh bersamanya.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **01: **Welcome to Mystery

* * *

.

.

"Aku ... di mana?"

Ruangan ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak ada pintu, jendela, ventilasi, bahkan tidak ada celah-celah untuk masuknya sinar matahari karena retakan yang di dinding masih terlalu kecil. Apalagi warna dindingnya yang kecoklatan membuatnya merasa seperti matanya ditempelkan efek sepia.

Berapa lama ia pingsan? Satu jam? Dua jam? Atau malah sehari?

Ia tidak pernah mengenal tempat ini. Apa dia diculik?

Tidak, kilasan mengenai hari-hari terakhirnya mengingatkannya pada air sungai di bawah jembatan menuju pabrik. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan kejadian setahun lalu untuk menangis saat memikirkan pemuda bodoh yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tidak mungkin Yumi diculik oleh seseorang, ia masih ingat dengan jelas dinginnya air sungai dan rasa sesak karena tidak bisa mengambil oksigen yang diperlukannya untuk bernapas. Lagipula, bagaimana cara mereka memasukkannya ke dalam ruangan ini?

Yah, mungkin saja dia tidak diculik. Mungkin ada yang sadar kalau dia tenggelam, dan akhirnya menyelamatkannya. Yang gadis itu tidak mengerti, mengapa ia harus terbangun dalam ruangan ini? Mungkin saja ruangan ini hanya ilusi, mengingat tidak ada jalan masuk atau keluar. Mungkin saja ada jalan keluar.

Tapi di mana?

Lagipula, adalah sebuah kebodohan sebenarnya, untuk terjun ke sungai dengan mudahnya tanpa berpikir lagi, hanya karena _charm bracelet _miliknya jatuh ke sungai. Dan adalah kebodohan lainnya untuk memainkan gelangnya di pinggir jembatan karena ia bisa menjatuhkan benda itu kapan saja kalau dirinya tidak sadar, yang pasti akan terjadi kalau pikirannya masih terfokus pada Ulrich. Ah, Yumi sadar. Kalau bukan karena _charm bracelet _itu adalah kado terakhir dari Ulrich, ia takkan mau repot-repot menyelam tanpa berpikir lagi.

Kado terakhir. Setelah itu, tidak pernah ada kado lagi darinya.

Perasaan gadis Jepang itu langsung menurun sedikit. Hei, ia harus fokus! Ada masalah yang lebih penting sekarang ini! Perlahan, Yumi memutuskan untuk menelusuri ruangan ini. Siapa tahu ada jalan keluar. Ia bangkit dari posisi telentangnya dan secara tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu yang agak lembut.

_**BUK.**_

"ADUH!"

Dua pasang mata berhadapan. Satu dipenuhi oleh sorot terkejut sementara yang lain memancarkan kesakitan dan amarah. "Siapa yang seenaknya saja menendangku?"

Mata sang gadis yang agak menyipit itu tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Selama ini, ia menganggap hanya dia yang terkurung sendirian di dalam ruangan sepia seukuran kamar tidurnya itu. Sekarang di hadapannya ada sebuah makhluk berbulu pirang, bertelinga panjang, berukuran agak lebih besar dari kelinci pada umumnya, dan

memakai baju, sedang asyik membetulkan kacamatanya, memeriksa jam saku yang agak terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, dan tadi berteriak kesakitan.

Yang ada di hadapannya ini seharusnya hanya kelinci normal yang sering ia lihat, bukan?

"AAAHH!"

* * *

.

.

"Hei, ada masalah? Atau kau yang justru bermasalah?"

Mahkluk hidup di hadapan Yumi itu masih asyik menggosokkan kaki—atau tangan, ia tidak mau peduli—ke belakang telinga panjangnya dan menjilati kakinya itu. Menjijikkan. Tapi tentu saja yang lebih membuatnya ingin muntah adalah fakta bahwa kelinci itu berbicara dan ia masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau ... berbicara ..."

"Lalu ada yang salah dengan aku bicara padamu?"

Yumi mulai frustrasi dan meremas rambutnya. "Kau itu hanya seekor kelinci! Kelinci tidak berbicara, tahu!"

Si kelinci hanya memutar mata dan tersenyum kecil. "Yah, aku memang diberikan karunia oleh White Joker untuk berbicara. Dan, astaga!" ia terkejut saat memeriksa jam sakunya, "aku akan terlambat! Aku akan terlambat! Oh tidak, Tuan akan marah padaku!"

"Hei, hei, hei," Yumi berusaha menenangkan kelinci yang sekarang sedang sibuk melompat-lompat cemas. "Kau tidak akan pergi kepada Tuanmu itu sampai kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini! Aku tidak peduli kalau Tuanmu marah, kau boleh mengajakku ke tempat Tuanmu kalau kau mau, tapi setidaknya jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

Hewan ajaib itu akhirnya bisa tenang setelah kedua telinganya ditangkap oleh manusia di hadapannya. "Aw! Itu sakit, demi kilau Polaris! Eh, tunggu ..." dia baru menyadari sesuatu, "kau mirip sekali dengan Tuanku!"

_(Jujur saja, kelinci , kau juga mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa, ya?)_

"Hah? Mirip dengan—"

"Ya ampun, demi Salib Utara," kelinci pirang itu tidak peduli dengan reaksi sang gadis, "kau memang orang yang aku cari! Rambut hitam, mata hijau ..."

"Apa? Mata hijau? Yang benar saja!"

Seperti mendadak, Yumi baru sadar kalau di belakangnya ada sebuah cermin tua yang sudah agak berdebu dan retak, namun tetap bisa menunjukkan refleksi dirinya. Rambut sepunggungnya yang berwarna hitam kelam dan wajah orientalnya masih bisa dikenali, namun mata hijau dan semua kostum baru ini ... Yumi tidak mengerti.

"Hei, kelinci—"

"Namaku Blonde Hare!" ada nada tersinggung yang langsung bereaksi. "Yah, kalau kau mau, panggil saja aku Hare. Terserah kau."

"Ya, ya, Blonde Hare. Bagaimana mataku bisa berubah menjadi hijau seperti ini? Mataku itu sebenarnya berwarna hitam!"

Hare hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Aku ada di Aula Cermin ini hanya untuk menemanimu masuk ke dalam Spica dan menjalankan misimu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mengapa warna matamu berubah seperti itu?"

Sang gadis berusaha memahami informasi yang baru ia dapatkan sambil mengamati penampilannya di cermin. Rambutnya dihiasi sebuah pita rambut berwarna putih, sementara _charm bracelet_ kesayangannya, untungnya, masih ada di pergelangan tangan kiri. Baju serba hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah gaun ringan selutut berwarna hijau muda dengan lengan karet yang agak menggembung dan ikat pinggang kain putih—dan semua bahan kain itu terasa begitu lembut untuk disentuh. Ia juga memakai sepasang kaus kaki yang panjangnya di bawah lutut dan sepatu model _mary-jane._

Baju ini terlalu feminin, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Semoga saja orang yang membawanya ke sini dan mengganti bajunya bukanlah seorang laki-laki, amin.

"Nona Alyssora Liddell."

Yumi berbalik badan mendengar panggilan seperti itu. "Namaku Yumi Ishiyama, bukan Alyss—" nama itu agak sulit diucapkan, sepertinya, "apalah itu! Bisa panggil aku dengan benar?"

"Tidak," Hare menggeleng cepat. "Aku tahu itu. Namamu Alyssora Liddell. Dan aku telah diutus oleh tuanku, Aldebaran Liddell, untuk mengantarmu menuju Spica dan memenuhi takdir yang telah digariskan Sang Gemi."

_(__Ini semua mulai membuatku gila.__)_

* * *

.

.

"Hare, bisa kau jelaskan lagi semuanya dari awal? Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi? Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku tenggelam di sungai, lalu terbangun di tempat ini!" Yumi kembali memandang sekelilingnya. "Ruangan ini tidak memiliki celah apapun agar aku bisa masuk."

Si kelinci berkacamata mengecek jamnya sekali lagi, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku masih punya waktu, sepertinya. Untuk kau ketahui, ini adalah Aula Cermin. Tempat transisi bagi orang asing sepertimu. Orang-orang yang tidak berasal dari Spica. Aku ingat sekali, pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku disuruh ke ruangan ini, rupanya tuanku datang ke dunia."

"Maksudmu yang kau bilang kembaranku itu?"

"Ya, Aldebaran Liddell." Hare membetulkan kacamatanya sejenak. "Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang bisa masuk ke sini, tapi hanya ini pintu masuk dari dunia luar yang aku tahu. Setelah itu, kau akan masuk ke duniaku melalui cermin ini."

Mata zamrud itu kembali menatap ke arah si cermin tua. Ia baru sadar, latar belakang bayangannya di cermin bukanlah dinding coklat suram, melainkan sebuah hutan yang kelihatannya memiliki penuh unsur fantasi—kenyataannya dia memang ada di dunia fantasi. "Aku hanya bermimpi kan?" Yumi menggosok matanya. "Semua ini terlalu aneh bagiku! Aku ingin bangun dan menemukan kalau aku ada di rumah sakit setelah tenggelam!"

Kemudian, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tersentak dan memandangi Hare dalam.

"Atau sebenarnya Spica ini adalah dunia setelah kematian? Apa ada jalan keluar?"

Hare menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Nona Liddell, dan aku juga tidak mau tahu. Yang harus aku lakukan denganmu hanya mengantarmu masuk ke Spica dan membawamu untuk menemui Tuan Liddell. Mungkin ia tahu di mana pintu keluarnya."

Sekali lagi, si gadis berwajah oriental kembali mengerutkan kening mengingat ada begitu banyak fakta yang di luar logika. "Kau bilang kembaranku—ah, siapa tadi namanya aku lupa—tahu jalan keluarnya? Bukannya dia tidak berasal dari sini?"

Lama-lama Hare semakin tidak sabar saja dengan pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. "Nona Liddell—"

"Nona Liddell itu terlalu panjang, Hare! Panggil saja aku ... erm ... Alyss. Ya. Alyss. Kalau kau memaksaku untuk menggunakan nama itu, setidaknya panggil aku Alyss!"

Si kelinci semakin tidak sabar dan semakin sering meloncat-loncat sembari menatap jam sakunya—entah mengapa rasa tidak sabar dan sikapnya yang terlalu menghargai waktu itu memang mengingatkan sang gadis yang terpaksa berpakaian feminin itu dengan temannya. "Ya, Alyss, aku mulai kehabisan waktu. Kau harus segera masuk dan mencari Tuan Liddell. Secepatnya. Kami semua membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Lho? Kau tidak akan menemaniku? Hei, aku tidak tahu jalan sama sekali! Dan ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab!"

Blonde Hare mulai mendorong kedua kakinya untuk menembus cermin. "Yang ..." bicaranya terputus karena kesulitan memaksa nona dengan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan ini, "... kau ... harus ..." oh ya, lain kali tidak akan ada ceritanya Tuan Liddell menyuruhnya untuk mengantar orang asing lagi, apalagi yang seperti ini, "lakukan ... adalah ..."

_(Tidak. Aku akan menabrak cermin itu. Aku akan menabraknya!)_

"... MASUK!"

* * *

.

.

_**BRUK!**_

"Aduh!"

Tanah yang menjadi alas jatuh itu benar-benar terasa sakit. Apalagi jika kau jatuh dengan keadaan tengkurap seperti ini dan dengan malangnya ditimpa oleh seekor kelinci dengan ukuran tubuh di atas normal yang memegang sebuah jam saku yang lebih besar dari kepalanya. Lebih parah lagi jika hewan berwajah lugu itu tidak mau berpindah.

"Hoi, Hare, jangan tidur di atas punggungku!" gadis asing itu menggerutu. "Badanmu itu berat sekali, sepertinya memang harus diet."

Yang disindir—atau itu benar-benar kata-kata sarkasme? Tidak tahu juga—langsung meloncat dengan tolakan yang sangat keras sampai membuat alas jatuhnya yang empuk itu tambah kesakitan. "Aw! Dasar kelinci pirang sok tepat waktu! Kau kan bisa merangkak!"

Hare sendiri hanya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu kembali memeriksa jam sakunya dengan cermat. "Ya, aku minta maaf. Waktunya memang sudah tiba."

_(Ah iya, kau mengingatkanku dengan Jeremie Belpois. Semua sifatmu dan kacamatamu dan bulu berwarna pirang di tubuhmu sangat khas Jeremie.)_

Setelah berhasil duduk di tanah dan mulai membersihkan tanah yang menempel di gaunnya—orang yang merancang baju ini sangat salah dengan memilih warna muda untuk gaun yang dipakai dalam sebuah perjalanan, di tengah hutan pula—sang gadis mulai bertanya lagi. "Jadi, Hare, apa kau akan—"

_**KRIK. KRIK.**_

"—menemaniku ..."

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam hutan ini. Tidak ada apapun selain tanaman di sekitarnya. Jadi dia masuk dari mana? Yumi mulai meraba sekitarnya untuk mencari cermin yang menjadi jalan masuknya, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di balik pohon sekalipun. Mungkin hal yang sama terjadi dengan Aula Cermin, karena pintu masuknya segera menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Blonde Hare.

Hutan di mata beriris hitam adalah tempat untuk menenangkan diri dalam keadaan sendirian. Hutan di mata beriris hijau adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, apalagi ia ada dalam keadaan sendirian. Walaupun kelinci itu sangat bawel dan tidak bisa bersabar sedikit, entah mengapa Yumi mulai merindukannya.

Mata hijau ini mengubah semua sudut pandangnya mengenai hutan, sepertinya.

Dan mata hijau ini mirip dengan milik Ulrich, kecuali sorot yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditiru olehnya.

Yumi kembali melirik ke arah _charm bracelet _yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memegang area sekitar mata kanannya. Mendekatkan tangannya dengan manik kehijauan yang baru dia miliki.

_(Setidaknya kau masih ada di sini, Ulrich. Masih menemaniku, selalu.)_

Bibir itu juga mengulang sedikit nama baru yang ia peroleh. Alyssora Liddell. Alyss. Nama baru, petualangan baru, dan mungkin juga akan membawanya ke dalam perubahan yang dapat mengubah hidupnya nanti. Alyss. Ia dapat meninggalkan Yumi yang lama, yang selalu menangis dan terperosok dalam masa lalu, dan menyambut masa depan sebagai seorang gadis manis yang kuat dengan sebuah misi penting bernama Alyss.

Waktu, pada akhirnya, mulai berputar dan menunjukkan batas-batasnya.

* * *

_Ini adalah tempat di mana pikiranmu bisa lari  
Dari masalah hari ini yang terus menjauh, jauh  
Ini waktu tanpa sejarah  
Selamat datang di Misteri_

_**Plain White T's - Welcome to Mystery**_

* * *

**A/N: **Oke, waktunya author kita tercinta (siapa bilang?) curcol!

Mungkin ada yang nggak nyangka kalau chapter 1 akan datang secepat ini. Sebenarnya, chapter ini muncul dengan cepat karena masalah koneksi yang membuat waktu untuk menerbitkan prolog jadi dipakai untuk menulis chapter ini. Menurut kalian gimana? Udah cukup oke belum? Ditunggu pendapatnya dengan bagus ya, apa kurang visualisasi atau bagaimana.

Dan untuk sedikit perhatian, semua lirik lagu yang dipakai sudah diterjemahkan terlebih dahulu olehku, sehingga tidak ada yang namanya 'penggunaan lirik lagu' yang akan menyalahi_ guidelines _FFN. Oke? Sampai jumpa di chapter 2: Follow Me Down!

Dream out Loud! =)


	3. Chapter 2: Follow Me Down

Empat remaja yang tadi pagi berkumpul di bawah pohon dengan gantungan bangau-bangau kertas lusuh di tengah kedalaman taman Akademi Kadic yang sangat luas itu masih menanti sebuah kabar yang tidak jelas keakuratannya. Sampai detik ini juga, walaupun jam makan siang sudah tiba dan keempatnya sudah berkumpul dengan nampan isi makanannya masing-masing, masih ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat sejak menghilang secara mendadak di bawah gantungan lipatan bangau kertas dan belum juga kembali untuk mengikuti pembelajaran sepanjang hari.

Kini yang terjadi di meja itu adalah seperti demikian. Jeremie mengelap kacamatanya berulang kali, Odd kehilangan selera untuk melontarkan lelucon, Aelita merapikan jaket merah muda keunguannya setiap beberapa menit sekali, dan William hanya bisa termenung dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jendela yang mendispersikan cahaya matahari menjadi pendar pelangi tujuh warna tanpa menyentuh makanan di hadapannya sama sekali—dan Odd bahkan tidak berniat untuk menghabiskannya juga.

Mereka semua kebingungan dengan sikap aneh yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Yumi Ishiyama selama setahun belakangan ini. Atau justru kesalahan ada pada mereka yang tidak lagi mengenal sahabat mereka selama setahun belakangan ini?

Padahal mereka memiliki rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun gadis yang menghilang itu, walau hanya berlima saja. Tidak perlu pesta yang macam-macam, toh Yumi tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Cukup dirayakan bersama sahabat-sahabat akrab yang selalu ada untuknya sepanjang waktu dan mungkin bisa ditambah kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

Waktu makan siang sudah berakhir. Gadis ulang tahun belum juga kembali dari masa penggalauannya. Mungkin mereka juga nyaris lupa kalau hari ini juga merupakan peringatan satu tahun kepergian Ulrich untuk selamanya. Entah memang sudah lupa, ingin melupakan, atau pura-pura lupa padahal sebenarnya masih ingin mengenang selamanya. Di antara empat sahabat baik yang ditinggalkan olehnya, sepertinya hanya Yumi yang mau jujur dengan perasaannya walau hanya secara tersirat belaka.

Ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan, tergantung mereka yang ingin memandang ke arah horizon masa depan ataupun cakrawala masa lalu.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author do not take any financial profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **02: **Follow Me Down

* * *

.

.

_**PROK. PROK.**_

_**SERR.**_

Hutan ini begitu sepi, begitu menenangkan. Bintang-bintang dengan terang berusaha menyinari dunia walau saat ini dahan-dahan pohon berusaha menghalangi. Tidak apa-apa, bintang-bintang di langit itu sudah cukup terang untuk menggantikan posisi matahari sehingga jalanan masih bisa terlihat. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menari bersama dedaunan dan meninabobokan makhluk-makhluk yang ingin beristirahat.

Seorang gadis masih terus berjalan kaki tanpa tahu arah, hanya memiliki tujuan yang bahkan tidak jelas. Ia tidak peduli dengan gaunnya yang semakin kotor atau rasa haus yang mulai melanda, yang penting dirinya harus bisa keluar dari hutan aneh ini. Andai saja ada seseorang—atau satu makhluk, itu juga boleh—yang bisa menunjukkan jalan menuju perkampungan terdekat, itu pun kalau memang ada pusat kehidupan di Spica yang penuh keajaiban dan misteri ini.

"Hmm ... na na na ..."

Saking bosannya karena kesepian, pemilik rambut hitam kelam itu mulai menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang masih diingatnya semasa belum memasuki Spica. Namun senandungnya tidak hanya memecah kesunyian dan membuatnya lebih nyaman, karena nada-nada yang bergetar dari pita suaranya juga memancing makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutan selain dirinya.

"Na na—HUAA!"

Refleks, Alyss meloncat ke belakang dan nyaris bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget kalau mendadak di depannya ada seekor serigala besar yang tidak memiliki wajah yang jelas?

"Grrr ..." si serigala berbulu hitam itu menggeram, mungkin sedang bersiap-siap menerkam mangsa di hadapannya sehingga rasa laparnya terpuaskan hari ini. Sementara itu Alyss hanya bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin keras. Orang yang sudah mengganti bajunya dan memasukkannya ke Aula Cermin bertindak bodoh untuk mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu bersembunyi dengan nyaman di balik saku celana belakangnya dan tidak menyelipkan alat pertahanan diri sebatang pun untuk bertahan di dunia aneh seperti ini, padahal ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk membimbingnya.

_(__Hei, aku belum mau mati sekarang, tahu!__)_

Alyss ingin keluar dari Spica dan kembali ke Akademi Kadic untuk bersekolah dan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 bersama pacar dan ketiga sahabatnya, bukannya meregang nyawa hanya karena seekor serigala tanpa wajah jelas di tempat hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa ini.

"Grrr ..."

_**TES. TES.**_

Sang pemangsa mengintimidasi dengan taring dan geramannya. Sang mangsa hanya bisa menitikkan keringat dingin sambil berharap penuh kepada apapun yang dapat menyelamatkannya saat ini—walau sekarang harapan itu mulai memudar saat si serigala semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan ada teriakan yang memecah klimaks.

"LARI!"

* * *

.

.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, kaki-kaki gemetar itu langsung bergerak semakin cepat, melakukan akselerasi gila-gilaan agar dapat segera menjauh dari bahaya. Alyss masih tidak mengerti mengapa otaknya mau mempercayai sebuah kata sederhana namun terdengar meyakinkan itu. Namun satu hal yang dirinya tahu pasti, setiap kali ia terancam bahaya, kecepatan larinya selalu meningkat berlipat ganda.

"Tetap lari!" suara itu kembali berteriak memberi semangat. Namun yang aneh adalah kenyataan bahwa kedengarannya sang sumber suara adalah seorang anak perempuan. "Cari tempat persembunyian secepatnya!"

_**PRAK. PRAK. PRAK.**_

Alyss hanya bisa berlari. Namun pada akhirnya, ia pasti akan merasa kelelahan, bukan? "Aku capek! Hah!" sahutnya dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah. "Bisa aku ... berhenti berlari?"

"Tidak bisa!"

Sang sumber suara sudah ikut berlari di sampingnya—astaga, seberapa cepat dia bisa berlari?—dan dia memang seorang anak perempuan. "Serigala itu akan terus mengejarmu, dan tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkanmu!"

Masalahnya, kedua kaki ini sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Dan setelah sekali menoleh ke belakang, jarak antara ujung gaun hijau mudanya dengan taring serigala kelaparan itu semakin dekat saja. Sekitar tujuh meter, mungkin.

"Mengapa dia mengejarku terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Padahal sepengetahuan Alyss semasa ia masih tinggal di Bumi, serigala tidak pernah memangsa manusia. Dan dia tidak terlalu posesif dengan mangsanya sampai seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang salah, atau memang hal itulah yang terjadi di tempat ini.

Iris kehijauan itu melirik ke belakang sekali lagi. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Sekarang tinggal enam meter saja.

"GRRR!"

"Hei, aku belum mau mati, tahu!"

Rasanya seperti jantungnya terbakar, namun tidak juga menjadi abu. Terlalu lelah, akhirnya Alyss berhenti dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang ada di hadapannya. Lima meter. Pasrah.

_(Andai pohon ini bisa menjadi sangat besar sampai serigala itu menabraknya dan pingsan. Aku bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum lanjut berlari!)_

Gadis berwajah oriental itu menumpukan berat badannya kepada tangan kanannya yang melekat erat pada batang pohon, lalu memandangnya dengan ekspresi pasrah yang semakin intens. Jarak antara sepasang kaki yang kelelahan itu dengan langkah-langkah penuh semangat hewan berwajah tidak jelas itu tinggal empat meter lagi, mungkin.

_(Hei, batang pohon, bisa bantu aku? Membesarlah dan selamatkan aku!)_

Tiga meter lagi. Alyss memejamkan mata. Jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang, namun anak perempuan di dekatnya tidak mungkin bisa diandalkan, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya seorang anak kecil.

"GRRR!"

_**DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.**_

Mungkin sudah dua meter. Langkah-langkah kakinya semakin keras tertangkap telinga.

Satu meter ...

(tapi entah mengapa seperti posisi tangannya agak bergeser. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan dan tangannya merosot.)

_**BRUK!**_

* * *

.

.

Harus diakui, Alyss tidak terlalu berani untuk membuka mata. Namun setelah suara tabrakan keras antara sebuah benda dengan benda lainnya dan rupanya setelah itu ia belum diapa-apakan oleh hewan yang selama ini mengancam hidupnya.

Saat iris zamrud itu terbuka, yang menyambutnya adalah pola kulit batang kayu yang begitu besar. Untuk melihatnya, gadis bergaun hijau muda itu langsung berjalan mundur. Pohon tempatnya menyandarkan diri sudah berubah ukurannya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat, sangat besar. Raksasa. Masif.

Entah siapa yang melakukannya, intinya permohonannya baru saja menjadi nyata, karena saat ia berjalan ke balik pohon, serigala yang mengejarnya itu sudah terbaring pingsan setelah menabrak batang pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Itu pasti sakit.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk membunuhnya?" getaran suara khas anak-anak menyambut indra pendengaran Alyss. "Aku tidak mau dia bangun."

"Aku juga tidak," gadis itu membalas. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa. Kau sendiri punya apa?"

Anak perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia baru sadar, anak perempuan di hadapannya ini memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda mencolok seperti permen karet dan mata hijau tua yang bercahaya. Caranya berpakaian dan model gaun merah mudanya mirip dengan dirinya—mungkin memang itu mode yang umum di Spica. Sebuah jubah hitam yang mulai kekecilan membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin usianya sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun.

_(Kau mengingatkanku dengan Aelita. Kau ini ... Aelita kecilkah?)_

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun selain bajuku," jawab Alyss sambil memegang ujung gaunnya. "Anak kecil sepertimu sedang apa di hutan ini? Apa kau juga tidak membawa apapun untuk melindungi diri?"

"Tidak, hanya ini," anak perempuan itu mengulurkan kepala seekor kucing berbulu belang-belang kebiruan. "Kata ibuku, aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jadi aku selalu membawanya ke mana-mana."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membunuh serigala ini kalau tidak punya senjata apapun."

Di sekitar mereka ada banyak potongan ranting yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Pemilik rambut merah muda itu mengambil salah satunya dan menyerahkannya pada Alyss. "Bagaimana kalau kau membesarkan ranting ini dan menusuk jantungnya saja? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon itu."

Menerima ranting itu di dalam genggaman, sang gadis kembali menggelengkan kepala karena bingung. "Aku ... aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa pohon itu bisa mendadak menjadi raksasa seperti itu!" Ia melirik ke arah tumbuhan kepalang raksasa di hadapannya. "Sampai sekarang saja ukurannya belum kembali seperti semula."

"Coba saja dulu," anak itu mencoba meyakinkannya, membuat Alyss akhirnya menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan memfokuskan diri pada ranting kecil berujung tajam di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa menyihir, mungkin memang kau yang melakukannya tanpa sadar."

_(Hei, ranting kecil berujung tajam, membesarlah.)_

Secara ajaib, ranting itu benar-benar memanjang, begitu juga dengan diameternya yang bertambah. Kalau begitu memang benar, pohon ini juga membesar karena ia yang menyihirnya. Di sekitar tongkat ranting, ada semacam cahaya beraneka warna yang menari-nari di sekitar benda yang sedang disihirnya.

"Grrr ..."

Keduanya saling memandang dengan wajah khawatir. "Cepat tusukkan tongkatnya!"

_**JLEB. **_

Serigala besar itu tak lagi bergerak dan tak akan bergerak lagi. Darah kemerahan segar mulai mengalir dari jantung yang tertusuk. Alyss akhirnya membuka mata dan melihat hasil pembunuhan pertamanya di Spica. "Aku sepertinya memang bisa menyihir ... err ..."

"Lea," anak perempuan itu menyahut cepat. "Namaku Lea. Umurku 8 tahun. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah iya, dari tadi kita belum berkenalan!" gadis itu meringis dan tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Alyss, usiaku 16 tahun. Salam kenal, Lea!"

_(Dan rasanya bangga untuk mengatakan kalau aku sudah 16 tahun, padahal baru hari ini aku berulang tahun.)_

Bukannya membalas, Lea hanya terdiam sambil mengamati tangan kanan yang terulur itu. "Itu, tanganmu ... untuk apa, Alyss?"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan kening. "Lho, kau tidak tahu? Saat orang-orang baru berkenalan, mereka akan saling menjabat tangan. Kau juga menjabat tanganku."

"Menjabat tangan itu seperti apa, Alyss?"

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali saking herannya. "Ya ampun, memang kau tidak pernah menjabat tangan orang lain?" Ia mengarahkan tangan kanan si mungil itu untuk menjabat tangannya. "Nah, seperti itu. Kita saling menjabat tangan," kemudian ia lebih dulu melepaskan tangannya, "sebentar saja, mungkin hanya selama dua detik."

Lea hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tanganmu hangat, Alyss."

"Tanganmu juga, Lea," Alyss tersenyum hangat. Akhirnya ia menemukan teman di tempat aneh ini, walau hanya berupa seorang anak perempuan polos berusia sekitar delapan tahun. "Hei, apa menurutmu aku juga bisa mengecilkan pohon ini menjadi normal lagi? Baru setelah itu kita akan pergi lagi."

Anak itu hanya memeluk erat kepala kucingnya sambil mengangguk. Sang gadis memfokuskan diri untuk mengecilkan pohon di dekat mereka itu, yang ternyata cukup mudah untuk dilakukan. Hari ini, ia tidak hanya menemukan teman baru, tetapi juga kekuatan baru yang mungkin akan memudahkannya untuk beraktivitas di Spica.

* * *

.

.

"Ini namanya Hutan Andromeda."

Lea memulai pembicaraannya dengan Alyss setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan lokasi jenazah serigala gila yang mempertemukan mereka. "Kata orang-orang, tidak ada yang bisa mengenal seisi hutan ini dengan baik. Hutan ini masih perawan, sama seperti Andromeda yang selalu menjadi perawan."

"Selalu menjadi perawan?" Alyss mulai bertanya. "Apa itu adalah legenda di tempat ini?"

Lea mengangguk. "Ada banyak legenda di sini. Kata ibuku, makhluk-makhluk yang ada di Spica tidak hanya manusia saja. Dulu ada hewan-hewan yang diberi karunia oleh White Joker, pencipta dunia ini, untuk bertingkah laku seperti manusia, dan mereka menjadi klan-klan yang hidup dengan damai satu sama lain. Banyak klan yang memiliki legendanya sendiri. Misalnya Klan Cani, para anjing, ada yang bilang nenek moyang mereka dulunya adalah peliharaan seorang pahlawan bernama Orion."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan klan hewan-hewan itu? Mengapa kau menggunakan kata 'dulu', Lea?"

Yang ditanya menatap kosong dengan sorot sedih. "Sejak kedatangan Black Joker dan Kingdom of Trump berdiri, semua menjadi kacau. Banyak klan yang terpencar dan melarikan diri ke pelosok hutan. Sementara itu, manusia-manusia yang tinggal di Kingdom of Trump hidup dalam perkotaan dan terlalu takut untuk menelusuri Hutan Andromeda yang mengelilingi kota ini. Aku saja hanya mengenal bagian-bagian yang dekat dengan gerbang kota."

Perlahan, Alyss mengangguk. "Kau sendiri, mengapa tidak tinggal di kota?"

"Aku?" Lea menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kata anak-anak jalanan yang kukenal, panti asuhan di kota itu mengerikan! Aku tidak mau tinggal di sana!"

"Hah? Memang orangtuamu di mana?"

"Ibuku menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayah juga baru saja meninggal karena sakit keras. Daripada ditangkap dan dibawa ke panti asuhan, lebih baik aku tinggal di hutan saja."

Hati gadis berambut kelam itu terhenyak. Anak sekecil ini sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi dan harus bertahan hidup sendirian di tengah hutan yang mengerikan. Sementara dia di Paris masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan sahabat-sahabat yang sangat baik.

"Oh iya, Alyss," kini giliran Lea yang melemparkan pertanyaan, "kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Sejenak, sang gadis menatap ke arah langit berbintang yang agak tertutup pohon-pohon rimbun di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ada di tempat ini, tapi kata seekor kelinci gila yang membawaku ke tempat ini, aku harus mencari seseorang bernama Aldebaran Liddell agar aku bisa keluar."

"Aldebaran Liddell ... hei, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentangnya," mata polos itu memancarkan keceriaan. "Ya, kata teman-temanku, anak-anak jalanan itu, Aldebaran Liddell adalah orang yang akan melawan Kingdom of Trump! Kerajaan itu benar-benar jahat, mereka sering memenggal kepala orang-orang seenaknya." Sekilas, Alyss bergidik mendengarnya, sementara Lea masih asyik melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dia dan pasukannya bersembunyi di hutan ini juga, tapi entah di bagian mana."

_(Akhirnya, ada petunjuk untuk mencarinya juga.)_

"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin mencarinya," anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka sangat pandai bersembunyi."

_(Ini sih sama saja tidak berguna.)_

Sejenak, keheningan menyapa kedua perempuan itu di udara, sampai akhirnya Lea kembali memecahnya. "Alyss, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Refleks, sang gadis menoleh ke arah anak kecil di sampingnya. "Minta apa, Lea?"

"Temani aku mencari ibuku di kota."

* * *

.

.

"Dia sudah tiba, Tuanku. Sebentar lagi, mungkin ia akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Sebuah sosok dengan tudung yang tidak lagi menyelubungi wajahnya bersujud dengan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya di hadapan seorang laki-laki sambil mengucapkan pesan yang dibawa olehnya. Bintang-bintang masih bersinar, namun tidak seterang beberapa jam yang lalu. Api yang ada di dalam tiang obor dekat bangunan tempat mereka berdiam juga tidak berkobar, mungkin Lampu Utama Polaris juga sudah mematikan cahayanya secara otomatis. Malam sudah tiba di tempat ini, dan semua orang sudah seharusnya beristirahat—perkecualian untuk mereka, sepertinya.

Sebagai seorang pembawa pesan cepat, sosok berjubah tebal itu harus berlari secepat mungkin melebihi kemampuan makhluk awam. Faktanya, walau sudah berlari jauh, tidak ada suara terengah-engah yang diakibatkan oleh jantung yang masih berdetak cepat, sepenuhnya terdengar tenang. Setelah menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat pesan, ia tetap bertahan dalam posisi sujudnya dan menanti jawaban pria agung di hadapannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, pembawa pesanku," suara yang tak kalah tenang itu menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan yang sepi dengan aura keagungan. "Kau dan aku tahu dengan jelas, dia akan tiba di tempat kita tak lama lagi. Suruh semuanya untuk bersiap-siap sesuai dengan apa yang telah kita latih sejak awal. Waktunya telah datang bagi Janji Suci untuk membuktikan kebenarannya."

Sang pembawa pesan mengangguk antusias dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tuannya, pemimpinnya. "Hamba akan melaksanakan apa yang telah diminta oleh Tuan mulai besok pagi. Malam sudah tiba, semua orang sedang tertidur lelap sekarang. Dan lagipula," dia berusaha menahan kantuk sementara mata tuannya sudah meredup sayu, "Tuan dan saya sendiri juga butuh tidur agar dapat menjalani hari esok dengan semangat."

Laki-laki terhormat itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan merespons dengan lembut. "Aku menantikan pesan penting darimu, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Besok pagi, kita semua akan berlatih agar semuanya siap."

Pembawa pesan itu berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga karunia dari Sang Joker selalu menyertai Tuan."

"Ya, semoga karunia dari Sang Joker selalu menyertaimu juga."

Laki-laki itu memandang ke arah langit. Ada cahaya-cahaya kehijauan yang sedang asyik berdansa di udara. Aurora. Sudah lama sekali fenomena itu tidak terjadi di langit, mungkin itu adalah tanda dari seseorang yang bisa menyihir dengan aurora sebagai jejaknya. Dan seseorang itu baru saja mempelajari sihir, jadi bisa saja ia baru tiba di Spica.

Masih menatap aurora yang menghiasi langit dengan warna-warnanya yang ajaib dan berganti-ganti sepanjang waktu, ia tersenyum lebar. Gadis yang dijanjikan itu memang sudah tiba. Sebentar lagi, ya, sebentar lagi Sang Joker akan mengantarkannya pada kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya seperti yang telah diramalkan sedari dulu.

"Aku selalu menantimu, Alyss," bibirnya berbisik lirih, "dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagi."

* * *

_Jadi ikuti aku_  
_Keluar dari kota ini_  
_Hei, kau bergerak terlalu lambat_  
_Jadi ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukkan banyak hal_  
_Ada sebuah tempat yang akan kita tuju_

_**3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch - Follow Me Down**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini :D

Aku tahu kok, kalian pasti lagi sibuk UAS-yah, kebanyakan dari kalian. Jadi, tetap semangat belajar ya! Aku masih menunggu review kalian lho (terus kata-katamu soal jumlah review itu nggak penting apa dong? -_-). Semoga nilai kalian dapat memuaskan kalian juga, _do your very best!_

Dream out Loud! =)


	4. Chapter 3: Lost in The Moment

Seekor serigala biasa yang tinggal di Hutan Andromeda tidak mengerti mengapa hal-hal yang sedemikian aneh ini terjadi padanya. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berpikir dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya selain mengikuti instingnya untuk bertahan hidup di tengah hutan perawan yang kejam ini.

Hewan itu biasa-biasa saja, tidak memiliki arti. Seperti makhluk biasa di dunia fantasi bernama Spica, ia tidak memiliki wajah yang jelas, menandakan bahwa perannya di dunia adalah hanya untuk mengisi bagian-bagian yang belum terjamah oleh makhluk-makhluk lain yang diberikan karunia oleh Sang Joker untuk memiliki tujuan yang berbeda.

Maka dari itu, ia tidak mengerti mengapa instingnya tidak bekerja begitu saja, mengapa ia masih beraktivitas dalam kondisi tidak sadar dan tidak bisa mengontrol setiap perilakunya, mengapa ia seperti jatuh tertidur walaupun sebenarnya rasa kantuk belum mencapai puncaknya. Sesuatu mengendalikan dirinya.

Si serigala malang tidak bisa menentukan apakah dirinya yang dikendalikan orang lain adalah hal yang baik atau buruk, karena akal budi pun ia tidak punya.

Langkah-langkahnya masih terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Caranya berburu mangsa persis mirip dengan kebiasaannya untuk mengisi perutnya yang memberontak meminta diisi makanan. Dan suaranya saat menggeram, oh betapa ia menyukainya! Tidak ada yang salah dari dirinya yang dikontrol seperti ini.

Kesalahan yang ada mungkin hanya terletak pada mangsa yang dikejarnya.

Mata itu masih bisa mengetahui bayangan sosok yang menjadi incarannya—lebih tepatnya, incaran sesuatu yang sedang mengendalikan tingkah lakunya. Apa yang kakinya kejar saat ini, apa yang membuatnya menggeram marah karena masih belum mendapatkannya sampai sekarang, adalah sesuatu yang bukan menjadi incarannya dalam kondisi normal.

Manusia.

Ia tidak memangsa manusia, tidak pernah seumur hidupnya dan tidak pernah ada serigala seperti dirinya yang pernah melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah, sangat salah, sedang terjadi padanya dan sesuatu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukan keinginannya, bukan kebiasaannya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, dirinya hanya seekor serigala berbulu kehitaman yang tidak memiliki akal budi dan hanya mengandalkan insting untuk tetap hidup. Ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menolak apapun yang menimpanya, termasuk hal yang mengendalikan perilakunya sekarang.

Jadi, saat pada akhirnya ia menabrak batang sebuah pohon yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat besar dan pingsan lalu akhirnya nyaris terbangun lagi untuk dibunuh dengan satu tusukan tepat di jantung oleh sebuah ranting pohon besar, si serigala tak bersalah hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan walau hanya untuk sesaat yang cukup menyakitkan tanpa mengerti mengapa sesuatu harus mengendalikan dirinya menuju kematian yang tidak dia harapkan.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualization, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **03: **Lost in the Moment

* * *

.

.

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

_**BLA. BLA. BLA. BLA.**_

_**TUK. TAK. TUK. TAK.**_

Kota Corona en Trump bukanlah sebuah kota yang ukurannya dapat dianggap kecil—setidaknya, itulah pendapat Alyss saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melewati pintu gerbang terdekat dari daerah pertemuannya dengan Lea di Hutan Andromeda. Seperti bayangannya tentang perkotaan di cerita fiksi beraliran fantasi, kebanyakan bangunan di kota ini menggunakan batu sebagai bahan bangunan utama, mulai dari tembok gerbang, jalanan, sampai gedung yang ada, pola bebatuan yang menyusunnya masih terlihat jelas.

"Kota Corona terbagi menjadi empat distrik," Lea mulai menjelaskan sambil menghindar dari sebuah kereta kuda yang sedang melintas. Sang kusir masih berfokus terhadap jalanan di hadapannya, sang kuda hanya bisa melihat satu arah karena kacamata kuda yang dia pakai, sementara penumpangnya yang merupakan seorang ibu paruh baya sibuk memeriksa belanjaannya hari ini. "Kita sekarang ada di Distrik Adamas en Corona. Biasanya ini menjadi tempat orang-orang untuk berjual beli. Ayahku dulu seorang pedagang mainan, jadi kami tinggal di sini."

_**BUK.**_

"Hei, hati-hati kalau berjalan!" teriak seorang wanita yang sedang memilih buah-buahan di sebuah kios buah. Wajahnya, sama seperti penduduk lainnya—dan serigala yang sempat mereka hadapi di hutan tadi—rupanya juga tidak memiliki gambaran yang jelas. Setidaknya mereka memiliki mata, hidung, dan mulut, namun tidak dibuat secara mendetail.

"Lea ... mengapa penduduk di sini tidak memiliki wajah yang jelas? Itu menyeramkan!" Alyss kemudian meraba wajahnya dan wajah gadis di sampingnya dengan ekspresi horor. "Apa wajah kita juga sebenarnya seperti itu?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki wajah yang jelas kok," Lea menenangkan temannya. "Aku dan kau memiliki wajah yang jelas, ibuku juga begitu, tapi ayahku dan teman-teman jalananku dan kebanyakan orang di kota ini tidak. Kata ibuku, mereka yang memiliki wajah jelas biasanya memiliki tujuan yang lebih dari sekedar hidup, dan sering tercantum dalam sejarah penting."

"Lalu apa mereka yang wajahnya tidak jelas itu sadar kalau wajah kita ... berbeda dari wajah mereka? Wajah orang-orang pada umumnya?"

Lea menggeleng. "Ayahku tidak menyadarinya, teman-temanku juga. Mereka menjalani hidup dengan datar. Tapi biasanya, orang-orang dengan wajah yang jelas juga memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih dari orang-orang lain. Atau, mereka berasal dari klan-klan yang dianggap penting. Aku dan ibuku sendiri berasal dari kalangan keluarga biasa, sementara kau sebagai orang asing pasti datang ke tempat ini untuk sebuah maksud. Jadi, tenang saja. Kita tidak akan dicurigai, kok."

"Hidup yang datar, ya?" Alyss menghela napas panjang dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka ada di dunia ini ... hanya untuk mengisi negeri ini, dan bertindak seperti robot saja."

Sayang, anak kecil di sampingnya mendengar kata-kata itu. "Alyss, robot itu apa?"

Tersentak, ia langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ah, tidak, itu hanya sesuatu yang ada di duniaku saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap bayangan aktivitas di tengah keramaian di sekelilingnya dan kembali bertanya. Ia ingin banyak belajar mengenai kota ini agar tidak terlalu terlihat sebagai orang asing, dan untungnya ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya bisa dipercaya. Itu pasti sebuah keberuntungan. "Oh iya, katamu tadi ada empat distrik di Corona. Ada apa saja?"

"Distrik Rutrum en Corona adalah tempat para pengrajin dan orang yang membuat barang-barang. Pedagang dari Adamas mendapatkan barang-barang untuk dijual di Rutrum. Di Distrik Corcilla en Corona, ada banyak sekolah dan peneliti yang tinggal di sana. Kalau Distrik Decuria en Corona, itu adalah tempat yang sangat indah! Bukan liburan namanya kalau belum pergi ke Decuria dan bersantai."

Alyss hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja saat mendengar penjelasan Lea sambil berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang di tengah kesibukan pasar di Adamas, lagi. "Wow. Kalau begitu, kota ini lebih besar dari yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya."

"Selain itu, ada juga pedesaan di sekitar kerajaan. Yang terkenal adalah Caelum en Trump, karena selalu menghasilkan produk-produk segar berkualitas tinggi. Sementara di tengah-tengah Kota Corona en Trump ada istana Kerajaan Trump," Lea menyahut sambil menunjuk ke arah siluet beberapa menara dengan sebuah bendera berkibar di puncak menara tertinggi. "Aku akan mencari ibuku di sana."

Gadis bergaun hijau itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Kau ... ingin mencari ibumu ke dalam kerajaan? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku yakin, Alyss," Lea menatap teman seperjalanannya dan mengetatkan pegangan tangannya terhadap tangan kiri perempuan yang berusia delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu, "kalau ibuku ada di sana, dipenjara oleh King of Diamonds."

"Dan untuk apa ibumu dipenjara oleh Raja? Bukannya dia lebih suka memenggal kepala orang-orang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu kata ayahku."

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke langit cerah di atasnya. Bintang-bintang masih bersinar terang, namun tidak seterang beberapa jam lalu dan semakin meredup seiring berjalannya waktu. Sementara di beberapa titik di kota, ada tiang-tiang obor tinggi tempat api berwarna putih cerah kekuningan berkobar. Salah satu obor di dekat mereka juga mulai meredup cahayanya, seperti bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Semua cahaya itu bersinar seperti sekarang ini masih sore dan bukannya malam hari.

_(Hei, ini masih malam hari, bukan? Mengapa aktivitas di kota ini seperti siang hari saja? Apa kota ini tidak pernah tidur?)_

"Eh, Lea, apa orang-orang juga beraktivitas pada malam hari?"

"Malam hari?" Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu menatap teman barunya dengan sorot aneh. "Di malam hari, semua orang sudah tidur! Api di obor-obor sudah mati dan cahaya bintang meredup, tidak ada yang bisa melihat karena terlalu gelap."

"Api di obor itu ... dia bisa mati dengan sendirinya?"

"Ehm, begini," Lea berdeham sedikit sebelum mulai berbicara panjang. "Di sini, siang tidak pernah datang. Kata ayahku, Black Joker—"

"Dan Black Joker itu siapa?"

"Kata ayahku, ada dua Joker yang mengendalikan dunia kita, tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya kepada orang-orang. Aku, ayah, dan ibu percaya kepada White Joker—jadi kalau aku bilang Sang Joker, itu artinya aku membicarakan White Joker. Kami percaya kalau dialah yang menciptakan dunia ini dan seisinya serta mengatur takdir kami. Sementara Black Joker, aku percaya kalau dialah yang membawa kejahatan di dunia ini. Kata ibuku, karena Black Joker-lah di Spica selalu saja malam hari. Orang-orang yang percaya kepada Black Joker mempercayai hal yang sebaliknya."

"Jadi begitu?" Alyss mengangkat alis kirinya. "Sepertinya aku lebih mempercayai White Joker. Dari namanya, sepertinya dia itu orang baik-baik."

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, Alyss. Kerajaan ini terpengaruh oleh Black Joker. Kau harus menyembunyikan kepercayaanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, mengingat ia belum mau kehilangan kepalanya. "Lalu kalau di tempat ini selalu saja malam hari, bagaimana orang bisa tahu kapan harus beraktivitas seperti di siang hari dan kapan harus beristirahat?"

"Ada sebuah tiang lampu raksasa bernama Lampu Utama Polaris, letaknya tepat di dalam pusat kerajaan." Lagi-lagi Lea menunjuk ke arah kumpulan menara tinggi yang merupakan bagian dari istana Kerajaan Trump. "Cahaya di lampu itu akan mati dan menyala dengan sendirinya, sehingga menjadi pengukur waktu antara 'siang' dan 'malam'. Saat lampu itu mati, tiang obor yang tersebar di seluruh kerajaan dan sekitarnya juga akan ikut mati. Itulah cara kami mengatur waktu."

_(Dunia ini benar-benar ajaib.)_

"Oh iya, Alyss, apa kau mau mencari makanan?" pemilik rambut sewarna permen karet itu bertanya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Gadis ini, tidak diragukan lagi, adalah seseorang yang selalu bersikap ceria. "Sepertinya aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dan murah."

"Eh, tidak usah!" Alyss berusaha menghentikan temannya itu. "Aku tidak punya uang, tahu!"

"Aku punya kok, jangan khawatir. Ayo kita makan!"

"Ah, tidak perlu! Aku tidak lapar—"

_**KRUUK.**_

"... kok, tidak sama sekali..."

Lea tertawa mendengar suara perut Alyss yang mulai memberontak minta diisi makanan. Mungkin ia lupa kalau dirinya sudah berjam-jam berjalan tanpa henti dan tentu saja membutuhkan pasokan makanan untuk mengisi ulang tenaga.

"Kau _lapar,_ Alyss. Akui sajalah, kali ini biar aku yang traktir!"

Gadis yang lebih tua itu tidak mau bersikap munafik lagi. Namun sebelum mereka mulai melangkah menuju kedai yang disebutkan itu, sebuah keributan telah terbit untuk mencegah mereka pergi, disebabkan oleh tiupan terompet yang sangat keras yang muncul dari kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian rapi, memiliki wajah yang tidak jelas seperti para penduduk lainnya, dan seragamnya itu didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam.

_**PROK. PROK.**_

_**TEEETT!**_

"Prajurit-prajurit kerajaan," bisik Lea perlahan. "Dan sepertinya ini buruk."

* * *

.

.

"Harap tenang semuanya!" sahut salah satu prajurit yang sepertinya memiliki pangkat paling tinggi di antara yang lain. "Perintah kerajaan! Kami telah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Alyssora Liddell, orang asing yang dicurigai sebagai pemberontak utama selain Aldebaran Liddell, telah menyusup ke dalam wilayah Kerajaan Trump. Sekarang kami akan memeriksa seisi kerajaan untuk melacak keberadaannya dan menangkapnya segera. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Bisikan-bisikan mulai beredar. Sementara itu, wajah Alyss memucat ketakutan. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaanku secepat itu? Aku baru menjejakkan kaki di Spica pagi ini!"

Lea menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak tahu," balasnya dengan berbisik lirih, "tapi kau harus bersembunyi. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Saat orang-orang lain sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan pembicaraan—pembisikkan, tepatnya—mereka dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dua gadis yang baru berteman sejak tadi siang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian yang cukup aman untuk remaja 16 tahun yang menjadi incaran kerajaan untuk sebuah alasan bersifat negatif. Di dekat mereka untungnya ada toko tirai dan karpet, sehingga tanpa banyak diskusi lagi Alyss langsung disuruh bersembunyi di balik tumpukan tirai dan karpet.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar mereka meninggalkan tempat ini dan kau bisa keluar dengan aman," Lea mengutarakan rencananya sambil menutupi tubuh sang gadis dengan tirai, sementara pelanggan yang ada masih asyik bergosip dengan pemilik toko dan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Tirai-tirai yang ada sangat tebal dan cukup untuk menyembunyikan Alyss. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetap berpegang pada tujuanmu, oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wajahku, Lea? Apa mereka mengenalku?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Aldebaran Liddell sebelumnya, tapi semua orang percaya kalau Alyssora Liddell, saudara kembar Tuan Liddell, adalah orang asing. Tenang saja, kau pasti selamat."

Alyss benar-benar menyayangi anak cerdas ini. Dari balik tumpukan tirai tebal yang gelap dan meredam suaranya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu di tengah firasat buruknya. "Terima kasih banyak, Lea. Aku sangat berutang budi padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik juga," ia melemparkan sebuah senyum sedih, lalu baru teringat untuk menambahkan sesuatu cepat-cepat. "Dan oh iya, Lea."

Anak itu sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, kelihatan seperti sedang berpacu dengan waktu namun mengambil waktunya dengan santai. "Ya, Alyss?"

Remaja itu tersenyum. "Kau mirip dengan sahabatku di duniaku. Dia pintar, manis, dan tentu saja baik hati sepertimu. Menurutku, kau sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri, walau kita baru bertemu hari ini."

Memastikan bahwa tumpukan tirai dan karpet yang ada sudah cukup tebal namun masih memiliki rongga untuk bernapas, sang gadis kecil bergaun sewarna susu stroberi itu membalas lirih, "Aku juga."

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipis pemilik wajah oriental manis itu, sementara tangannya juga ikut menurun suhunya akibat rasa takut yang melanda. Tidak, ia tidak hanya takut tertangkap dan dihukum penggal oleh King of Diamonds. Yang ia takutkan adalah nasib gadis kecil yang sudah setia menemaninya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini, yang mencari keberadaan ibunya dan mungkin bisa membawanya pada informasi mengenai keberadaan Alde.

_(White Joker, kalau kau memang ada dan mengendalikan hidup kami di Spica, tolong bantu Lea sekarang juga!)_

* * *

.

.

Lea berjalan keluar dengan santai dari toko tirai dan karpet, sementara pemilik toko masih asyik bergosip dengan para pembeli yang tersisa sembari menunggu giliran pemeriksaan. Menurut gadis berusia 8 tahun itu, kebijakan yang diterapkan Kerajaan Trump kadang agak aneh. Bagaimana cara rakyat mengenali sosok Alyssora Liddell yang menyusup di antara mereka jika bahkan wajah dan ciri-cirinya saja tidak ada yang tahu?

Mereka dari tadi juga berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, lho. Dan tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka sama sekali, mengingat semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan terutama daftar belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan seorang remaja yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan seorang anak kecil tanpa membeli apapun di pasar itu.

Lea ingin berbuat nekat. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia dan Alyss pergi ke Kerajaan Trump bersama-sama. Namun jika pihak kerajaan sudah mengetahui keberadaannya seperti ini, bisa saja sebelum mereka bisa melihat pintu gerbang istana ternyata para pengawal sudah siap sedia dan menangkap mereka. Tidak boleh, Alyss harus bertahan hidup dan melaksanakan isi dari Janji Suci, bukan?

Toh dibandingkan dengan teman barunya itu, ia tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak memiliki tujuan yang terlalu berarti, sampai sekarang saja ia belum menemukannya. Yah, mungkin itu karena dia sendiri baru berumur delapan tahun. Setidaknya ia lebih cerdas dari teman-temannya, seperti kata Alyss padanya barusan.

Berhenti melamun tentang masalah-masalah yang ada, Lea memberanikan diri untuk mengganggu para prajurit yang masih asyik bertugas. Mata zamrudnya mulai menaruh fokus pada pergerakan mereka. Jika sudah sampai ke dekat tempat mereka, sedikit lagi...

Tangan kirinya mengambil beberapa butir kerikil yang dilemparkan ke arah orang-orang yang memakai seragam berwarna merah-hitam di hadapannya. "Hei kalian, prajurit-prajurit kerajaan! Untuk apa kalian mencari Alyssora Liddell?"

Salah satu prajurit yang terkena lemparan kerikil itu menoleh dan menghampiri gadis kecil dengan pertanyaan anehnya. "Tentu saja kami ini sedang menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Raja kepada kami. Ia memerintahkan kami untuk menangkap orang itu hidup atau mati, dan kami tidak akan melanggar perintah raja sampai satu titik pun."

"Tapi untuk apa kalian mencarinya dan menyuruh rakyat untuk mencarinya juga?" pemilik rambut merah muda itu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah tidak bersalahnya. "Aku saja bahkan baru kali ini mendengar nama itu, dan tentu saja aku tidak tahu wajahnya."

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar di antara orang-orang yang melihat perdebatan antara seorang gadis kecil dengan seorang prajurit. Maklum saja, apa yang dilakukan olehnya telah memancing perhatian banyak orang. Ada banyak di antara para penonton itu yang menyatakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak perempuan pemberani itu dan ada yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja—mungkin karena mereka terlalu patuh kepada King of Diamonds.

Sang prajurit yang dari tadi menjawab pertanyaannya terdiam.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa Nona Liddell itu, tidak ada gambar wajah atau ciri fisik yang mendukung, bagaimana caranya kita tahu kalau Nona Liddell ada di antara kita? Apa ... apa Tuan Prajurit ini sebenarnya juga tahu siapa dia?"

Sang prajurit juga mulai kesal. "Aku tahu kalau Nona Liddell adalah orang asing! Dan itu sudah cukup!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sudah mulai mengenal tempat ini? Hal-hal bisa terjadi, bukan? Bisa saja kalian salah tangkap, atau malah tidak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali."

Gadis kecil itu bersiap-siap untuk melontarkan argumen lainnya untuk menjatuhkan manusia tidak berpemikiran cerdas di hadapannya. "Kalau memang kalian begitu saja menuruti perintah ini dan segera mencari Nona Liddell tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya ... kalian prajurit-prajurit kerajaan ini bodoh sekali."

Tidak puas dengan geram dan dengus yang dihasilkan oleh kata-kata terakhirnya, iris klorofil itu memantulkan sinar kenakalan dan pemberontakan sambil menyatakan kalimat pamungkasnya sebelum akhirnya terdiam. "Atau raja kalian yang terlalu bodoh saat memberi perintah."

Semua orang terkesiap. Dan sisanya berjalan seperti adegan yang dipercepat.

"Anak ini telah melawan raja! Tangkap dia! SEKARANG!"

Tidak ada rontaan. Tidak ada jeritan. Tidak ada reaksi penolakan sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah gerakan cepat dari para prajurit Kerajaan Trump yang sudah terlatih tanpa emosi dan gosip-gosip yang mulai menyebar di udara sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai di Distrik Adamas en Corona.

_(Ibu, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.)_

* * *

.

.

Di balik tumpukan tirai dan karpet yang tergeletak di kumpulan barang dagangan sebuah toko tirai dan karpet di sebuah pasar yang terletak di Distrik Adamas en Corona, seorang gadis asing bernama Alyssora Liddell mulai kehabisan napas, cemas dengan kegelapan yang melingkupinya, dan nyaris tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa kalau ia tidak mau fokus. Untungnya, ia memiliki indra pendengaran yang cukup peka kalau dipaksa seperti ini, dan ia bisa mengetahui kalau pemeriksaan sudah berakhir karena orang-orang kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, mengingat pintu toko ditutup dengan tirai berupa untaian cangkang kerang dan perhiasan bertema pantai lainnya yang sangat berisik kalau sudah saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Ia harus keluar dari lingkupan tirai ini sekarang juga ... namun dengan cara yang benar. Satu per satu, remaja 16 tahun itu mulai menyingkirkan lapisan tirai dan karpet dari bawah. Harus ia akui, toko ini berantakan dan cara menyusun barang-barangnya sama sekali tidak rapi.

"Tirai yang ini sangat bagus lho, terbuat dari kain sutra kualitas terbaik! Benangnya saja berasal dari peternakan ulat sutra terbaik di Caelum en Trump, dan semuanya dibuat dengan teknologi tercanggih yang bisa Anda temukan di Corcilla en Corona. Bukankah ini sangat bagus untuk menghias jendela kamar Anda, Nyonya?"

Pelan-pelan. Sang gadis berusaha menyingkirkan lapisan karpet terakhir, dan untungnya sang penjual dan pembeli yang sedang berdiskusi itu masih jauh dari posisinya. Kakinya langsung melangkah dengan lembut dan perlahan di atas karpet-karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai—dan ini juga sebuah keberuntungan besar—ke arah pintu keluar. Penjualnya begitu sibuk berbicara pada pembelinya, dan tidak pernah melepaskan fokusnya dari setiap pembelinya setelah diperhatikan. Kalau ia mencuri salah satu tirainya, mungkin sang penjaga toko tidak akan mempedulikannya...

_**CRING! CRING!**_

Kecuali jika ia tidak memiliki cara yang brilian untuk melewati tirai untaian cangkang kerang yang sejauh ini menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar di toko itu. Astaga, _Kami-sama, _mengapa benda ini mampu menghasilkan suara yang seribut itu kalau sudah saling berciuman satu sama lain? Ini benar-benar mengganggu. Semoga saja penjaga toko mengira dirinya sebagai pelanggan biasa yang keluar dari toko dan batal membeli apa-apa.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?"

Dan aduhai sekali lagi, _Kami-sama, _mengapa wanita gemuk dengan kata-kata persuasif sebagai senjata andalannya itu sepertinya selalu bisa menyadari kehadirannya di tempat ini? Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bulu gagak itu baru teringat kalau dirinya masuk ke dalam toko ini bersama-sama dengan Lea, dan anak itu sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"E-eh, a-aku..."

"Kau itu pencuri, ya? Percuma saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencuri apa-apa dari toko ini! Aku ingat semua pelanggan yang ada di tokoku sampai mereka keluar dari toko ini!"

Gawat. Itu artinya dia tidak ingat Lea lagi dan tidak bisa menggunakan sahabatnya sebagai alasan, karena sang penjaga toko sudah melupakannya. Lagipula mereka masuk di saat kekacauan yang dimulai para prajurit kerajaan terjadi, mungkin saja orang-orang di dalam toko lebih memperhatikan titah Raja dan bukannya para pelanggan yang masuk dan keluar melalui tirai cangkang kerang.

"Dan oh iya, aku sepertinya tidak melihatmu masuk ke tempat ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Asal kau tahu saja, semua orang yang sering datang ke pasar ini mengenalku! Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak mengenal siapa aku, bukan?"

_(Bunuh aku sekarang.)_

"A-ah, bu-bukannya begitu! Aku memang baru datang ke kota ini. Ya, aku baru saja sampai di kota ini sekitar ... tadi malam, mungkin? Sekarang ini aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan di pasar dan melihat-lihat kota. Tadi aku masuk ke toko ini dengan temanku, tapi saat aku sedang melihat-lihat tirai yang ada di tempat ini, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masuk ke toko ini? Aku tidak yakin seorang pendatang yang baru saja sampai _tadi malam _akan berniat untuk pergi ke toko dan membeli tirai."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dari tadi, sebagian besar alasan yang dibuat oleh Alyss adalah jujur apa adanya. Lea memang meninggalkannya untuk menghadapi para prajurit, dan sampai sekarang ia belum mendengar kabar dari gadis kecil itu sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sendiri. Kini ia harus membuat kebohongan yang meyakinkan, sepertinya. "Aku ... aku ingin mencari pekerjaan, karena aku butuh uang untuk makan..."

_**KRUUK.**_

Ini juga bukan kebohongan. Perutnya semakin lapar sekarang.

Dan untungnya, wajah memelas ditambah suara keroncongan mampu membuat sang penjaga toko merasa iba. "Kau ... sama sekali tidak punya uang, ya?"

"Justru aku pergi ke kota ini karena ingin mengadu nasib, Bu," manik zamrud itu semakin memelas. Ia sangat kelaparan sekarang! Kalau bukan karena serdadu-serdadu kerajaan sialan itu, mungkin dirinya dan Lea bisa menikmati makanan yang enak dan hangat sekarang. "Ayahku selalu mabuk-mabukan, sehingga ibuku harus mencari pinjaman ke mana-mana dan mengelola kebun anggurnya sendirian, dibantu oleh adik-adikku. Aku sendiri masih cukup beruntung sempat bersekolah, dan sekarang aku ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk menghidupi keluargaku. Mungkin aku bisa menemukannya di tempat ini."

Sempurna. Sang penjaga toko ternyata seorang yang mudah tersentuh dengan cerita sedih seperti itu. "Tenang saja, gadis muda, aku akan membantumu di kota ini. Kau punya tempat tinggal?" Alyss menggeleng lemah dengan sorot kesedihan. "Sampai sekarang aku tinggal hanya sendirian di rumah, dan mungkin kau bisa menemaniku. Dan kau juga bisa bekerja di toko ini untukku. Soal makanan, kita akan segera mengurusnya, aku janji."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, pita rambut putihnya ikut bergoyang ceria. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Bu—"

"Mia. Namaku Sericumia dan aku pemilik toko ini. Kau cukup memanggilku Nona Mia, karena aku masih belum menikah. Siapa namamu?"

Sang gadis malang itu meraba—menggenggam erat dan bahkan nyaris meremas—rantai gelang berwarna keperakan dengan hiasan-hiasan manis bergantungan di rantainya melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, menjaga benda itu seakan-akan seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada gelangnya. Dalam sekali lirik, Mia langsung mengerti kalau itu adalah sebuah peninggalan yang berharga dari tempat asalnya. Dan gadis itu seperti sedang mencari kekuatan pada gelangnya atau mungkin memori yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

_(Hei, Ulrich, kau masih ada di sini bersamaku, kan? Walau aku berusaha meninggalkan masa lalu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi darinya begitu saja. Jika memang aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, setidaknya bisakah kau tetap bersama-sama denganku sampai akhir?)_

"Namaku Yumi."

* * *

.

.

Cepherio en Trump, pemimpin Kerajaan Trump bergelar King of Diamonds, sedang asyik menatap permaisurinya, Cassiolla en Trump, dengan sisi lembut yang tersisa dalam hatinya, lalu mulai menyisir setiap helai rambut yang bisa diraba oleh jemarinya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih lembut dari sekedar sutra berkualitas tertinggi yang pegawainya bisa temukan di Desa Caelum en Trump yang menjadi bahan utama dalam membuat pakaian kebesarannya. Setelah berkutat dengan bau amis darah sepanjang hari yang dipenuhi dengan kesibukan tiga upacara hukuman penggal untuk rakyat yang berani menentangnya, akhirnya aroma yang ditebarkan oleh ratunya yang cantik itu memenuhi seluruh indra penciumannya dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Padahal mereka sudah menikah selama bertahun-tahun, namun kecantikannya belum juga pudar. Mungkin inilah karunia yang telah diberikan Sang Joker untuknya yang masih berpegang teguh padanya dan selalu bergiat untuk memunahkan semua orang yang membencinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Patah kalimat itu begitu mudah meluncur di lidah siapa pun saat berhadapan dengan Queen of Hearts, tak terkecuali sang raja sendiri. Sudah berapa kali sepanjang hidupnya ia menyatakan hal itu? Ratusan? Ribuan? Ah, sampai beribu-ribu laksa pun Cepherio akan selalu menyatakannya kepada sang istri tercinta.

Namun ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganggunya sebagai seorang raja.

Tadi, prajurit-prajurit yang ditugaskan ke daerah pasar di Distrik Adamas en Corona membawa seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 8 tahun ke dalam penjara. Orang-orang yang menangkapnya berkata bahwa anak itu telah menghinanya dengan berkata kalau dia adalah seorang raja yang sangat bodoh.

Beraninya anak itu mengatakan hal yang demikian kepadanya. Seorang _anak kecil, _bayangkan saja, sudah berani merendahkannya seperti itu. Apa generasi yang sekarang akan semakin tidak bisa diatur? Semoga saja putra mahkotanya—jika suatu hari nanti ia akan memilikinya—tidak akan bertumbuh menjadi raja yang kasar seperti yang demikian.

Sifat kurang ajar anak itu bisa menyebar kepada rakyat Kerajaan Trump, dan sebagai seorang raja, ia harus menghentikannya sebelum bertumbuh semakin pesat. Aroma pemberontakan sudah semakin meluas dan mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengerahkan bawahannya lebih banyak lagi untuk mencari tempat persembunyian Aldebaran Liddell dan menghancurkannya sebelum orang-orang yang percaya pada bualan sang pemberontak itu bertambah banyak. Ia akan menghukum penggal gadis itu sesegera mungkin.

Perlahan, jari-jemari yang sempat berhenti itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas untuk meninabobokan sang kekasih dalam tidur lelap. Cepherio en Trump mampu untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tetapi orang-orang lain juga cukup cerdas untuk melihat fakta bahwa sang ratu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan normal untuk manusia dengan wajah yang jelas. Ia terlihat seperti sebuah boneka atau mungkin manekin di toko-toko pakaian, seakan-akan ada mantra yang menghipnotisnya sehingga dirinya terlihat kaku seperti itu. Matanya saja terlihat kosong dan tidak berbicara sama sekali, lebih parah dari rakyat jelata yang setidaknya masih menunjukkan warna-warna perasaan hati dengan sorot matanya.

Malam telah datang, bintang-bintang meredupkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat malam untuk setiap makhluk yang bergantung pada sinarnya, dan Lampu Utama Polaris beserta tiang-tiang obor yang berkaitan dengannya sudah beristirahat agar siap memberi terang yang cerah ceria esok hari. Di balik semua kegelapan itu, King of Diamonds masih mengagumi betapa indahnya rambut sehalus sutra yang memahkotai sang istri, betapa ia kecanduan pada tiap helaiannya yang telah diwarnai oleh Sang Joker dengan merah muda yang begitu manis.

* * *

_Aku hanya seorang anak perempuan terjebak di tengah-tengah_  
_Hidup adalah sebuah labirin dan cinta adalah sebuah teka-teki_  
_Aku tak tahu ke mana harus pergi dan aku tak bisa sendirian telah kucoba_  
_Dan aku tak tahu mengapa_

_**Lenka - The Show**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ceritanya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, yah. Maklum, di sini ada lebih banyak penjelasan mengenai Spica. Dan yah, setelah menganggap bahwa menulis 'SPiCa' itu ribet dan aneh, semuanya sudah diganti menjadi seperti biasanya. Mengenai wajah yang tidak jelas itu, jujur idenya diambil dari manga _Heart no Kuni no Alice _yang menjadi salah satu pedomanku. Kota Corona juga sedikit diambil dari _Pandora Hearts. _Tuh kan, referensiku banyak tidak? Hahaha :D

Terima kasih karena akhirnya kalian sudah selesai ujian dan memberi review. Aku suka itu! Tenang, setelah publish ini aku akan membalas semuanya, mumpung kalian semua sudah login dan duduk dengan manis. Love you all! Sampai bertemu di chapter 4: Shun The Frumious Bandersnatch!

Dream out Loud! =)


	5. Chapter 4: Shun TheFrumious Bandersnatch

Jack of Clubs dengan santai memandang kelopak-kelopak semanggi yang tidak pernah berhenti bermekaran di taman istana Kerajaan Trump. Petak semanggi itu memang sengaja diminta olehnya kepada tukang kebun istana sebagai tempatnya untuk menenangkan pikiran saat Raja meminta nasihat kepadanya.

Tentu saja, itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya di kerajaan ini sebagai seorang penasihat. Ia adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi terbaik di Distrik Corcilla en Corona dan memiliki wawasan yang sangat luas. Namun saat dirinya penat serta gundah, sang Jack juga membutuhkan tempat yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Petak semanggi ini juga sengaja dibuat di dekat kandang Jabberwock, makhluk abadi berukuran raksasa yang menjadi peliharaan King of Diamonds turun-temurun, simbol kekuatan dan kekuasaan Kerajaan Trump. Bagi Jack of Clubs, mengelus sisik-sisiknya yang sewarna bulu burung gagak itu membuatnya lebih lancar berpikir. Sebetulnya, adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya untuk dapat bersahabat baik dengan Jabberwock, karena memang sulit untuk mengambil hatinya dengan mudah.

"Hei, Jabberwock," bisiknya sambil terus mengelus sisik-sisik halus yang terjaga itu. Sang peliharaan hanya terdiam, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kehadiran manusia di depannya—sisiknya begitu tebal dan juga tahan api tentunya. Ia masih mengguncang-guncangkan keempat kakinya yang dirantai dan hampir tidak pernah dilepaskan.

Jika kerajaan sampai perlu melepaskan Jabberwock, itu berarti yang mereka hadapi adalah sebuah pertempuran yang begitu berat sampai para prajurit terlatih di bawah pimpinan Ace of Spades pun kesulitan untuk bertahan.

"Ada anak kecil yang mengejek raja hari ini," Jack of Clubs kembali lanjut berbicara, dengan semanggi kelopak empat tanda keberuntungan masih menghiasi topi hitam kesukaannya. "Gadis kecil itu berani berteriak di depan orang-orang bahwa Raja itu bodoh. Gila, ibunya mengajarkan apa sampai sikapnya menjadi kurang ajar seperti itu?"

"Grrr," makhluk yang menyerupai naga itu menggeram pelan, seakan menyetujui kata-kata sang Jack. Dia kembali melanjutkan curahan hatinya. "Apa pemberontakan sudah semakin meluas? Mungkin saja pengikut si Liddell sialan itu sudah mulai mempengaruhi rakyat. Sepertinya pasukan yang dikerahkan untuk mencari kelompok mereka harus diperbanyak. Tempat persembunyian mereka harus segera ditemukan."

Jabberwock kembali menggeram perlahan. "Iya, aku tahu," ujar Jack sambil terus mengelus lembut sisik-sisiknya. "King of Diamonds sudah memutuskan, anak kecil itu akan dipenggal besok pagi. Satu darah pendosa dicurahkan."

Kelopak-kelopak semanggi bergoyang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Lampu Utama Polaris masih terlihat jelas dari tempat ini dan cahaya darinya semakin meredup saja. Sebentar lagi malam yang sesungguhnya akan meninabobokan seisi Spica. "Aku pergi dulu, Jabberwock. Sampai jumpa."

Jack of Clubs berjalan kembali ke dalam bangunan istana dengan hati yang tenang, tanpa melihat mata hewan peliharaan kerajaan yang berkilat sinis.

_(Semakin kau berpikir kau bertambah akrab denganku, justru kau yang semakin terjatuh ke dalam pengaruhku, dasar bodoh. Tetaplah bekerja untukku dengan setia sampai hari itu tiba, Relasi-Relasiku.)_

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino** for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **04: **Shun The Frumious Bandersnatch

* * *

.

.

Harus diakui, Alyssora Liddell telah jatuh cinta dengan roti panggang yang dibelikan oleh Nona Sericumia di kios roti yang ada di depan toko tirainya. Sekali mencicipi rasanya, lidahnya langsung mengidentifikasi rasa ikan tuna segar yang dihancurkan dan menjadi saus krim utama si roti. Belum lagi setiap potongan olahan hasil laut yang mengisi bagian dalam roti tersebut bersama-sama dengan olesan tebal mentega, matang dengan sempurna setelah dibakar. Apalagi saat Nona Mia berkata kalau harganya cukup murah, dan terutama ia tidak perlu membayar sepeser pun.

"Roti ini benar-benar enak! Terima kasih, Nona Mia!"

Sang pemilik toko hanya tertawa. Ia sendiri memesan roti panggang dengan ukuran super besar yang membuat Alyss tidak lagi bertanya mengapa badannya sesubur itu. Hari sudah cukup sore dan pasar mulai menjadi sepi, sehingga ada cukup waktu untuk menikmati makanan seperti ini. "Sama-sama, Yumi," ujarnya pendek. "Setelah ini aku akan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kau ketahui untuk bekerja di toko ini, mulai dari jenis-jenis bahan tirai dan karpet serta kisaran harga dan kualitas. Kau bisa menawarkan barang dan menarik hati pelanggan, kan?"

Alyss mengangguk cepat, mulutnya masih belepotan karena saus krim tuna. "Akan aku usahakan, Nona Mia. Tapi nanti aku akan butuh sesuatu untuk membersihkan mulutku."

Bosnya itu tertawa lebar dan bahagia. "Demi kilau Polaris! Yumi, kau adalah gadis yang paling rakus saat memakan roti panggang sepanjang yang pernah kulihat!"

Berusaha untuk tidak mengotori gaun hijau mudanya, Alyss balas tersenyum dan berhasil menghabiskan makanannya, lalu mengambil selembar tisu yang dititipkan dari tukang roti yang ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Yumi yang seperti anak kecil saja.

Jika ada satu hal yang baru diperhatikan Alyss sekarang-sekarang ini, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa walaupun masih buram, Nona Mia memiliki bentuk wajah yang lebih nyata, karena terlihat lebih emosional. Bahkan sorot matanya pun bisa _berbicara, _tidak terlihat kosong tak bernyawa seperti penduduk lainnya.

Orang yang mempekerjakan dirinya bukanlah rakyat jelata biasa, dan mungkin saja ia telah ditakdirkan Sang Joker untuk berada di Spica dan menolong Alyss di saat seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

_**CRING! CRING!**_

"Halo, Sericumia sayangku!" sapa seorang pelanggan dengan ceria, yang rupanya adalah seorang laki-laki seumurannya dengan tampang agak acak-acakan. "Apa kabarmu hari ini? Para prajurit kerajaan mengobrak-abrik barang-barang di toko ini, tidak?"

"Ah, sungguh siang hari yang cerah, sayang!" wanita dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar dari orang-orang seumurannya itu balas melambai ceria. "Tidak, mereka tidak datang ke tempat ini dan seluruh susunan barang-barangku aman, tidak perlu dirapikan kembali."

"Sungguh disayangkan," lelaki itu memasang wajah muram, "padahal aku bisa membantumu untuk merapikan semuanya dan sekaligus mendapatkan makanan gratis..."

Sebagai seorang pendengar yang baik, Alyss ikut tertawa mendengarnya dan tanpa sadar ikut menimpali kata-kata itu. "Tidak ada orang yang menyatakan niat tersiratnya secara blak-blakan seperti itu! Seharusnya Tuan tetap menyimpannya dalam hati, bukan mengatakannya seperti ini."

Mia ikut tertawa juga mendengarnya. "Ah, orang ini memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, Yumi sayangku. Tadi itu bukan pertama kalinya ada penggeledahan oleh prajurit kerajaan. Mereka selalu membuat semua tempat menjadi berantakan. Dia akan menawarkan diri untuk membantu merapikan kembali barang-barang dagangan kami, agar kami memberinya uang makan." Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menjitak kepalanya. "Dasar tukang cari untung."

"Hei, aku memang butuh uang dan kautahu itu!" sang laki-laki mulai menurunkan beberapa karpet berbulu tebal yang sangat halus dari kereta kudanya—tentu saja ini kereta barang, bukan untuk penumpang—lalu masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan barang. "Kadang penghasilanku sebagai distributor panggilan saja tidak cukup."

Kedua wanita itu sama-sama tertawa, lalu Nona Mia memperkenalkan karyawan barunya kepada sang laki-laki yang menyapanya. "Yang tadi itu namanya Tuan Frei."

Ada yang menyambut perkenalan itu dengan teriakan yang sangat keras dari dalam gudang. "Lengkapnya Freiger! Tuan Freiger, usia 30 tahun, seorang distributor berbagai macam hasil produksi dari Distrik Rutrum en Corona untuk pedagang-pedagang di Distrik Adamas en Corona, saat ini sedang dalam pencarian pasangan hidup. Dan aku tertarik dengan gadis muda sepertimu!"

"Hei, gadis ini tidak akan pernah menikahimu, setidaknya aku takkan setuju kalau dia menikah denganmu!" Nona Mia melemparkan sahutan penuh majas sarkasme pada Tuan Frei. "Maaf, Yumi, orangnya memang seperti itu. Ya, dia memang mengantarkan tirai dan karpet dari salah satu pabrik kain langgananku di Rutrum. Kautahu tempat itu?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya," Alyss mengangguk cepat. "Temanku sudah menceritakan keempat distrik yang ada di kota ini. Distrik Rutrum en Corona, tempat pabrik dan pengrajin, intinya usaha produksi barang. Benar, kan?"

"Wanita cerdas," bosnya tersenyum. "Dan untuk kauketahui, pabrik langgananku telah menggunakan teknologi paling canggih yang bisa kautemukan di Distrik Corcilla en Corona, tempat pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi itu. Frei tidak hanya mengantar barang untukku saja, ada banyak toko dan pabrik yang menggunakan jasanya. Dan kadang, tidak selalu Frei yang mengantarkan barang untukku, tapi karena dia paling sering datang, kami menjadi akrab."

"Tuan Frei sepertinya laki-laki yang baik. Dia lucu dan menyenangkan."

"Dia memang baik dan lucu, tapi tetap saja belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang. Janji padaku ya, Yumi, kau tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengannya! Nanti aku habis diejek olehnya, ia selalu mengingat kata-kataku, begitu juga denganku. Tentu saja itu bukan berarti dia teman yang jahat, aku hanya meledeknya tadi."

"Tenang saja," Alyss tersenyum lembut, "aku sudah memiliki laki-laki yang kusukai, kok."

Lagi-lagi setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang gadis kembali menghembuskan napas panjang dan meletakkan tangannya ke dekat matanya yang menatap kosong tak terbaca. Meraba ke arah iris mata sewarna dedaunan segar yang sama persis dengan milik pemuda yang selalu membayangi mimpi-mimpinya, yang baru ia peroleh setelah memasuki dunia ajaib ini. Atasannya tidak memperhatikan hal itu. "Baguslah kalau begitu," Mia mengangguk. "Laki-laki yang kausukai ini ... apa dia tinggal di tempat asalmu?"

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakan hal itu, Nona Mia?"

"Oh, oke," ia berjalan ke arah gudang untuk melihat barang-barang yang baru saja masuk. "Sudah diangkut semuanya, Frei?"

"Sudah, Bos!" laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya dan ikut melipat tangan kanannya seperti memberi penghormatan. "Silakan dilihat-lihat, sementara aku akan berkenalan dengan karyawan barumu. Bukankah begitu, gadis muda?"

Kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya disambut dengan sebuah jitakan pelan di kepala dan tawa riuh di sepanjang toko yang belum dikunjungi oleh pelanggan sejak Tuan Frei datang tadi. Maklum, sore sudah menjelang sehingga orang-orang tidak lagi berbelanja. "Salam kenal, Tuan Frei, namaku Yumi. Dan aku masih berumur 16 tahun, jadi aku akan berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menikah denganmu."

"Tuh, kan, apa kubilang?!" teriakan soprano lain muncul dari dalam gudang. "Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah! Bahkan seharusnya gadis seumurannya masih menjadi pelajar di Corcilla. Memangnya kaumau menghidupi dia dan keluarganya? Tidak, kan?"

"Kau dan keluargamu?" Frei terbelalak, lalu berganti dengan mata penuh perasaan iba yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Wah, kaudatang ke kota ini untuk mengadu nasib, ya? Kasihan sekali dirimu."

Tak lama kemudian, Nona Mia sudah keluar dari gudang dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke tangan kanan Frei. "Ini untuk pakan kudamu, sepertinya dia mulai kelaparan. Kasihan dia sudah bekerja keras, sekarang pergi dan rawat dia dengan baik."

Gadis pendatang itu mengerti kalau atasannya sedang mencoba mengusir pria dengan rambut acak-acakan di hadapannya ini, namun yang disuruh tidak peduli. "Hei, kok bisa para prajurit tidak memeriksa tokomu?"

"Oh, itu keberuntungan sepertinya," Mia menjawab dengan santai. "Ada seorang gadis kecil yang bertanya kepada mereka, mengapa mereka mencari Alyssora Liddell kalau rakyat dan mereka sendiri bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dia berkata bahwa prajurit kerajaan itu bodoh, tapi karena mereka hanya menerima perintah, anak itu malah bilang bahwa Raja-lah yang bodoh untuk memberi perintah seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka langsung menangkapnya dan menghentikan penggeledahan."

"Demi kilau Polaris, anak itu sudah gila!" Frei memberi komentarnya. "Siapa yang sudah mengajarnya untuk melakukan hal segila itu? Berani taruhan, Raja akan memenggal kepalanya besok pagi."

Alyss merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. "Em, Nona Mia, seperti apa ciri-ciri anak kecil itu? Yang mengejek Raja seperti tadi, maksudnya."

"Ah, kata para pelangganku tadi, ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Warna rambut yang cukup jarang di tempat ini, jadi cukup mudah diingat. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, Nona Mia," pita rambut putihnya yang diikat menjadi seperti telinga rusa itu ikut bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan gerakan tulang lehernya yang menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

_(Lea, kau sudah gila!)_

* * *

.

.

Toko tirai dan karpet tempat Alyss bekerja bukanlah tempat tinggal Nona Mia yang sebenarnya. Adalah sebuah fakta bahwa wanita berusia 30 tahun itu menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari selama tiang-tiang obor masih menyala di dalam tokonya—dan sebentar lagi dirinya akan melakukan hal yang sama—namun bukan berarti itu adalah sebuah rumah. Tidak, hunian yang sebenarnya ada di luar area pasar, dan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan kerajaan.

Pasar terbesar di Distrik Adamas en Corona, yang mungkin saja merupakan pasar terbesar di seluruh penjuru negeri, begitu dekat dengan istana Kerajaan Trump. Baru sekarang gadis dengan pita rambut putih itu mengerti mengapa dia dan Lea harus melintasi area yang padat pengunjung itu.

Nona Mia sudah menutup tokonya saat bintang-bintang mulai meredup walau orang-orang masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, lalu mengajak Alyss pulang ke rumahnya dengan salah satu kereta kuda yang masih menawarkan jasanya di pasar selarut ini. Sesampainya di rumah Mia yang penuh dengan warna-warni kain sutra (ia banyak mendaur ulang kain-kain dari tirai ataupun karpet yang tidak terjual menjadi barang-barang di rumahnya) yang empuk, ia dan bosnya meminum segelas susu coklat hangat sebagai bagian dari rutinitas penutup hari, kemudian ditunjukkan sebuah kamar kosong sebagai tempat tinggal barunya, dan akhirnya mandi sebelum tidur.

Namun seempuk apapun sprei tempat tidurnya dan sehalus apapun sutra mantan tirai jendela yang menjadi alas berbaringnya, saudara kembar Aldebaran Liddell itu masih tidak bisa tidur.

_(Lea, apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.)_

Dan semakin ia memikirkan nasib gadis cilik yang akan dipenggal besok pagi itu, semakin ketakutan dan merasa bersalahlah Alyss. Semua itu mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menyelamatkan sahabat barunya. Tapi bagaimana? Di luar sangat gelap setelah semua tiang obor mati. Bintang-bintang tidak akan cukup terang baginya untuk bisa melihat jalan, sedekat apapun posisinya dengan kerajaan.

_/ Selamatkan Lea. Pergi ke dalam istana. Pasti ada jalan. /_

Ada sebuah suara yang sangat jelas terdengar, namun tidak terlihat siapa yang mengucapkan dalam kegelapan seperti ini. "Siapa kau?" ia mulai bertanya, namun dengan suara lirih. "Kau, yang berbicara kepadaku, kau itu siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain angin malam yang berhembus cukup keras, seolah-olah terpaannya ingin memeluk dirinya erat-erat dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan di situlah ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sangat berguna baginya, sementara siapa yang memberi nasihat kepadanya bukan lagi hal yang perlu menjadi prioritas utama saat ini.

_Charm bracelet _yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, gelang yang menjadi kado terakhir dari Ulrich Stern di hari ulang tahunnya, satu-satunya hal yang masih tersisa dari tempat asalnya, dapat menyala terang dalam gelap.

_(Aku tahu Ulrich, kau masih ada di sini menemaniku, bukan? Terima kasih banyak.)_

* * *

.

.

Setelah berhasil keluar diam-diam dari rumah Nona Mia dengan melompati jendela kamar dan memanjat pagar, Alyss berusaha menyihir _charm bracelet_-nya menjadi lebih besar dan membungkus semuanya dengan pita rambut dengan menyisakan satu gantungan berbentuk hati untuk menjadi penerang jalan, baru memakainya di kepala agar tidak merepotkan.

_/ Perbesar lambang bentuk hatinya. Lambangnya saja, tidak usah seluruh gelangnya. /_

Suara aneh itu lagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat ini, tapi toh Alyss tetap mencobanya. Gelang ini bisa menjadi senter kepala yang sangat bagus.

_(Hei, lambang hati, membesarlah.)_

Yang membesar malah seluruh gelang itu, termasuk pita rambutnya. Kontan gadis itu langsung mengecilkannya lagi.

_/ Konsentrasilah, Yumi Ishiyama. Bayangkan apa yang mau kaulakukan pada gelangmu itu. Kekuatanmu adalah mengubah bentuk benda, bukan hanya mengubah ukuran benda secara keseluruhan saja. /_

Gila, suara ini bahkan mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa ini hanya suara-suara dari kepalanya saja, atau orang ini telah berhasil mengintip memorinya selama di Paris saat dia pingsan dan dibawa ke Aula Cermin. Lebih lagi karena suaranya yang agak berat, jadi ini pasti suara seorang laki-laki.

Mengabaikan keanehan yang ada dan membayangkan baik-baik benda yang ia inginkan, akhirnya toh ia berhasil melakukannya. Ornamen hati yang ada di gelangnya menjadi lebih besar dan bersinar sangat terang.

_(Hei, suara aneh, terima kasih.)_

Kalau Lea ingin diselamatkan, ia harus bertindak cepat. Mungkin suara ini bisa membimbing dirinya untuk mencapai gadis kecil sahabatnya itu. Jadi kakinya mulai berlari secepat mungkin, dan sesampainya di pintu gerbang istana yang terdekat dari tempatnya, rupanya kedua penjaga gerbang kerajaan sedang tertidur lelap.

_**CTIK. CTIK.**_

"Penjaga bodoh," bisiknya lirih setelah menjentikkan jarinya tepat di telinga penjaga gerbang sebelah kanan. "Tapi tetap saja gerbang ini terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat. Apa kaupunya saran yang bagus, suara aneh?"

_/ Panggilan yang aneh. Kaubisa mengecilkan dirimu sendiri dan masuk ke dalam, baru mengembalikan ukuran tubuhmu seperti semula. Ingat, kaubisa mengubah bentuk apapun, tapi bukan berarti kaubisa mengubah warnanya juga. Hanya bentuk saja. /_

Alyss mengangguk, lalu mulai mengecilkan tubuhnya. Sela-sela besi pintu gerbang sudah cukup baginya untuk masuk ke dalam istana, baru ia memperbesar tubuhnya ke ukuran semula. "Setelah itu ke mana lagi?" ia bertanya perlahan.

Namun yang menyambutnya hanya keheningan belaka, karena tidak ada jawaban selain angin malam yang berhembus dingin seakan ingin meninggalkannya. "Hei, mengapa kau tidak menjawab juga? Aku butuh arahan darimu!"

Hal-hal berjalan semakin rumit. Ia sendirian di dalam istana Kerajaan Trump yang sangat luas. Dan ditambah sebuah masalah yang tidak kalah pelik—

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

Sepertinya ada beberapa pengawal yang sedang memeriksa istana.

* * *

.

.

"Menurutmu, mengapa Raja masih menyuruh kita untuk berpatroli seperti ini?"

Sepasang pengawal yang memakai seragam putih dengan motif-motif aneh bernuansa hitam dan merah itu berpikir kalau mereka sudah berbicara dengan suara yang sangat perlahan sampai nyaris mencapai angka 20 Hertz, namun sayang masih ada telinga ketiga yang menangkap gelombang-gelombang longitudinal yang bergetar dari pita suara mereka. Sayangnya, obor yang mereka bawa di tangan belum berhasil menyorot ke arah sang penguntit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Padahal tidak akan ada yang mengganggu Raja, bukan? Mungkin benar kata anak itu, Raja kita memang bodoh!"

Dan pemilik pasang telinga ketiga yang bersangkutan masih terus berlari diiringi gelombang puluhan hertz yang berasal dari dua sol sepatu _mary-jane _hitam, membiarkan gaunnya berkibar seirama dengan pergerakan sebuah lampu sorot berbentuk jantung hati di kepalanya.

"Ssst! Diam, kau itu sedang membicarakan Raja! Kaumau kepalamu dipenggal, ya?"

Meskipun kini dirinya mulai merasa ketakutan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan menimbulkan keributan yang cukup keras, sang gadis masih terus berlari menjauh. Bukan hanya dia yang membenci sang raja, tapi juga orang-orang yang berpura-pura setia kepadanya. Sungguh kasihan sekali sang pemimpin tukang penggal kepala itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Makanya, kau juga jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

Dan gadis remaja itu masih terus berlari, bersama-sama dengan cahaya dari gelang di kepala yang menuntunnya. Ada sebuah gubuk kecil di kejauhan, dan bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk berlindung. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah bangunan yang tidak terpakai, mungkin itu adalah gudang penyimpanan alat-alat milik tukang kebun, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Tapi harus kuakui, raja kita memang bodoh."

Ah, iya, Alyssora Liddell lupa kalau gubuk ini pasti akan dikunci, bukan? Jika memang benar ia bisa mengubah bentuk benda, mungkin pintunya bisa disihir olehnya sehingga ada sebuah lubang untuknya masuk. Ya, itu bisa dilakukan sepertinya jika dia mau berusaha.

"Betul! Dan kalau bukan karena aku takut dipenggal olehnya, aku takkan mau menuruti semua kata-katanya yang aneh itu."

Pintu benar-benar membentuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar baginya untuk dilewati. Setelah itu tinggal mengubah kembali bentuk pintunya menjadi seperti semula dan menghela napas lega, lalu mencoba untuk mendengarkan baik-baik apa ada jalan keluar atau tidak. Namun malam ini ada sesuatu yang mengkhianatinya dari langit, sesuatu yang selalu ada bersama dengan setiap nanometer keajaiban yang coba dibuat dari imajinasinya.

"Hei, lihat itu, di langit ada aurora! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga. Sepertinya Raja kita sedang waras. Mungkin saja seseorang yang bisa menyihir sudah datang, dan mungkin dia ada di sekitar sini. Auroranya sangat jelas terlihat!"

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

Langkah-langkah kaki yang memakai sepatu bot kulit itu membentuk gelombang suara yang teratur seperti ketukan musik, ia bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Mereka semakin mendekat saja, tapi untunglah sol sepatu hitam Alyss sudah menapaki tumpukan rerumputan kering yang menyerupai jerami di dalam gubuk sehingga lubang di pintu dapat dihilangkan. Tunggu sebentar, untuk apa ada tumpukan jerami di dalam gudang?

"Cahayanya semakin terang! Aku yakin ada penyusup di istana ini. Tidak sia-sia kita berjaga hari ini, mungkin kerajaan akan memberikan kita sesuatu jika kita berhasil menangkapnya. Ayo!"

Sepasang pengawal Kerajaan Trump sedang berlari ke arah jalan setapak yang mengarah ke gubuk reyot tempat sang buronan bersembunyi dan mengarahkan obor di tangan masing-masing ke seluruh penjuru. Satu suara yang dihasilkan dari kesalahan sepele dan sang gadis akan tertangkap. Hanya saja, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menahan suara jika pancaran _charm bracelet _lapis pita rambut putih miliknya memberi pasokan cahaya yang cukup bagi kedua bola mata kehijauan untuk menangkap bayangan sesosok makhluk yang begitu mengejutkan?

"Ya, ayo! Aku jadi bersemangat malam ini!"

Alyss bisa melihat bulu-bulu coklat tua panjang yang menutupi sekujur tubuh berukuran raksasa setinggi seekor kuda biasa di hadapannya saat ini, dilengkapi dengan empat kaki jenjang yang masing-masing memiliki kuku yang sayangnya tidak setajam taring-taring putih kekuningan yang dipamerkan oleh sebuah mulut menyeringai penuh aura menakutkan sepanjang wajahnya yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan serigala yang kabarnya tinggal di hutan dekat sekolahnya. Dasar makhluk aneh, ini adalah anjing _retriever_ yang terkena gigantisme dengan wajah serigala. Anjing yang dilihatnya di televisi begitu lucu dan penyayang dan mahir berolahraga sesuai dengan namanya yaitu 'Buddy', tetapi sayangnya hasil persilangan haram antara serigala dan _retriever_ ini bukanlah tipikal yang demikian.

_**prok. Prok. PROK.**_

"Hei, mungkin tidak, ia bersembunyi di gubuk ini?"

"Tempat tinggal Bandersnatch? Cukup sekali aku melihat sosoknya, itu pun juga tidak sengaja. Kalau mereka bilang Bandersnatch masih lebih baik dari Jabberwock, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah mau hidup untuk melihat seperti apa peliharaan kerajaan kita tercinta ini."

"Hewan itu kan selalu tidur, nyaris tidak pernah bangun selama tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Apa istilahnya? Hibernasi. Ya, hibernasi. Dia tidak akan mengganggu kita."

"Kita membawa obor, bodoh. Dia bisa bangun kalau ada cahaya yang mengenai matanya, tapi tanpa cahaya kita tidak akan bisa melihat."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam dan mengambil Pedang Vorpal di sana? Bisa saja, kan?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam dan berhadapan dengan hewan mengerikan itu. Ayo, kita cari dia ke tempat lain!"

Dua pasang telinga dengan pencahayaan terbatas memfokuskan kemampuannya. Jadi nama makhluk ini Bandersnatch? Sebuah nama yang mengerikan. Dan sekarang anjing jadi-jadian ini mulai tertarik pada cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh _charm bracelet _pemberian Ulrich untuk Yumi, seakan-akan ia akan mengambilnya tanpa izin dan tidak ada yang (tidak) bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh taring-taring di gusinya. Gelang dari Ulrich, harta bendanya yang paling berharga, tidak boleh sampai lecet, namun kini benda itu tidak mau berhenti bersinar terang, sementara hormon adrenalin terus membuat jantungnya berpacu keras tanpa kesempatan untuk mengeluarkannya dalam teriakan.

_(HUAAAA!)_

* * *

.

.

"Grrr..."

Geraman Bandersnatch sama persis dengan geraman yang sempat menyapa kedua telinganya di Hutan Andromeda, mungkin karena hewan ini memiliki kepala serigala. Masih menakutkan seperti biasanya, apalagi setelah ditambah dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah sumber cahaya satu-satunya dalam gubuk kecil berlantai tumpukan jerami itu—gelangnya yang berharga, kado ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang paling menarik hati.

"Kau, jangan sampai berani melukai apapun yang ada di tubuhku, ya," bibirnya mengucapkan peringatan dengan suara pelan, padahal ia sendiri yang merasa ketakutan dengan kehadirannya. "Mengapa masih terus melihat ke arah gelangku, sih?"

Ruangan ini begitu gelap, dan walaupun sudah tua namun susunan kayu yang menjadi dinding gubuk itu nyaris tidak menyediakan celah bagi sinar bintang atau obor untuk masuk, bahkan di siang hari sekalipun. Otaknya juga sempat merekam pembicaraan kedua pengawal yang tadi berjalan searah dengannya di dekat gubuk ini. Jika memang benar hewan ini berhibernasi selama dikurung di tempat ini, maka seharusnya sekarang ia masih agak mengantuk. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat cahaya, dan juga sudah lama mulutnya tidak mencicipi rasa makanan ataupun air untuk diminum

Lama tidak makan, ya?

_(Oh _Kami-sama _yang agung, tolong buat Bandersnatch yang kuhadapi sekarang ini tidak berselera untuk memakan daging manusia sepertiku, malah kalau perlu buat dirinya tidak usah merasa kelaparan sama sekali. Amin.)_

Setengah anjing berbulu coklat tua itu belum bergerak sama sekali, masih menatap ke arah cahaya dari _charm bracelet-_nya yang pancaran sinarnya tidak bisa dimatikan kecuali ada sumber cahaya lainnya yang lebih baik. Sayangnya membuat api sebagai sumber cahaya baru di dalam gubuk berlantai tumpukan jerami seperti ini sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bagus jika ia masih mau kembali ke rumahnya di Paris dengan selamat sentosa.

"Kau suka dengan gelangku?" tanya Alyss ragu. "Kau suka dengan sinarnya, ya? Sudah lama tidak melihat sinar apapun?"

Jika memang benar di dalam gubuk ini ada Pedang Vorpal, yang otaknya sampai sekarang belum mengenali fungsinya untuk apa sampai harus dijaga dengan sebegitu ketatnya, maka gadis itu mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian makhluk di hadapannya ini dengan membiarkan makhluk di hadapannya untuk bermain-main dengan gelang ini sementara dia sendiri mengendap-endap untuk mendapatkan Pedang Vorpal, mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa bentuknya, lalu mengecilkan ukurannya sampai berubah menjadi sebuah pisau belati yang cocok di tangannya. Selesai, dia tinggal mencoba keluar dari gubuk ini sekaligus mendapatkan sebuah senjata untuk melindungi diri, lalu mencari jalan menuju penjara demi membebaskan Lea. Melumpuhkan beberapa orang juga mungkin akan dibutuhkan saat ini.

Yang menjadi masalah juga saat ini adalah, bagaimana kalau gelangnya tidak bisa kembali?

_Charm bracelet, _satu-satunya barang dalam kotak kado hitam berpita putih yang dipegang erat-erat dan nyaris oleh Ulrich Stern saat pemuda itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya yang masih disimpan oleh orang yang berhak menerima seluruh isi kotak kadonya. Gelang keperakan yang berhasil membuat hati Yumi Ishiyama melayang ke udara saat pertama kali melihatnya, apalagi ditambah dengan bangau kertas merah muda lambang cinta dan pengharapan serta kartu ucapan motif bunga sakura bertuliskan _'Je t'aime, Yumi' _di atasnya. Memorinya masih menyimpan rekamannya dengan jelas, sebuah kado ulang tahun untuk gadis berkebangsaan Jepang di usianya yang menginjak 15 tahun dan juga sebuah pernyataan cinta yang batal diucapkan hanya karena malaikat maut terlebih dahulu menjemput.

Tidak bisakah Yumi menyimpan benda yang disukainya?

Tetapi hewan ini tertarik dengan sinarnya.

_(Oh, sudahlah, kau masih memiliki mata hijau Ulrich, bukan?_

_Yah, walau jika kau berhasil kembali, mungkin kau akan kehilangan mata itu._

_Tapi kau harus melupakannya, suka atau tidak suka.)_

Jadi Alyss melepaskan pita rambut yang melapisi gelangnya, mengembalikan pitanya ke ukuran semula sebelum memakainya, lalu melemparkan gelangnya tepat di depan muka sang Bandersnatch. Selama setengah serigala itu masih tertarik dengan cahaya yang baru dilihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama, akhirnya gadis berpita rambut putih itu berhasil menyelipkan Pedang Vorpal (yang kini sudah menjadi belati) ke ikat pinggang putihnya dengan aman.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang lembut sedang menggesek-gesek kakinya.

Bandersnatch berbaring dengan manis tepat di sebelah kaki kiri Alyss. Mata tajam serigalanya berkilat-kilat bahagia, sementara _charm bracelet-_nya masih dalam keadaan utuh sekitar sepuluh inci dari ujung hidungnya. Tatapan matanya seolah ingin berkata, _'Aku senang kamu memberikan cahaya padaku, aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang baik, tapi itu milikmu jadi kukembalikan.'_

"Terima kasih banyak, Bandersnatch."

Bulu-bulu coklatnya yang halus begitu menggoda untuk dielus-elus, namun ia masih mempunyai sebuah misi. Itu pun jika hewan ini mengizinkannya lewat dan membawa pergi Pedang Vorpal serta gelangnya, itu pun jika dia sendiri dapat menemukan posisi sel penjara tempat Lea dikurung secepat mungkin, dan itu pun jika kantuk yang menyerangnya saat ini bisa ditahan. Kini semua rencananya telah berantakan karena sepasang pengawal yang berjalan ke arahnya dan seekor gabungan anjing dan serigala yang sudah lama tidak melihat cahaya.

Malam di Spica sudah larut, Lampu Utama Polaris bisa terbangun kapan saja karena tidak ada penunjuk waktu yang jelas saat ini, rencana di otaknya terkesan tidak mungkin dilakukan. Besok pagi adalah waktu eksekusi dan masih ada waktu untuk melakukan semuanya.

"Purr..."

Alyss tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si raksasa di sampingnya yang kini sudah tertidur lelap sembari mengecilkan gelang dan memakainya kembali di pergelangan tangan kiri. "Kau sudah mengantuk, ya? Aku juga. Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, Bandersnatch sayang."

Sudah lama sekali gadis remaja itu tidur sendirian setiap malam, dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh yang dipancarkan oleh makhluk hidup di sampingnya serta suara dengkuran konstan yang berubah fungsi menjadi lagu ninabobo seperti ini membuat tidurnya lebih lelap dari sebelumnya.

Satu hari penuh keajaiban di Spica berlalu sudah.

* * *

.

.

_"Halo."_

_Manik mata sang gadis berkebangsaan Jepang itu bisa melihat sosok di hadapannya dengan sangat jelas, mengingat ia belum membutuhkan kacamata seperti sahabatnya, Jeremie Belpois. Suara bas yang membuatnya candu, tatapan mata penuh kejujuran yang membuatnya melumer seketika, dan rambut sewarna coklat batangan merek kesukaannya yang menggoda jemari setiap gadis untuk bermain-main dengan helaiannya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak di hadapannya, bernapas dengan normal dan begitu ... hidup._

_Itulah yang membuatnya tahu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi belaka._

_Namun setiap sengatan listrik yang mengejutkannya setiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan, bunyi ornamen di _charm bracelet _yang bergemerincing bersama-sama saat berayun-ayun, dan tawa yang muncul dalam setiap pembicaraan ringan yang membahagiakan membuat dirinya tahu jelas bahwa tubuhnya akan memberontak jika saraf-saraf di tangan kirinya menyuruh otot -otot lurik untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman hangat tangan kanan pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman di sampingnya._

_Yumi Ishiyama tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari semua hal tentang Ulrich Stern yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta berulang kali pada lelaki itu, setiap detik yang dihabiskan bersama-sama dengannya._

_Jika _Kami-sama _mengizinkan, dia ingin hidup dalam mimpi ini selamanya, yang sayangnya tidak akan mungkin terjadi._

_"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."_

_Perlahan, jembatan kuning yang menghubungkan pabrik tua tempat mereka berpisah di alam nyata itu kehilangan warnanya. Putih tanda kekosongan mulai terisi dengan warna-warna baru yang kebanyakan sewarna dengan dedaunan—oh, memang hal-hal yang banyak terdapat di sana adalah dedaunan. Di belakang mereka, ada gemercik air sungai yang mengalir syahdu sementara beberapa ekor ikan kecil asyik bermain-main dengan teman sekelompoknya._

_Namun yang belum Yumi mengerti adalah, mengapa mendadak penampilan Ulrich berubah? Mata hijaunya masih menatap dengan cara yang sama, namun rambutnya berganti warna menjadi serupa dengan dirinya, sewarna langit di malam hari. Model pakaian yang dipakai pemuda itu juga tidak sama lagi, seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang ada di Spica._

_Dan mungkin saja, ini adalah salah satu sisi liar Hutan Andromeda._

_"Ini ... tempat apa, Ulrich? Indah sekali."_

_Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab, malah diabaikan dan digantikan ke arah topik lain. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini, di tempat ini. Selalu menunggumu. Selama ini, aku menantikan waktu pertemuan kita secara nyata dan bukan hanya dalam mimpi. Aku tahu waktunya akan tiba sebentar lagi dan aku bisa memelukmu sekali lagi."_

_(He-hei, siapa yang selama ini menanti keajaiban? Akulah yang paling menderita atas kepergianmu!)_

_"Kita ... akan bertemu lagi? Secara nyata?"_

_Dia mengangguk. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tenang saja. Maaf kalau aku mengunjungimu, padahal belum waktunya. Kau belum benar-benar memulai perjalananmu ke arah tempatku, bukan? Seharusnya aku tidak mengunjungimu di sini. Maaf."_

_Manik hijau—atau hitam? Ia tidak tahu soal itu—memancarkan sorot kesedihan. "Tapi aku bahagia untuk bersama-sama denganmu, sekali lagi, seperti ini! Malah jika aku mampu, aku ingin sekali membekukan momen ini dan hidup selamanya bersamamu."_

_"Aku tahu, kok," lelaki itu memandang lurus ke arah hutan dan sungai, "namun pasti akan tiba waktu yang tepat. Untuk sekarang ini, aku akan membuatmu melupakan semua ini."_

_"Hei, Ulrich! Jangan pergi!" kata-kata permohonan masih bergetar dari pita suara sementara air mata mulai menggenang tanpa diharapkan. "Tolong, tetaplah bersamaku!"_

_"Jangan lupa, aku ini kan saudara kembarmu juga!" bibir yang mengeluarkan suara untuk memberi efek menenangkan itu sukses menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang meluap, diiringi dengan harapan-harapan agar apa yang diyakini sejak lama dapat menjadi kenyataan secepat mungkin. "Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Yumi ... Alyss..."_

_"Ulrich!"_

_"Selalu berdiri bersamamu ... walau kau tidak bisa melihatku ... selalu ada sepanjang waktu ... tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menemanimu ... selalu di dekatmu tanpa lelah..."_

_Dua orang berteriak satu sama lain, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan saat gulita menelan._

(Karena aku mencintaimu.)

* * *

_Aku menemukan diriku sendiri di Wonderland  
Berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri  
Apa ini nyata  
Apa ini hanya pura-pura?  
Aku akan tetap berdiri tegak sampai akhir_

_**Avril Lavigne - Alice**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya ada juga bagian yang panjangnya 5k! #usapkeringat

Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai hilang harapan dengan 50 ribu dalam 30 hari. Ini sudah hari ke-15 dan cerita ini panjangnya bisa lebih dari itu. Yang benar saja, _arc _pertama ini baru akan berakhir di bagian 6, tapi panjangnya sudah seperti ini! Gila. Habisnya Alice in Wonderland keren sih :3

Oh iya, aku mau mengajak para reviewer untuk memberi review sambil menebak jalan ceritanya. Bagian apa saja yang ada. Kalau idenya memang akan di_-publish, _maka bagian yang bersangkutan akan didedikasikan untuk mereka yang berhasil menebak dengan benar. Bagaimana? Sekalian mejeng nama dan numpang eksis gitu...

Yo, ditunggu dan sampai jumpa di bagian 6: Losts, Founds, and Replacements!

Dream out Loud! =)


	6. Chapter 5: Losts Founds and Replacements

Lampu Utama Polaris belum terlalu lama memancarkan cahaya terangnya di hari yang baru ini, namun aktivitas dalam Kerajaan Trump masih bertahan dalam puncak kesibukannya. Barisan pengawal memicingkan mata untuk setiap orang yang mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan Istana Seratus Menara—sebuah julukan yang diberikan oleh bawahan-bawahan yang bekerja di dalam istana secara tidak resmi, karena jika semua menara dihitung jumlahnya tidak akan mencapai angka lima puluh.

King of Diamonds telah bersiap-siap dan memakai salah satu jubah kebesarannya. Ini adalah sebuah prosesi penting, hiburannya selama menjadi seorang raja yang mengepalai sebuah pemerintahan dengan bentuk monarki absolut. Jack of Club selalu bersiap sedia di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya duduk-duduk santai di hadapan petak semanggi yang ada di dekat kandang Jabberwock, salah satu sahabat akrabnya. Ace of Spades seperti biasanya memasang raut wajah keras tanpa emosi yang menjadi ciri khas sang jenderal tertinggi Kerajaan Trump. Queen of Hearts sendiri sepertinya masih didandani oleh dayang-dayang istana.

Yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah tentu saja sebuah _guillotine _yang sudah dipoles mengilap sampai setiap orang bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri dengan jelas pada bilah besi tajam yang masih tergantung di puncak alat pemenggal kesayangan King of Diamonds itu. Padahal sepertinya benda penjagal itu baru saja diciprati noda marun darah segar dari tiga DNA yang tidak memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain sehari yang lalu.

Hari ini, ia akan menikmati selezat apa cairan kehidupan yang sempat mengalir dalam organ tubuh seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun yang berani menghina rajanya di depan khalayak umum.

Ah, sebuah rutinitas yang menyenangkan selama hari-hari sibuk di dalam Istana Seratus Menara, bagi semua makhluk yang menyerahkan seumur hidupnya untuk mengabdi demi kerajaan dan demi raja tercinta.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **05: **Losts, Founds, and Replacements

* * *

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Hari yang baru sudah dimulai. Satu nyawa akan melayang tak kurang dari hitungan jam—atau menit, bahkan detik—jika tidak ada tindakan preventif yang dilakukan secepatnya oleh seorang gadis remaja berusia enam belas tahun dengan bantuan seekor anjing ras _retriever _berkepala serigala yang memiliki bulu coklat tua tebal.

Mungkinkah?

Mereka hanya memiliki sebuah pedang yang dikecilkan menjadi pisau belati dan taring-taring tajam milik seekor makhluk yang biasa dikenal sebagai Bandersnatch. Apa yang akan mereka hadapi adalah ratusan pengawal kerajaan yang mati-matian melindungi raja mereka yang senang sekali menjatuhkan hukuman penggal untuk pelanggaran apapun dalam wilayah kekuasaannya.

Dapatkah?

_**PROK. PROK.**_

_**PROK. PROK.**_

Suara-suara di luar gubuk kecil tertutup tempat mereka berbaring saat ini mulai terdengar semakin riuh, dipenuhi oleh derap sepatu bot bertepuk dengan jalan setapak di sekitar gubuk karena diinjak oleh para pengawal kerajaan. Dari waktu dan intensitas suara yang berjumlah cukup besar, pastilah ada begitu banyak pengawal yang menghadiri upacara eksekusi di pagi ini, seakan-akan Sang King of Diamonds ingin menunjukkan kepada khalayak umum bahwa siapa pun yang memiliki keberanian berlebih untuk menentang kekuasaan absolutnya dengan cara apapun akan terpenggal kepalanya oleh _guillotine _kesayangan raja keji yang satu itu.

_**PROK. Prok. prok.**_

Tidak ada lagi suara dari luar gubuk yang dapat terdengar, itu berarti sudah saatnya mereka keluar dari gubuk kecil ini dan menyelinap ke lokasi pengeksekusian. Agar tidak terlalu terlihat, ia mengecilkan ukuran Bandersnatch untuk sementara dan menyimpannya dalam kantung gaun hijau mudanya. Setengah anjing itu sedikit menggerutu jadinya, tapi apa boleh buat? Gadis itu tidak ingin sahabat barunya tertangkap dan berakhir dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh, padahal hewan malang itu tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Pita rambut putih dilepas ikatannya dan disimpan untuk sesaat agar helaian rambut panjang bisa menutupi wajah secara alami. Alyssora Liddell sangat yakin kalau anggota kerajaan memiliki wajah yang jelas, sama seperti dirinya dan Bandersnatch manis di dalam saku baju. Ia memiliki rencana yang dapat tergolong sempurna, terima kasih pada kekuatan sihirnya di tempat ini untuk mengubah bentuk benda. Yang diperlukannya sekarang hanyalah kecepatan dan ketepatan waktu.

Mendekati tujuan utamanya, Alyss mengecilkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai mencari posisi yang tepat di dekat _guillotine, _lalu mulai menantikan waktu yang tepat. Tidak mungkin ia dapat melakukannya jika yang ia butuhkan belum ada di tempat. Pengawal-pengawal kerajaan sudah berkumpul. King of Diamonds dengan jubah bermotif belah ketupat merah yang memberi kesan mewah telah berdiri tegak di altar tepat di hadapan _guillotine _untuk mengucapkan pidatonya, ditemani seseorang yang menggunakan lambang kelopak semanggi sebagai hiasan pakaian di mana-mana—mungkin ini adalah Jack of Clubs.

Akankah?

* * *

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda tidak bereaksi dengan secercah cahaya dari Lampu Utama Polaris yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam selnya yang begitu terasa dingin seperti es. Satu malam di tempat ini benar-benar menyakitkan, rasa kasihan mulai terbit untuk orang-orang yang harus menanti vonis hukuman yang lebih lama dari apa yang dia alami. Kadang bisa beberapa hari, malah kadang beberapa bulan, padahal pada akhirnya mereka akan dihukum penggal juga. Untunglah, karena perbuatan melanggar hukumnya yang merendahkan harkat King of Diamonds di tengah umum, kasusnya diputuskan kurang dari tiga jam sehingga ia hanya perlu menghabiskan satu malam dalam sel penjara.

Lea bisa melihat tatapan sedih dari tawanan lain yang merasa iba padanya. Memang ada yang salah dengan menjadi seorang anak kecil? Orang-orang itu tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Jika memang ia harus mati di kerajaan ini, maka biarkanlah dirinya mati sebagai gadis pemberani yang mempertahankan kepercayaannya pada White Joker dan rencana indah yang telah tergariskan dalam Janji Suci.

Oh iya, bicara soal Janji Suci, ada beberapa memar yang membiru di kulit putihnya yang cantik itu, karena sepanjang malam sang gadis kecil terus mengulang-ulang isi Janji Suci, menyebutkan nama White Joker dan menyatakan pujian padanya, dan dianggap telah mengganggu seluruh tawanan yang dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah.

"Ayo, jalan," ucap salah satu dari dua pengawal kerajaan yang membawanya ke lapangan eksekusi sambil terus menarik lengan-lengan kecilnya. Jangan salahkan fisiknya yang lebih kecil dan lebih rapuh sehingga langkah-langkah kakinya tidak secepat mereka. "Dasar anak nakal, kau seharusnya dihukum dengan cara yang lebih pelan!"

Sesampainya di lapangan, tubuh sang gadis langsung dijatuhkan dengan kasar oleh pasangan pengawal itu ke tanah, dengan lehernya tepat tergeletak di cekungan yang akan dihujam oleh pisau besar tajam _guillotine. _Tempat darahnya akan tercurah sebentar lagi. Tempat dia akan mati di depan semua orang berhati batu yang tidak mengerti seberapa jahat Black Joker yang sebenarnya.

Lea tidak peduli tentang kematian, ia sudah dididik untuk tidak mengambil pusing mengenai hal itu kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kerajaan Trump. Lagipula, dirinya tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang ada di bawah pengaruh kegelapan ini.

Prosesi ternyata telah dimulai sebelum kakinya mencapai tempat ini, karena dilihatnya King of Diamonds sudah berdiri penuh rasa keagungan dan kesombongan di altar bernuansa merah-hitam di tengah-tengah lapangan, dengan tepat di sampingnya berdirilah si penasihat pandir Jack of Clubs. Di dekat tali-temali yang mengikat pisau _guillotine _agar tidak jatuh sebelum waktu yang tepat, Ace of Spades masih menyandang senjata khasnya yaitu _zweihandler_—sebuah pedang yang saking besarnya, harus digenggam dengan dua tangan untuk menggunakannya dengan tepat. Sepertinya ada bagian pidato sampah Cepherio en Trump yang tidak ia dengarkan. Namun setidaknya kedua telinga ini siap untuk mendengar dan tertawa atas segala lelucon yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Pada hari ini, Anda semua akan melihat dengan mata kepala Anda sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi bagi siapa pun yang berani menentang kerajaan kita tercinta, bagaimana seseorang yang telah menghina kehormatan kita akan mati dengan mengenaskan, dan mengapa kita harus menjaga kesetiaan kita kepada apapun yang kita percayai—"

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar!"

Ada suara mulut-mulut yang terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir seorang gadis kecil terpidana hukuman mati. "Kau!" Sang Raja menggeram marah. "Beraninya anak kecil sepertimu memotong pidato seorang pemimpin dengan kata-kata yang demikian! Jika seseorang bisa mati dua kali, hukuman penggal yang akan dikenakan padamu juga akan berlangsung dua kali, bahkan lebih, agar semua orang sadar terhadap hukum!"

Lea tertawa perlahan dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke bawah. Namun ada satu sosok yang baru diperhatikan olehnya sekarang.

Tepat di bawah matanya, ada Alyss yang menjadi sangat kecil, namun masih ingin menolong dirinya keluar dari jebakan _guillotine _ini. Seorang sahabat yang sangat, sangat baik hati, dan setia kawan. Kakak manis inilah yang menjadi alasannya untuk sedikit menyesal mengapa ia harus meninggalkan dunia dengan cepat, namun demi kehidupan yang lebih baik ia harus melakukannya.

Telinga itu tak bisa mendengar suara yang semungil milik sang gadis, mata nyaris tidak bisa menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat dengan ukuran sekecil itu. Ia hanya tahu dengan perasaannya, bahwa gadis ini berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tidak mungkin bisa.

Raja mendekati Lea dan berjongkok di samping kepalanya. "Ada salam perpisahan terakhir, Nak? Ucapkanlah sekarang selama ada kesempatan."

Lea berdeham sedikit, lalu mulai berbicara. Matanya terlihat kosong tak terbaca, dan bisa saja ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa pikirannya dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang aneh. Orang-orang yang menontonnya tidak memperhatikannya, tidak menyadari tanda-tanda akan kehadiran sesuatu yang tidak disangka di hadapan mereka saat ini. Karena itulah saat Lea mulai berbicara,

_"Dan ingatlah akan Janji Suci ini, saudara-saudaraku yang terkasih!"_

semua orang terkesiap dan segera berkomentar. Gadis ini akan membacakan isi Janji Suci sebagai kata-kata terakhirnya! Sebuah ramalan agung yang dipegang teguh oleh mereka yang menentang keeksistensian Black Joker dan mengagung-agungkan keberadaan White Joker di Spica sepenuh hati mereka.

Sontak, wajah Cepherio en Trump memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

_"Akan datang waktunya, ketika sepasang insan yang terpisahkan sekian lama akan bertemu kembali. Maka setiap lapisan kegelapan akan kehilangan kekuatannya..."_

"Cukup!" geram sang pemimpin tertinggi Kerajaan Trump. Semua bisik-bisik riuh itu berhenti seketika, namun tidak dengan Lea yang terlihat seperti sedang dikendalikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui apa rupanya dan apa tujuannya. Gadis kecil itu seakan-akan tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa fokus melihat ke arah manapun, hanya membiarkan bibirnya merapalkan kata-kata datar namun penuh harapan. "Hentikan bicaramu, anak kecil tidak tahu diri!"

Alyss memfokuskan pikirannya kepada Lea agar tubuhnya mengecil seketika sehingga tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang dan selamat dari potongan pisau tajam dan maut yang bersamanya. Ia masih menangkap isi dari Janji Suci yang mulai diteriakkan oleh sahabatnya, tentu saja. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, ratusan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya mengepakkan sayapnya cepat-cepat dan menyahutkan bahwa isi ramalan itu adalah untuknya. Untuk dirinya dan pemuda yang menjadi tuan dari Blonde Hare, orang yang dapat dia andalkan demi keluar dari tempat ini.

_"Bintang-bintang pembentuk salib di utara akan bersinar begitu terang sampai memilukan mata mereka yang tidak percaya, dan aurora akan menari kembali bersama-sama..." _

Raja menyibakkan jubah dan berjalan ke arah Ace of Spades. Sang jenderal tertinggi itu membungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuah belati perak khusus yang selalu digunakan untuk memotong tali pada _guillotine. _Tadinya pisau itu tergeletak dengan nyaman di atas bantalan berwarna merah, namun sekarang sudah mencerminkan seringai keji pemegangnya.

Alyss sendiri masih berusaha berkonsentrasi. Namun mengapa rasanya sulit sekali? Seperti kekuatannya akan habis. Ia harus berusaha, ia harus bisa, demi Lea! Rasanya ia ingin tertidur saja, sekujur tubuhnya melemah seakan-akan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya di luar kemampuannya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa kemampuannya meninggalkannya?

_"Adapun hidup kedua anak manusia ini dimulai dari satu ruang dan waktu yang sama, sehingga hubungan mereka tidak terputuskan adanya..."_

King of Diamonds mulai menyentuhkan sisi tajam belati pada tambang, perlahan dan diselimuti aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Sebentar lagi dan tali yang menahan pisau besar itu dari perlawanannya dengan gaya gravitasi akan berakhir sudah. Kemudian Cepherio en Trump dapat tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa sambil mengagumi kehebatan kedudukannya yang sekarang.

Nona Liddell mulai merasa mengantuk dengan pandangan yang terus mengabur sepanjang waktu dan pendengaran yang entah mengapa begitu tajam. Kini yang bergema dalam otaknya bukan hanya suara seorang anak kecil saja, namun juga ada seorang laki-laki tua yang ikut berbicara bersama-sama dengan anak itu dengan fokus hanya untuk dirinya. Alyss tahu, dirinya harus tetap bersemangat. Namun rasanya begitu sulit dengan kondisi yang mulai melemah seperti ini. Mungkin yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang adalah menata hatinya perlahan-lahan agar tidak hancur saat harus menghadapi fakta bahwa ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

Ah, tidak, ia harus bisa! Maka usaha keras itu dapat membuahkan sesuatu yang manis!

_"Yang berusaha melingkupinya dengan kegelapan akan dimusnahkan oleh terang yang berpendar dari mereka..."_

"DAN MATILAH KAU!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, ada belati perak yang diayunkan di udara dan memisahkan apapun yang menghambatnya, ada bunyi 'buk' keras akibat tumbukan bilah besi dengan kayu, ada sorak-sorai riang Raja dan seluruh pengikutnya dengan penuh rasa gentar yang meliputi pagi kelabu di Istana Seratus Menara, ada dua insan yang membiarkan bola matanya menikmati kegelapan dan kesadaran untuk dibuai mimpi.

Sementara itu darah merah marun segar kembali menodai bilah keperakan alat penjagal.

_(__Aku sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku.__)_

_(Maafkan aku.)_

Dan ada tepuk tangan membahana di dalam penjara bawah tanah istana Kerajaan Trump yang berganti menjadi waktu hening demi memanjatkan permohonan kepada Sang Kreator Agung, menghargai sebuah aksi heroik seorang gadis kecil delapan tahun berambut merah muda yang dengan berani menunjukkan kepada semua orang apa yang dia percaya dengan segenap hati seumur hidupnya dan mempertahankannya, serta mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka sendiri terhadap Janji Suci. Sebentar lagi, tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti dunia ini akan musnah.

* * *

.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan fakta bahwa sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Lea sesaat sebelum kematiannya dan sorot mata Queen of Hearts setiap kali orang-orang memperhatikannya sejak pernikahan agung kerajaan itu terjadi adalah sama—seperti ada suatu sosok tidak diketahui yang mengendalikan tubuh mereka seutuhnya, sampai-sampai cara mereka menjalani hidup seperti sebuah boneka yang bergantung pada tali dan dimainkan oleh pemain boneka.

Semua orang di dalam kerajaan tahu, Cassiola en Trump tiga tahun yang lalu hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa yang berasal dari Distrik Adamas en Corona. Semua rakyat mengerti bahwa Cepherio en Trump tiga tahun yang lalu hanyalah seorang pangeran yang telah mewarisi sifat haus darah khas orang-orang terpilih yang pernah menyandang status King of Diamonds, dan akan segera menjadi seorang raja setelah menemukan pendamping hidup yang tepat.

Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat sang pangeran dengan gagahnya melintasi pasar, membiarkan rambut coklatnya ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi, sementara Cassiola sedang asyik menyeberang jalan menuju kios yang menjual buah-buahan. Seperti sebuah opera sabun sederhana yang biasa menghibur rakyat setiap hari Minggu malam di lapangan kota, mereka bertabrakan dan saling jatuh cinta.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Cepherio sejak tiga tahun yang lalu adalah kenyataan bahwa istrinya sudah memiliki seorang suami dan seorang anak perempuan yang manis. Dan sayangnya, entah mengapa semua wanita yang pernah menyandang status sebagai Queen of Hearts terlihat seperti terhipnotis dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Termasuk identitas mereka sendiri yang sebelumnya. Tidak pernah mengingat apapun, hidup secara monoton hanya untuk memuaskan hati sang raja.

Hari ini, semuanya berubah.

Karena Cassiola untuk pertama kalinya tanpa disadari berjalan menuju balkon saat upacara eksekusi diadakan, kedua bola mata kosongnya melihat sendiri bagaimana secara cepat sebuah tali yang putus dapat mengakibatkan kepala seorang anak perempuan terpisah dari tubuhnya oleh besi tajam yang menjadi elemen utama sebuah _guillotine._

Ada yang berteriak dalam hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang berteriak begitu keras dari dalam dirinya sampai-sampai kesadaran otaknya kembali, sampai-sampai matanya menitikkan sebutir air asin dari konjungtiva, sampai-sampai ia begitu sabar untuk menanti waktu lapangan kosong melompong kecuali mayat yang akan dibiarkan sampai pemenggalan selanjutnya yang jaraknya takkan terlalu lama, sampai-sampai gaunnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi agar dapat berlari lebih cepat sampai tujuan.

Sampai-sampai ia meraung karena menyadari mayat yang dipenggal sang Raja Trump adalah anaknya sendiri, tidak peduli apakah rambut sewarna jus stroberi itu berantakan ditiup angin keras tanda hujan akan turun.

"TIDAAK!"

Cassiola menangis tersedu-sedu, terus menangis dan berguncang hebat walaupun seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Justru secara spontan, mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama-sama untuk seorang gadis kecil pemberani. "Anakku ... aku ingat, dia itu anakku ... aku ingat, Atilea adalah anak perempuanku satu-satunya! Mengapa aku baru ingat sekarang?"

"Sssh," suara orang yang balas memeluknya itu sama terguncangnya. "Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yang Mulia Queen of—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan konyol itu!" sahut sang Ratu sembari melepaskan diri dan menghentikan tangisnya. "Namaku Cassiola. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Jangan gelar tidak berguna itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang ratu, aku hanya ingin kembali pada keluargaku yang normal! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pangeran sombong keji yang telah membunuh anakku! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi..."

"Aku juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi, Cassiola," ucapnya mulai beranjak tenang. Iris mata sewarna langit kelabu yang menurunkan hujan rintik bertemu dengan sesamanya yang senada dengan hijaunya dedaunan muda di taman yang baru dihinggapi embun. "Baru kemarin kami bertemu, langsung menjadi sepasang sahabat, dan dia sudah pergi secepat ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, sama sekali tidak bisa."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Aku juga. Kita sama-sama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Ada yang mengendalikan diriku karena aku seorang Queen of Hearts. Aku ingin bebas, gadis muda. Jika Janji Suci digenapi, Sang Joker pasti akan membiarkanku bebas."

"Dan aku di sini, berusaha untuk menggenapinya."

Cassiola berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kini semuanya jelas, sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hitam sepunggung, pita rambut putih, gaun hijau, dan belati perak di dalam genggaman yang tidak sedang diarahkan untuk menyerang.

Hei, itu sepertinya bukanlah belati biasa.

"Pedang Vorpal yang mengecil," bisiknya. "Di tanganmu itu adalah Pedang Vorpal. Pedang yang dapat menembus jantung makhluk hidup apapun, termasuk Jabberwock."

Raut wajah gadis di hadapannya menunjukkan kebingungan. "Maksudmu apa, Cassiola? Jabberwock itu apa sebenarnya?"

"Dia adalah peliharaan kerajaan yang bersifat abadi, simbol dari kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Kegelapan yang dihembuskannya dapat membuat apapun yang mengenainya hilang seketika. Jabberwock tidak pernah keluar dari kandangnya, kecuali jika pertempuran yang dihadapi kerajaan tempatnya mengabdi tidak dapat bertahan dari perang yang ada. Kau akan mengenali sosok raksasa hitam itu dari kejauhan. Dan Pedang Vorpal adalah senjata utama untuk mengalahkannya."

"Namaku Alyss," ucap gadis itu sama lirihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat kejadian ini sekarang, tidak ada. "Aku Alyssora Liddell, dan aku sedang mencari keberadaan saudara kembarku, Aldebaran Liddell. Janji Suci yang diucapkan oleh Lea tadi, aku yakin itu untukku dan saudara kembarku."

"Atilea yang pintar." Pemilik rambut sepanjang pinggang itu merenung sejenak. "Sejak kecil, aku memang mengajarkannya untuk percaya pada ramalan itu. Kau akan membawa pedang ini untuk Aldebaran Liddell?"

"Ya," angguknya, "kalau aku dapat menemukannya. Aku harus bertemu dengan saudara kembarku secepat mungkin."

Keheningan menyapa keduanya, sampai akhirnya wanita yang lebih tua itu memecahnya terlebih dahulu. "Mengapa masih ada di sini, kalau begitu? "

"Aku berpikir aku bisa menyelamatkan Lea dengan mengecilkan tubuhnya. Tadi aku menyusup ke tempat ini dengan mengecilkan tubuhku. Namun saat aku ingin melakukannya, rasanya kekuatanku tidak cukup dan akhirnya pingsan. Saat kusadar, ada yang sedang menangisi Lea di sampingku, jadi kupikir mengapa tidak ikut menangis bersama saja?"

Cassiola tersenyum. "Mungkin karena tubuhmu mengecil, kekuatanmu tidak bisa ditahan oleh tubuh mungilmu sehingga pingsan. Untung belum sampai kehilangan nyawa. Berhati-hati dengan kemampuan sihir yang kau miliki, Alyss."

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari tempat ini," remaja enam belas tahun itu mulai berdiri dan mengebaskan debu dari gaunnya. "Dan semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di lain hari."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kemudian, Alyss melihat sebuah potongan tubuh hewan yang berbulu belang-belang kebiruan. Cassiola juga berhasil meraih kepala kucing yang bulunya memiliki motif dan warna yang sama dengan potongan tubuh yang dimilikinya dari jasad Atilea, lalu menggabungkan keduanya. "Ini adalah Kucing Chesire," katanya sambil meletakkan kucing biru itu di dekatnya. "Dia melindungi aku dan anakku sejak sebelum dipisahkan, dan mungkin sekarang dia dapat melindungimu. Menunjukkan jalan untukmu."

Alyss mengambil kucing itu dan menggendongnya. Sepertinya setelah pingsan, semua hal yang disihirnya kembali ke ukurannya semula, termasuk Bandersnatch yang menggeram pelan. Setengah anjing itu terduduk dan membiarkan Alyss naik ke punggungnya seperti menunggang seekor kuda biasa. "Aku pergi dulu, Cassiola. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Bandersnatch berpacu kencang melintasi jalanan sepi, menyambut kebebasannya bersama bintang-bintang yang enggan bersinar tertutup awan gelap. Cassiola sendiri sepertinya mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali menatap kosong sebagai Queen of Hearts. Hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, ada yang membalas kata-kata terakhirnya, "Sampai jumpa, Alyss."

"Dan halo, Alyss, meong!"

"Huaa!"

* * *

.

.

Bandersnatch memiliki keseimbangan yang sangat bagus, Alyss harus mengakui hal yang satu itu. Ia berhasil menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dari punggungnya yang berbulu tebal, padahal tidak ada pelana yang menahannya. Bulu-bulu yang tebal juga menjadi semacam bantalan dari tulang-tulang belakang keras yang tidak nyaman untuk diduduki, apalagi perjalanan mereka sepertinya akan menjadi cukup panjang.

Dengan deretan taring berkilau yang selalu menghiasi seringainya, semua orang yang melintasi pasar di Adamas langsung memberikan jalan agar tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengan sebuah kereta kuda kosong yang diterobos sampai hancur begitu saja. Mengendarai Bandersnatch tidak terlalu berbeda dengan mengendarai kuda balap. Menikmati angin yang bertiup keras menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambut rasanya begitu menyegarkan.

"Yihaaa!"

Semua makhluk yang ada di pasar tentu saja kaget melihat sekelebat hewan raksasa aneh sedang ditunggangi seorang gadis yang menggendong seekor kucing. Ada beberapa orang yang melontarkan serapah karena barang belanjaannya jatuh, ada yang bersorak gembira seperti sedang menonton opera sabun tentang ksatria pemberani yang menunggangi kuda dengan lihat, dan mungkin Mia hanya akan mendengarkan kabarnya dari ibu-ibu yang mengunjungi tokonya.

Bicara soal Mia, sayang sekali dia pergi tanpa memberi kabar apapun padanya sejak menyelinap ke istana kemarin malam.

"Menuju Hutan Andromeda dan kebebasan, meong!"

Kedua bola mata bulat besar milik Kucing Chesire juga berbinar ceria dalam pelukan Alyss. Dia menjadi penunjuk jalan menuju Markas Orion, yang katanya adalah nama untuk pasukan yang sedang dibuat oleh Aldebaran Liddell.

Gadis yang saat ini masih bersedia untuk memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh dari punggung tunggangan mereka sudah tidak heran lagi dengan hewan-hewan yang bisa berbicara sejak pertemuannya dengan Hare di Aula Cermin. Chesire sempat menanyakan hal itu, yang langsung dijawab dengan kepala yang menggeleng cepat dan alasan bahwa teriakan 'huaa' yang terlontar terjadi karena dipikirnya dengan kepala dan tubuh yang terbelah seperti tadi pagi, kucing ini hanya sekedar boneka biasa.

"Kauyakin sudah mengetahui jalan yang tepat, Chesire?" Alyss berusaha memastikan bahwa keputusannya untuk tidak melempar kucing berbulu biru ini adalah pilihan yang benar. Mata kucing ini tidak bisa dipercaya, terlalu banyak emosi yang bisa dibuat-buat olehnya. "Kalau sampai dalam waktu tiga hari kita tidak mencapai tujuan, kupastikan kamu akan dibuang di jalan dengan belang-belang kebanggaanmu itu sudah menghilang!"

Kucing yang ukuran matanya agak kelewat batas itu langsung meraba-raba semua bulunya. "Tidak, meong! Ini bulu-buluku yang berharga! Kalau kau mencukurnya, nanti tidak ada lagi kucing biru di dunia, apalagi kalau dicukur dengan belatimu, meong..."

Alyss sendiri hanya membalas dengan tawa (pura-pura) kejam dan sinis. Dalam pelukannya, gadis itu dapat merasakan bulu-bulu biru tua dan muda menegak karena pemiliknya merasa sedikit ketakutan. "Oh, aku cukup tega untuk melakukannya padamu, Chessi nakal..."

"Jangan panggil aku Chessi, meong! Namaku Chesire! Enak saja kau memanggilku seperti itu, meong."

Mereka akan melewati pintu gerbang. Dari kejauhan, tunggangan mereka sudah menebarkan aura mengancam dengan gonggongan keras yang diberi sedikit bumbu lolongan serigalanya—tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ini adalah hewan campuran teraneh yang pernah dilihat olehnya. Otomatis para penjaga gerbang yang ketakutan langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka dan menyambut udara segar yang dihasilkan pepohonan lebat Hutan Andromeda.

"Kita akan pergi menyusuri Sungai Eridanus, meong. Mungkin belum ada yang memperhatikannya, tapi Markas Orion selalu ada di dekat sungai itu, dan setiap kali pindah tempat, posisinya selalu semakin dekat dengan pusat kerajaan."

"Kok bisa semakin dekat? Bukannya mereka selalu dekat dengan sungai?"

"Sungai Eridanus berbentuk spiral, meong. Aku tidak tahu letak hulu sungainya di mana, namun muaranya ada di dekat Distrik Decuria en Corona."

Alyss mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengerti. "Oh, oke, aku mulai mengerti. Berapa lama kira-kira kita sampai ke sana?"

"Empat hari dengan mengendarai Bandersnatch dalam kecepatan biasa, mungkin. Itu juga kalau mereka belum berpindah tempat, meong."

Snag gadis menghela napas panjang. Bandersnatch memperlambat jalannya menjadi jalan kaki biasa dan mulai mencari jalan menuju tepi Sungai Eridanus yang paling dekat dengan posisi mereka sekarang, baru menyusurinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup menyenangkan. "Dan apa ada alasan lain mengapa kita harus melewati Sungai Eridanus?"

Si kucing hanya tersenyum kecil. "Nona Liddell ini seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, meong. Ikan-ikan yang hidup di sungai itu memiliki daging yang sangat lezat dan bisa diolah menjadi berbagai macam hidangan enak. Bukan begitu, Bandersnatch? Meong!"

Tidak perlu sulit, hanya sebuah "Guk!" ceria dari yang ditanya.

Saat anak manusia itu melihat ke atas sekali lagi, bintang-bintang sedang memancarkan cahayanya dengan cerah, namun untuk sesaat intensitas cahayanya meningkat lalu kembali seperti semula. Tiang obor yang tersebar di Hutan masih bersinar terang, itu berarti hari masih siang. Ini baru satu setengah hari. Sampai jumpa untuk sementara, Kerajaan Trump yang jahat. Dan siapkan sambutan meriah untuk kedatangannya ke Markas Orion.

Melirik ke arah gelang keperakan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Yumi mulai berpikir, apa dia benar-benar ingin pulang kembali ke rumah? Ada begitu banyak hal unik yang terjadi di dunia ajaib yang mulai terasa menyenangkan ini. Bagaimana jika dia bisa tinggal di dunia ini untuk selanjutnya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang disayanginya di Paris?

Bagaimana jika Spica yang penuh warna ini mulai gencar menawarkan sesuatu yang dicari-cari Yumi selama setahun lebih ini? Persahabatan yang sangat erat walau baru beberapa jam, makhluk-makhluk baik hati untuk ditemui dan diajak berkenalan setiap hari, petualangan yang tidak memiliki batas cerita, dan

cinta yang baru, mungkin?

* * *

.

.

"Atilea sudah pergi tadi pagi."

_/ "Aku tahu itu. Aku melihat prosesnya." /_

"Sempat menangis atau berbuat apa saat melihatnya? Bagaimanapun juga, aku tahu jelas mengapa Atilea ada di Spica."

_/ "Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Toh kalau jalan keluarnya sudah berhasil ditemukan, yang akan kumiliki bukan hanya sekedar kecerdasan artifisial saja seperti saat ini." /_

"Bohong. Suaramu terdengar agak serak, tahu."

_/ "Yah, sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu." /_

Sejenak, keheningan mengudara di tengah malam yang dihiasi aurora yang memamerkan gerakan warna-warni memukau sementara bintang-bintang bersinar terang di sisi lain seakan tidak mau kalah. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar enam belas tahun menantikan jawaban tepat muncul dari pikirannya untuk membalas kata-kata yang hanya dapat didengarnya oleh dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya sendiri, karena memang sudah didesain demikian.

"White Joker."

_/ "Tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang demikian aneh, Aldebaran Liddell." /_

"Tidak usah panggil aku dengan nama lengkap buatanmu juga."

_/ "Kau sendirilah yang memulai, aku hanya mengikuti. Ada apa, Alde?" /_

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Jika aku mati sebelum Jabberwock dikalahkan, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Menghapus Spica secepatnya atau membiarkannya keluar dulu dari sini baru melawannya di dunia luar?"

_/ "Pilihan terakhir sama saja dengan bunuh diri, sepertinya. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum Jabberwock dikalahkan. Setidaknya, aku akan memaksa Alyss untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau tahu, jika aku menghapus tempat ini, dia juga akan menghilang." /_

"Benar juga."

_/ "Jabberwock akan terhapus. Kamu, aku, dan saudara kembarmu akan kembali ke kehidupan yang normal di Bumi. Kita berdua bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, kalau perlu."_

"Mengulang dari awal? Apa kita akan hidup bersama seperti layaknya ayah dan anak? Bersama-sama dengan anak perempuanmu juga?"

_/ "Itu terserah padamu. Tapi kalau kau menginginkannya, jujur, aku juga menyukai ide itu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Kita ingin kembali hidup di Bumi." /_

"Dan ayah kandungku yang dulu tidak membuatku merasa seperti anaknya. Sementara aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara dengan gadis itu. Kita sama-sama belum lengkap."

_/ "Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah membereskan semuanya agar berjalan lancar. Aku menyelesaikan hal-hal yang diperlukan oleh kita bertiga untuk hidup di Bumi, sementara kau dan Alyss menyelesaikan kekacauan yang ada di SPICA. Apa kau ingin berhenti?" /_

"Berhenti? Itu gila. Adik kembarku kini sudah diincar olehnya. Dijadikan obsesi. Dalam bahaya besar, sama seperti aku. Oh ya, mungkin kami senasib karena kami diciptakan olehmu sebagai saudara kembar."

_/ "Hei, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang setuju dengan ide itu." /_

"Aku tidak menyesal, kok. Karena itu, aku ingin melindungi dirinya semampuku. Kami bisa bertahan bersama-sama, lagipula toh dia akan segera datang ke tempatku. Giliranmu untuk menuntunnya melalui Kucing Chesire."

_/ "Sesuai permintaanmu, Anakku." /_

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Satu momen pembicaraan yang sederhana, walau hanya ada suara-suara tanpa kehadiran fisik layaknya sedang bertelepati. Seorang ayah, seorang anak, dan janji yang dipegang teguh oleh kedua belah pihak.

* * *

_Gravitasi tidak terlalu berarti untukku  
__Aku telah menjadi apa yang aku harus menjadi  
__Dunia ini mengejarku, mengejarmu  
__Kabur, seperti waktu kemarin  
Dan kita bisa kabur, jika kita bisa kabur  
Kabur dari tempat ini_

_**My Chemical Romance - Bulletproof Heart**  
_

* * *

**A/N: **That's it! Chapter 5, sekaligus penutup _arc _pertama! Kita akan mulai membahas mengenai perjalanan Alyss dan bagaimana dia belajar mengenai kekuatannya, Spica, dan tentu saja apa yang perlu ia lakukan dengan Janji Suci itu bersama Chesire dan Bandersnatch! Terdengar menyenangkan tidak?

Oh iya, aku juga berharap semoga nilai rapor kalian bagus, dan kalian masih bisa ikut serta untuk menebak plot cerita ini. Oke? Sampai jumpa di chapter 6: The Woods and the River!


	7. Chapter 6: The Woods and The River

"Anak kecil itu benar, Yang Mulia King of Diamonds."

Jack of Clubs membungkukkan badan untuk memberi penghormatan kepada King of Diamonds yang sedang duduk penuh kewibawaan di atas singgasana kerajaan di hadapannya, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan memakai topi tinggi hitamnya kembali sebagai ciri khas. "Dia sudah datang, saudara kembar si Liddell itu."

"Bagaimana kaudapat mengetahuinya?" sang raja berusaha mengeluarkan suara tenang, walaupun dirinya juga tahu posisinya mulai terancam. "Katakan padaku."

"Hamba sempat melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Yang Mulia," jawab Jack dengan penuh keyakinan, matanya memancarkan sorot amarah. "Dia berhasil menyusup ke dalam istana, namun berhasil melarikan diri dengan Bandersnatch. Karena sudah pergi, tidak ada yang berusaha menangkapnya. Selain itu, ada banyak saksi mata yang melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melintasi pasar di Distrik Adamas en Corona dan merasa terganggu, sehingga melapor kepada kerajaan."

Cepherio en Trump terdiam sejenak dan mulai berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh penasihat utamanya. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Alyssora Liddell sempat ada di dalam lingkungan istana lalu melarikan diri dengan Bandersnatch?"

"Sangat yakin, Yang Mulia, dengan sepenuh hati hamba."

Ekspresi wajah itu menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Kalau Liddell pergi dengan Bandersnatch, itu berarti tidak ada yang menjaga Pedang Vorpal!"

Penggemar semanggi itu ikut menepuk kepalanya. "Demi Salib Utara, hamba melupakan hal itu! Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia, atas keteledoran hamba."

King of Diamonds menyibakkan jubahnya dan bangkit dari singgasana. "Aku tidak akan memenggal kepalamu, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang juga kau harus memeriksa tempat Pedang Vorpal disimpan dan mengabarkan kepadaku apa hasilnya dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Perintahkan para prajurit dan pengawal untuk menyebarkan kabar mengenai keberadaan Alyssora Liddell ke seluruh negeri. Dan jangan lupa untuk menambahkan jumlah prajurit yang menyisir hutan dan mencari markas persembunyian Aldebaran Liddell. Seluruh kerajaan harus semakin mawas diri dengan adanya kejadian yang demikian."

Sebelum pergi, Jack of Clubs kembali melepas topi dan memberi penghormatan dengan membungkukkan badannya. "Hamba akan melakukan perintah Yang Mulia King of Diamonds dengan sebaik-baiknya pekerjaan."

Sementara penasihatnya sudah pergi menuju gubuk kecil tempat Bandersnatch dikurung dahulu, sang raja di Kerajaan Trump berjalan menuju kandang Jabberwock, peliharaan kesayangannya, dan mulai mengelus sisik-sisik hitam kasarnya. "Tidak akan ada yang membiarkan pedang itu terlepas, sayang," bisiknya pelan diiringi geram pelan makhluk yang menyerupai naga di dekatnya itu. "Pedang Vorpal tidak akan pernah melukaimu, tidak akan pernah mencabut nyawa abadimu. Ramalan bodoh itu pasti salah."

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **06: **The Woods and The River

* * *

.

.

Sungai Eridanus, harus diakui, adalah sebuah sungai yang jauh dari kata 'jelek' dan sangat jauh pula dari sekedar kata 'indah'. Tidak, sungai ini terlalu menakjubkan untuk menjadi nyata!

Sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Alyss menyukai sungai ini, sangat menyukainya. Dari kejauhan, permukaan airnya sudah memantulkan sinar cerah dari bintang-bintang dan tiang-tiang obor dengan sempurna, membentuk kilauan seperti permata. Sesampainya di sana, aliran arus airnya yang berkecepatan sedang itu membuat kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering sehingga seluruh akal dan saraf harus menahan refleks geraknya untuk membentuk mangkuk dari kedua tangannya sehingga memungkinkannya untuk mengambil air dan menghirup rasa kesegarannya. Apalagi dengan ikan-ikan segar dan besar yang berlompatan di mana-mana, begitu jelas terlihat seperti apa keceriaan mereka, dan mungkin akan menjadi makan siang yang menyenangkan.

Alyss turun dari punggung Bandersnatch, kemudian melepas Chesire ke tanah. Kucing berbulu biru itu langsung meregangkan tubuh dan dalam sekejap mata sudah berhasil memanjat ke salah satu cabang pohon yang ada di dekatnya, melemparkan senyuman nakal ke arah kedua makhluk yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya.

"Tenang, Alyss," katanya sambil menyeringai, "kita akan selalu berjalan menelusuri sungai ini, meong. Tidak perlu takut kehausan ataupun kelaparan."

Uh, oh. Gadis itu baru ingat bahwa mereka pergi begitu mendadak tanpa persiapan apapun. Tidak ada botol minum, persediaan makanan, atau bahkan baju ganti—intinya pasokan logistik yang dapat terpikirkan oleh otak—hanya karena ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Maklum saja, sepertinya ada semacam perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa sudah ada yang melihat keberadaan mereka, dan dia berpihak pada kerajaan.

"Kau janji, Chesire? Apa kau juga yakin kalau kita ada di sisi sungai yang benar?"

Si kucing (sok) imut itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau berusaha untuk membuat makan siang, Alyss," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai. "Bandersnatch _kecil _kita sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi perutnya yang kelaparan itu, meong."

Rupanya, setengah anjing itu sudah berdiri tegak di tengah sungai, bulu-bulunya berkilauan karena basah dan diterpa cahaya bintang-bintang yang begitu terang. Matanya berkonsentrasi penuh ke arah sungai dan dalam sekejap, seekor ikan yang berukuran cukup besar sudah pasrah digigit dengan taring-taring tajam pemangsanya. Hanya perlu satu 'hup' saja, dan dengan cepat sang ikan malang itu hanya tinggal berupa tulang-belulang yang dihanyutkan arus air saja. Sementara Bandersnatch menjilat bibir serigalanya dengan mata lezat dan kelaparan, lalu mengulangi semua proses itu.

"Chesire," Alyss bertanya tanpa melirik ke arah makhluk yang dituju, "itu sudah ikan yang keberapa?"

"Tujuh, meong."

_**HUP!**_

"Meong, ralat, itu ikan kedelapan kali ini."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada hewan bertubuh anjing dengan kepala serigala setinggi kuda dan ternyata dia sangat menyukai ikan, seperti seekor beruang saja," kata sang gadis sambil terus menggelengkan kepala, membiarkan ikatan telinga rusa di atas kepalanya bergoyang. "Hewan ini ... menurutku sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal."

"Kau belum melihat yang satu ini, meong. Yang ini akan lebih aneh lagi."

Benar saja, yang satu ini berkali-kali lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya. Bandersnatch sudah menyelesaikan upacara makan siangnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Setelah bersendawa sebentar—yang tentu saja memancing tawa kedua teman seperjalanannya—hewan raksasa itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas petak rerumputan halus tempat mereka semua sedang beristirahat, lalu mulai mencium aroma rumput dan berguling-guling di atasnya, seakan-akan sedang menikmati salah satu karpet kualitas tinggi yang dijual di toko Mia sebagai alas tidur.

Rumputnya memang halus, seperti rumput jepang atau apalah itu jenisnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bermain-main dengan rumput seperti itu layaknya seekor ... kucing.

Bandersnatch. Seekor hewan bertubuh seperti anjing ras _retriever, _berkepala seperti serigala, memiliki kecepatan lari luar biasa dan tinggi tubuh seperti kuda, berbulu coklat tua dan makan ikan seperti beruang, serta manja dan senang berguling-guling di atas rumput halus Hutan Andromeda seperti kucing. Kurang apalagi? Oh ya, mungkin protektif dan galak seperti anjing _doberman _atau jenis penjaga rumah lainnya yang pernah dikenal Yumi di Bumi dulu_._

Seekor hewan transportasi yang sangat keren.

"Meong, kau tidak mencari makan, Alyss?"

Sang gadis yang dari tadi masih tertawa sambil melihat kelakuan hewan tunggangannya itu kembali menoleh ke arah cabang pohon tepat di atasnya. "Mencari makan?" dia bertanya balik sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menepuk keningnya. "Ah iya, aku lupa!"

Saat ini tidak mungkin meminta Bandersnatch menangkapkan ikan untuknya—setengah anjing itu pasti masih kekenyangan dan ingin bermain-main dengan rumput halus di sekitarnya—padahal perutnya sudah mulai memberontak kelaparan karena belum makan. Seingatnya, hal terakhir yang masuk ke mulutnya sejak kemarin hanya susu coklathangat di rumah Mia.

Gila, sudah berapa jam dia tidak makan?

Belati di ikat pinggangnya tidak dapat digunakan untuk menusuk ikan, dan tidak mungkin tangannya cukup mahir untuk menangkap ikan. Jadi sang gadis bergaun hijau muda itu meminta kucing ajaib di atas kepalanya itu untuk memotong satu batang ranting panjang, menajamkan ujungnya dengan pisau, baru menggunakannya untuk menombak ikan di sungai.

Sekarang, memasaknya bagaimana?

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Alyss, meong!"

Si kucing biru sudah turun dari pohon dan membawakan sekotak korek api, yang langsung diambil dengan cepat oleh sang gadis yang sedang kelaparan itu diiringi sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau itu tadi mengambil korek itu dari mana, Chesire?"

Sang kucing sendiri hanya menghilang sekejap mata.

"He-hei, Chesire? Chessi? Kaumau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku di sini, meong!"

Kontan Alyss kaget melihat si kucing teman seperjalanannya sudah mengeong manis tepat di belakang sepatunya. "Hei! Bagaimana kaudapat melakukannya?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku bisa berteleportasi dengan mudah. Sekejap," bulu-bulu belang kebiruannya sudah berpindah 5 meter dari tubuh besar Bandersnatch, "matamu, meong! Jadi aku bisa mengambilkan korek api itu di Adamas dan memberikannya padamu dengan cepat."

Alyss menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan mata tajam. "Jadi kau mencuri korek api itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku menemukannya di salah satu warung kecil di Adamas, jadi aku mengambilnya, meong," jawab si kucing ajaib dengan santai tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Intinya, kau memerlukan koreknya untuk membuat api dan membakar ikannya, kan?"

"Aku bisa saja menggesekkan dua batu kecil untuk membuat api, tahu. Atau melakukan hal-hal lain untuk membuat api." Alyss membuka kotak korek api, lalu menutupnya kembali dan meletakkannya di atas rerumputan tempatnya duduk. "Jaga koreknya, aku akan mencari batu, ranting, dan daun untuk dibakar."

Chesire tertawa kecil. "Ternyata Alyss menyukai pemberianku, meong. Tenang saja," dia menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil berwarna putih yang dapat digantungkan ke ikat pinggang, "aku punya tempat untuk menyarungkan belatimu dan menaruh barang-barang kecil seperti korek itu, meong. Aku ini kucing yang baik, bukan?"

Giliran Alyss yang balas tertawa sambil memungut ranting-ranting kecil yang berjatuhan di tanah. "Dan kau selalu saja narsis. Hei, mau ikan bakar? Tolong bantu aku mengumpulkan daun-daun kering, ya."

Siang itu, ada tiga makhluk hidup yang asyik menikmati ikan bakar yang nikmat sampai kenyang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur siang di sana. Perjalanan mereka menuju Markas Orion memang jadi sedikit terhambat, namun setidaknya mereka sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang ingin mengincar nyawa mereka, bukan?

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Astaga, Chesire, jadi kau bisa tahu lokasi Markas Orion karena kemampuanmu itu? Mengapa kau tidak membawa kami ke sana saja, sih?!"

* * *

.

.

_"Halo, Alyssora Liddell."_

_Merasa terpanggil, seorang gadis pemilik rambut sewarna langit malam itu membuka mata. Awalnya pandangannya seakan buta, karena tempat di mana ia terbaring kini begitu terang, terlalu putih. Perlahan saat matanya mulai mampu membiasakan diri, dirinya bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia sedang terduduk di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah hutan di kejauhan, danau yang tenang di kejauhan arah lainnya, langit siang hari yang cerah berhiaskan awan putih, dan hamparan ilalang serta bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh pesat bagaikan permadani tebal._

_Dan di hadapannya, ada seorang pemuda seusianya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam tebal yang dibiarkan tumbuh panjang sehingga harus dikuncir sedikit, mata hijau yang memancarkan ketenangan, dan tentu saja wajah yang sangat tampan. Lengan kemeja putihnya digulung sampai sesiku, rompi kulit coklat tua melapisi kemejanya, sebuah jubah hijau lumut sudah terikat rapi di leher dan berkibar diterpa angin. Celana panjangnya berwarna hitam juga, dan sepatu bot hitam panjang melindungi kaki dari apapun yang ada di tanah. Dengan sebuah pedang yang masih disarungkan di ikat pinggang, tak diragukan lagi pemuda ini sangat tampan._

_Oh, hei, sekilas wajahnya agak mengingatkannya dengan Aelita. Eh, tepatnya lebih mirip dengan Franz Hopper, ayah Aelita yang keberadaannya masih tidak diketahui secara pasti sampai sekarang. Mereka, pemuda itu dan Hopper, memiliki wajah cerdas yang sama. Namun tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari sorot matanya yang terus menunjukkan ketenangan yang sukses memikat gadis sepertinya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat._

_"Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat ini."_

_Rambut hitam, mata hijau, sama dengan miliknya. "Apa kau ini ... Aldebaran Liddell?"_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. "Tapi cukup panggil aku Alde."_

_"Apa benar kau adalah saudara kembarku?" Alyss mulai bertanya, namun mendadak pertanyaan lain muncul dalam pikirannya. "Dan juga tuan dari Blonde Hare? Apa kau ini benar-benar memimpin pemberontakan melawan King of Diamonds? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari Spica?"_

_"He-hei, kalau mau bertanya, satu per satu dulu, dong!" sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Oh, demi kilau Polaris, tawa laki-laki ini begitu manis untuk dilihat. "Ya, aku memang kakak kembarmu, setidaknya itu kata White Joker padaku. Ingat, aku datang ke tempat ini terlebih dahulu. Ya, Hare adalah salah satu informan setiaku. Ya, para makhluk di Spica yang terpojok di Hutan Andromeda memintaku untuk membantu mereka memberontak melawan kekuasaan Black Joker di Kerajaan Trump. Dan cara tercepat untuk keluar dari Spica adalah, tentu saja, mati."_

_Alyss langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggerutu. "Gila, aku masih belum mau mati! Kalau aku mati, aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumahku, dong?"_

_"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya sambil menahan tawa. "Kau kan tidak bilang kauingin kembali ke rumahmu."_

_"Kupikir kausudah bisa menebaknya."_

_Alde tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih tersusun rapi. Ah, senyuman itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Kau itu lucu, Alyss," ujarnya sambil duduk di samping Alyss. "Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_Alis sang gadis berkedut sedikit. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah mengingat aku sebelumnya atau bagaimana?"_

_"Kita ini saudara kembar di Spica. Di dunia lain, aku tidak tahu apa kita memang saudara kembar atau bagaimana." Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku tidak ingat apa aku pernah memiliki kehidupan di dunia luar. Di duniamu, tepatnya. Saat aku terbangun pertama kali di Aula Cermin, aku juga sama kagetnya denganmu."_

_"Tapi kau kelihatannya begitu memahami dunia ini."_

_"Aku dibantu oleh makhluk-makhluk di dunia ini, terutama Hare. Dan lagipula, aku juga bisa mengontak White Joker kapan pun aku memerlukannya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Sekarang, giliranku dan Chesire yang membantumu."_

_"Dasar penguntit," balasnya dengan nada bercanda. "Kau sepertinya tahu semua hal tentang aku. Dan suaramu ... oh ya, suaramu persis dengan orang yang berbicara dalam kepalaku di malam saat aku berusaha untuk membebaskan Lea, tapi malah jadi bertemu dengan Bandersnatch."_

_"Hahaha, aku juga ingat itu. Ya, aku memang berbicara denganmu saat itu."_

_"Kau ini benar-benar seorang penguntit sejati, sepertinya."_

_"Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan adik kembar yang dijanjikan Sang Joker, itu saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat manusia lagi. Dan mungkin, jika kita bisa memecahkan masalah ini bersama-sama, kita akan kembali ke Bumi lagi. Mungkin aku bisa ingat siapa aku sebenarnya."_

_Alyss kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu. Aku ingin pulang kembali ke rumah secepatnya."_

_Langit biru yang cerah mulai berubah menjadi lembayung. "Ah, sudah menjelang malam," Alde menatap langit sore dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa. "Sudah waktunya kau pulang, Alyss. Keluar dari padang ini."_

_Pemuda itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke adik kembarnya, mengajaknya untuk bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka. Namun gadis itu menolak. "Aku masih mau menghabiskan waktu di sini, Alde! Rasanya singkat sekali. Aku juga sudah berbicara banyak denganmu, tapi rasanya kita seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama."_

_"Seperti saudara kembar sungguhan?"_

_"Belum mirip, tapi sebentar lagi pasti mirip. Aku ingin bicara denganmu lebih lama lagi di sini. Tempat ini indah sekali."_

_"Aku tahu ini tempat yang indah," Alde berusaha mempertahankan suara lembutnya, "dan aku juga masih ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Tapi kalau malam sudah tiba, kita tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, bukan? Semuanya akan menjadi gelap. Ayo, Alyss, kita pulang."_

_"Alde..."_

_Jubah hijau lumut dan rok gaun hijau muda berkibar hebat diterpa angin. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Alyss," kakak kembarnya berkata dalam posisi setengah berlutut agar posisi kedua pasang manik zamrud itu berada dalam satu garis sejajar. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku benar-benar senang, akhirnya kita berdua bisa bertemu."_

_Malam benar-benar tiba di padang rumput itu, karena mentari telah tenggelam dan menyisakan kegelapan yang terus mengulang percakapan terakhir dari Aldebaran Liddell untuk adik kembarnya, Alyssora Liddell. Dua kalimat yang terus melekat dalam pemikiran kedua insan berlawanan jenis tersebut._

_Alyss baru sadar bahwa tatapan mata Alde terus mengingatkannya dengan kelembutan yang dapat ditemukannya dalam sorot mata Ulrich. Dan dua kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Alde untuknya, kedua telinganya sempat mendengarnya dari bibir Ulrich dengan sedikit perubahan kata-kata dan tentunya memakai suara yang tidak seberat milik kakak kembarnya itu._

_Sial. Pemuda itu pasti mengetahuinya setelah membongkar memorinya, lalu mengulang kata-kata itu agar dia semakin terpesona padanya. Sebelum pertemuan itu terjadi, isi pikirannya di kala waktu kosong hanyalah ULRICH. ULRICH. ULRICH. Kini semuanya mulai sedikit diinterupsi oleh Alde. Ulrich, alde. ulrich, ALDE. ALDE. Oh tidak, sepertinya Alyss mulai memiliki perasaan yang berbeda untuk Alde!_

* * *

.

.

"Alasan mengapa kita berjalan menuju ke tempat ini ada dua, Alyss."

Tumben sekali Chesire tidak menggunakan suara 'meong' khasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Alyss yang baru saja bangun tidur siang meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum teringat dengan pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum tertidur tadi. Semua mimpinya barusan disimpan rapat-rapat dalam memori, sekarang waktunya menghadapi kehidupan nyata. "Hah? Tolong sebutkan semuanya kepadaku dan jelaskan maksudnya."

"Alasan yang pertama adalah karena aku hanya seekor kucing berukuran biasa."

"Tubuhmu terlalu gemuk untuk ukuran kucing biasa, tahu."

"Tetap saja aku ini bertubuh cukup kecil. Aku bisa menyentuh beberapa benda dan membuatnya berteleportasi bersama-sama denganku, namun hanya benda-benda kecil yang mampu dibawa seekor kucing saja. Ukuran fisikmu terlalu besar untuk kubawa. Apalagi Bandersnatch."

Sang gadis mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Masih terdengar masuk akal. Oh iya, mungkin saja Kucing Chesire tidak menggunakan 'meong' di dalam kata-katanya karena mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, namun tetap saja terdengar berbeda—ia tidak mau menggunakan istilah aneh, karena justru lebih baik untuk didengar.

"Yang kedua, karena aku ingin kau berlatih menggunakan sihir dan belatimu."

"APA?"

Alyss langsung meraba-raba kantong putih kecil tempatnya menyarungkan belati. Latihan di tempat seperti ini? Bisa-bisa perjalanan mereka semakin terhambat, sepertinya. Namun jika dia ingin membantu Alde dan menggenapi isi Janji Suci, mau tidak mau dia harus menguasai sedikit cara untuk membela diri dan melawan musuh, bukan? Dan tentu saja sekalian mengoptimalkan kemampuan yang dimiliki olehnya, karena sungguh disayangkan jika kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya tidak digunakan dengan baik.

"Ada protes lagi? Kita lebih baik memulai latihannya saja. Mungkin hari ini kita bisa melatih kemampuan sihirmu agar lebih kuat dan tidak membuatmu pingsan lagi."

Sang gadis mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang harus kusihir sekarang?"

Chesire merogoh kantong putih di ikat pinggang Alyss untuk mengambil satu batang korek api di dalamnya. "Buat batang korek api itu berbentuk seperti sebuah daun."

Alyss mengangguk, lalu mulai membayangkan seperti apa bentuk daunnya. Mungkin bagian yang berwarna coklat tua bisa menjadi tangkai daun, jadi cukup dipanjangkan sedikit. Lalu bagian kayunya bisa dilebarkan agar menjadi daun. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dengan bayangan yang ingin didapatkannya, dan akhirnya batang korek itu membesar dan berbentuk seperti daun mapel. "Menurutmu, apa ini terlihat lucu, Chesire?"

Kucing itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus sekali. Sekarang aku ingin melihatmu mengubahnya menjadi replika diriku."

Alyss menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Dasar kucing narsis. Baiklah, aku akan mengubahnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Kemudian ada yang ditambahkan. "Hei, tapi apa menurutmu kalau aku melirikmu untuk mengambil contoh, apa sihirku akan berantakan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Alyss. Coba saja."

Sang gadis mengubahnya dalam beberapa tahap. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah Kucing Chesire yang bertahan dalam pose manisnya. Mungkin kalau dia bisa membuatnya menjadi bagus, kucing itu akan cukup senang untuk mempertahankan bentuknya dan tidak menyuruhnya mengembalikan si batang korek ke bentuk awalnya. Pertama-tama kepala. Bagian mata ternyata cukup sulit untuk dibuat, karena agak sulit untuk menyimpan sorot jenaka yang ada pada mata si kucing. Badannya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dibentuk. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk meniru secara persis setiap belang-belang yang ada di kulitnya, karena itu akan sangat sulit untuk dibuat.

"Ini dia, aku persembahkan_ Chesire Cat in Wood Version _buah karya Alyssora Liddell!"

Chesire berjalan ke arah tiruan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Jangan ubah ini ke bentuknya semula, Alyss. Aku sangat suka benda ini, meong!"

Sebuah tawa menjadi balasan. "Ah, dasar kucing narsis," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak bulu di kepalanya. "Akan sulit untuk membawa replika itu ke mana-mana, tahu. Kita dalam perjalanan, dan tidak ada tempat untuk membawa barang selain kantong kecil darimu ini. Lagipula, aku selalu dapat membuatnya lagi, bukan? Asal kau membawakan bendanya."

Pemilik belang-belang biru mengangguk, rupanya dia sudah kembali dalam keadaan serius. "Hei, coba lihat ke langit sekarang."

Alyss menengadah ke atas dan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda—di langit ada sebuah konser menakjubkan dari permainan cahaya aurora yang memancarkan berbagai macam warna. Sekilas, warna-warna yang ada sekarang mengingatkannya dengan warna langit di sore hari, yaitu jingga, ungu, lembayung, merah, dan masih banyak lagi yang bergerak dinamis. Begitu indah. Begitu menawan.

"Aurora itu ... tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

"Oh, memang," Chesire mengangguk, "karena dia muncul saat kau menyihir sesuatu. Kekuatan sihir dapat menimbulkan sesuatu. Seingatku, kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki Aldebaran Liddell dapat membuat hampir semua bintang di langit bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Sihir yang dihasilkan olehmu menimbulkan aurora di langit. Sangat mudah untuk disadari oleh Markas Orion maupun pihak yang setia pada Kerajaan Trump."

Iris mata klorofil itu masih terfokus pada fenomena alam warna-warni yang masih menghiasi langit malam Spica. "Kelihatannya indah sekali, Chesire."

"Saat kau melakukan sihirmu, warna-warna yang ada pada aurora itu bersinar lebih terang dan lebih indah lagi. Tapi kalau kaucoba melihatnya, mungkin konsentrasimu akan terpecah dan semuanya jadi berantakan. Sekarang auroranya masih ada karena barang yang kausihir belum dikembalikan ke ukurannya yang semula."

Jemari Alyss langsung menyentuh belati di ikat pinggangnya. "Jadi selama aku belum membesarkan kembali Pedang Vorpal, aurora itu akan selalu ada di langit?"

Chesire menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan semakin banyak kekuatan sihir yang dikeluarkan, semakin indah aurora yang ada."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menyihir banyak barang agar auroranya semakin bagus dilihat?"

"Tidak juga, karena kekuatan sihir yang keluar dari dirimu akan menguras energimu. Energi yang ada padamu juga bergantung dengan besar tubuhmu."

"Jadi kalau aku ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang besar, aku harus memperbesar tubuhku? Soalnya aku pernah mengecilkan tubuhku, tapi saat aku ingin melakukan sihir lagi, aku malah pingsan."

"Tidak juga. Memperbesar tubuhmu memakan energi, jadi efeknya akan sama. Untuk kasus itu, selain kausedang menggunakan kekuatanmu, tubuhmu juga terlalu kecil untuk menyihir lagi. Makanya kaujadi pingsan. Jika kau tetap memaksakan diri, nyawamu bisa terancam dan tidak hanya sekedar pingsan. Mengerti?"

Alyss berusaha memahami pelajarannya hari ini. "Jadi cara yang paling aman adalah dengan bertahan pada ukuran tubuhku yang normal, dan mengembalikan barang yang kusihir secepatnya, begitu? Aku sudah mengerti, terima kasih banyak, Chesire."

"Sama-sama, Alyss."

Indra penglihatan sang gadis masih tertuju pada aurora yang berdansa di atas sana. Dan perlahan, ia merasakan waktu berjalan lebih lambat. Pergerakan angin, lambai dedaunan, bahkan dengkuran Bandersnatch dan gerakan tubuh Chesire yang sedang berteleportasi menuju ranting pohon di atas kepala Alyss bergerak melambat—namun gerakan yang lambat itu tidak membuat si kucing terjatuh. Tidak dengan dirinya yang masih merasa normal.

Bintang-bintang penghias langit malam Spica sekaligus penerang dunia secara mendadak bersinar berkali-kali lipat lebih terang dari biasanya. Sangat terang, malahan.

Kemudian, untuk waktu yang cukup lama nan tidak bisa dipastikan, semuanya kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan normal. Bintang-bintang pun tidak lagi bersinar seterang sebelumnya.

_/ Kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki Aldebaran Liddell dapat membuat hampir semua bintang di langit bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. /_

Walaupun bintang tak lagi bersinar dengan terang, ada sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Alyss yang mampu menerangi seisi hutan lebih baik dari bintang-bintang di saat waktu melambat tadi. Sang gadis menoleh ke arah sekitarnya, namun lensa matanya tidak menangkap adanya gambaran sosok yang dicari olehnya.

_(Alde, apa kamu tadi ada di sini?)_

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau menjawab atau tidak?"

Jean-Pierre Delmas menatap keempat muridnya dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan ini? Tiga puluh menit? Empat puluh? Satu jam? Salahkan teori relativitas waktu yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengukur waktu dengan baik, apalagi setelah baterai di jam dindingnya kehabisan tenaga dan belum ada yang berniat untuk menggantikan sumber energinya dengan yang baru. Intinya, bagi pria yang mulai ditumbuhi uban itu, waktu sudah berjalan sangat lama dan sampai sekarang bocah-bocah ini masih belum mau angkat bicara.

Ekor matanya mulai berjalan dari ujung kiri sampai ujung kanan. "Belpois, Stones, Della Robbia, dan Dunbar, aku tahu kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat akrab dengan _Mademoiselle_ Ishiyama. Apalagi kau, William," manik di balik lapisan lensa cembung itu terfokus pada satu sosok berambut biru tua tidak normal, "aku juga tahu bahwa kau adalah pacarnya. Jadi seharusnya kalian bisa menjawab ke mana gadis itu menghilang selama seharian ini!"

Keheningan masih menyambut hangat udara yang terkurung dalam ruangan kepala sekolah Akademi Kadic. Sebagai kekasih yang bertanggung jawab, akhirnya William angkat bicara. "Kami semua sama sekali tidak tahu, _Professeur_ Delmas."

Sang kepala sekolah sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. "Tidak tahu? Ha, tidak tahu! Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ishiyama saat ini?! Hei, kalau kalian tahu ke mana Yumi pergi dari tadi, jawab aku sekarang!"

Odd menggeleng pelan. "Kami benar-benar tidak tahu, _Professeur,_ kami serius. Tadi pagi kami sempat bertemu dengannya di hutan sekolah. Setelah itu saat kami sedang bicara, dia pergi begitu saja, tidak ada yang sadar. Makanya kami semua juga bingung."

Profesor Delmas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Astaga," ucapnya sambil tertawa dengan nada sinis. "Ke mana dia pergi, tidak ada yang tahu. Ke mana dia mungkin pergi, tidak tahu. Bahkan sejak kapan dia pergi, tidak ada yang sadar!" Jas coklatnya dirapikan sedikit. "Kalian ini sahabatnya atau bukan, sih?!"

Keempat remaja itu hanya bisa terdiam. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kepala Sekolah berhasil menyentak batin mereka. Apa selama ini peran mereka sebagai sahabat sudah dijalankan dengan baik? Jika memang demikian, mengapa mereka sampai sekarang tidak dapat memahami perilaku Yumi dengan benar?

Aelita akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalau _Professeur_ sempat ingat, atau jika kami perlu mengingatkan Anda ... hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yumi Ishiyama, sekaligus peringatan tepat setahun meninggalnya Ulrich Stern, salah satu sahabat akrabnya dulu."

"Jadi, apa hubungannya?"

"Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat-tempat kenangannya dengan Ulrich, _Professeur,_" Jeremie memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kuburannya ada di Jerman, di tanah kelahirannya. Jadi tidak mungkin Yumi akan pergi ke Jerman. Pasti ada di sekitar sini, sebab Ulrich dulunya tinggal di asrama."

Jean-Pierre mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tidak bersemangat. "Apa kalian tahu ke mana dia pergi?"

William memilih untuk diam. Dia bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan Yumi yang dulu—yang benar saja, dia bahkan baru tahu ada manusia bernama Ulrich Stern hari ini—dan dia tidak akan tahu seperti apa sosoknya, sepenting apa kehadirannya, dan seindah apa kenangan yang pernah diukir oleh laki-laki itu bersama keempat temannya. Satu hal yang pasti, dia merasa tersingkirkan karena ternyata orang yang dicintainya hanya membiarkan hatinya diisi oleh seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kehadiran saya di sini tidak diperlukan lagi," William berusaha bangkit dari kursinya sambil berusaha menyimpan semua perasaan cemburunya dalam-dalam. "Ini sudah berkaitan dengan orang yang tidak pernah saya kenal sebelumnya, dan masih ada tugas-tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan. Saya undur diri dulu dan kembali ke kamar asrama saya, _Professeur _Delmas, dan _merci beaucoup._"

Tidak ada yang tidak membeku dengan reaksi mendadak dari sang kakak kelas, namun sang kepala sekolah tidak mau ambil pusing. Dirinya bersama dua siswa dan satu siswi dari kelas 10 itu mulai mendaftar tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Yumi Ishiyama, sang gadis ulang tahun yang menghilang sejak sebelum bel berbunyi dan berhasil membuat orangtuanya terus mendesak pihak sekolah untuk memberi informasi yang berguna.

* * *

_Aku hanya manusia, aku memiliki rangka tulang dalamku_  
_Tapi aku bukan penjahat, walau kau selalu mengejarku_  
_Panggil aku pengkhianat, aku hanya mengumpulkan korban-korbanmu_  
_Dan mereka menjadi semakin kuat_

**_Paramore - Monster_**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 6, dan arc baru! Halo semuanya, selamat datang dalam kisah perjalanan seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun, seekor kucing berbulu belang kebiruan, dan setengah anjing raksasa yang bersama-sama berjalan menuju kebebasan dan takdir untuk membela kebenaran! Ah, mungkin seharusnya itu _summary _yang tepat untuk cerita ini, hahaha.

Wah, fandom CLI semakin ramai saja. Sudah waktunya liburan ya? Selamat datang untuk para penulis baru, ataupun reviewer baru termasuk _silent reader _baru jika ada, semoga kalian dapat meramaikan fandom ini dengan hal-hal yang berkualitas pula! Dan aku juga menunggu komentar kalian dalam cerita ini... #modus

Oke cukup. Yang pasti aku masih mengingatkan pada kalian, siapa yang berhasil menebak alur cerita atau memberi saran yang bagus untuk cerita ini, maka chapter yang mengandung hal yang bersangkutan akan didedikasikan untuk orang tersebut! Ditunggu pendapat kalian di kotak review di bawah ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 7: An Accepted Sudden Attendance!

Dream out Loud! =)

.

P.S: Waktu untuk _vote _di dalam _polling _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012 sudah semakin singkat, lho, karena terakhir hanya sampai tanggal 25 Desember. Ayo pilih **Code Lyoko** sebagai **Best Non-Mainstream Fandom** di .nr sekarang juga, jangan sampai menyesal :) majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!


	8. Chapter 7: An Accepted Sudden Attendance

"Apa kausudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?"

Ace of Spades masih menyandang _zweihandler _di bahu dengan gagah. Di hadapannya, salah satu prajurit kerajaan sudah mengangguk dengan mantap. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, karena prajurit sudah seharusnya diam di hadapan atasan seagung seorang Ace.

"Pergilah, jalankan tugasmu dengan baik," tutur sang Ace sambil menyentuh bahu bawahannya. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua terus menyapa angin sepoi-sepoi yang melanda sekitarnya. "Aku memberikan berkah yang diturunkan dari King of Diamonds kepadamu, anakku."

Dia mulai melangkah keluar dari lingkungan istana, berusaha membaur dengan para penuntut ilmu yang memenuhi jalan-jalan raya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolah di Distrik Corcilla en Corona, menuju Hutan Andromeda yang terlihat begitu sepi. Setelah berhasil menjauh dari pintu gerbang, jalannya berubah menjadi lari cepat. Secepatnya untuk mencapai tujuannya, yang berupa sebuah meja panjang dan kursi-kursi kosong di dekatnya. Padahal jarak antara meja itu dengan pintu gerbang di Corcilla sangatlah jauh—jarak dari pintu gerbang kota menuju pintu gerbang istana saja sudah melewati tujuh tiang obor, dan itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya di dalam Hutan Andromeda.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan, memang belum ada apa-apa. Tapi nanti sesuatu akan terjadi di tempat ini, segera.

Dan mulailah sang prajurit yang setia itu untuk menyentuh salah satu sudut meja, mengambil memori yang terekam, lalu mencernanya baik-baik. Ia akan mulai bersiap-siap, namun di tempat lain. Di tempat yang dirasa cocok untuk menjalankan titah sang King of Diamonds melalui bibir Ace of Spades.

Segenap kemampuan sihir yang diterima sebagai berkah dari Ace akan memakan kekuatan tubuhnya, memperpendek usianya yang sudah sangat pendek itu. Tidak apa-apa. Demi pengabdian, ia akan melakukan segala hal, termasuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya saat ini walau tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberontak.

Demi Kerajaan Trump, apapun dapat dilakukan.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **07: **An Accepted Sudden Attendance

* * *

.

.

_"Halo, Alyssora Liddell."_

_Kalimat sama yang diutarakan dari sumber suara yang sama menyambut telinga Alyss setiap kali rasa kantuk mengalahkan tekad untuk tetap terjaga. Gadis itu langsung tahu posisinya di mana dan siapa yang menyadarkannya. Mereka, yang terdiri dari dirinya sendiri dan kakak kembarnya, pasti ada di tengah-tengah padang rumput luas tak berujung._

_"Halo juga, Alde. Kamu tidak usah memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku seperti itu. Kedengarannya aneh, tahu."_

_Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah pemuda beriris zamrud itu. "Aku menyukai nama itu, terdengar manis. Lagipula, memangnya kamu mau aku panggil apa? Yumi Ishiyama?"_

_Alyss langsung tersentak dan menatap saudara kembarnya dengan sorot membunuh. "Dan tidak dengan nama itu juga!"_

_"Lho, memang ada yang salah dengan nama itu?" Alde asyik memperhatikan rumput _dandelion_ dan menghembuskan bunganya agar tertiup angin. "Toh itu namamu di Paris. Mungkin kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu, kamu akan sedikit merasa seperti ada di rumahmu. Jadi kamu tidak akan merasa terlalu kehilangan."_

_"Tidak perlu," jawab sang pemilik pita rambut putih itu dengan mata yang terpaku pada pepohonan di seberang padang rumput. "Yumi Ishiyama itu hanya seorang perempuan yang selalu bersedih karena tidak bisa melupakan orang yang disayanginya, yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Alyssora Liddell ... dia adalah seorang gadis petualang yang kuat dan selalu ingin tahu jika menemukan hal-hal baru."_

_Pemuda di sebelahnya mengetatkan kuncir rambutnya. "Kalau kamu sering bersedih saat masih tinggal di Paris, mengapa masih ingin pulang kembali?"_

_Angin sepoi-sepoi seakan berusaha menenangkan sang gadis. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku seharusnya kembali. Kautahu, hari terakhir aku ada di Bumi, sebenarnya itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Bagaimana jika sahabat-sahabatku dan pacarku mencariku? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir."_

_Ada sepercik kehangatan yang terasa aneh namun nyaman yang menjalar saat tangan Alde berusaha menggenggam tangan Alyss. "Kalau kamu tidak ingin pulang, tinggal di sini saja. Apa kausuka tempat ini? Spica, maksudku."_

_Sebuah anggukkan mantap menjadi jawaban. "Bisakah? Aku menemukan kebahagiaan di tempat ini, dan aku menyukainya."_

_Alde tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, kalau semua ini berakhir, aku juga ingin kembali ke Bumi. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hidupku sebelum masuk ke dunia ini, apalagi di mana aku tinggal dulu. Tapi sama sepertimu, aku merasa aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku."_

_"Kita bisa keluar dari tanah asal kita, tinggal di tanah baru, dan tidak pernah kembali."_

_"Memang bisa. Apa hal semacam itu yang kamu inginkan?"_

_Gadis bergaun sewarna daun segar itu tersenyum. "Mungkin. Dan bersamamu, bersama semua makhluk yang ada di tempat ini, kita bisa membuat sebuah dunia tanpa bahaya. Di Spica. Membuat semua yang tinggal di dalamnya merasa bahagia. Sama seperti kau dan aku, bahagia di tempat ini."_

_Perlahan, angin seakan berhenti bertiup dan rerumputan berhenti bergoyang. Waktu seakan-akan mulai berhenti, sama seperti waktu itu, saat Alyss baru saja belajar lebih lanjut mengenai kekuatannya. Alde menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, dan ia membalasnya dengan genggaman yang sama eratnya. Warna-warni langit menunjukkan bahwa malam akan segera menjelang, namun matahari seakan-akan tidak mau bergerak._

_"Sekedar informasi, kekuatanku adalah untuk mengatur kedudukan benda."_

_Alyss menatapnya bingung. Alde langsung menjelaskan lagi. "Aku tidak hanya bisa memindahkan posisi benda, namun juga bisa mempercepat atau memperlambat pergerakan benda. Setelah latihan, akhirnya aku bisa membuat seakan-akan waktu berjalan lebih lambat atau lebih cepat seperti ini."_

_Mereka sama-sama menikmati waktu yang kini terkesan berhenti sama sekali walau sebenarnya masih berjalan dengan normal, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan jantung yang entah mengapa mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Sebentar lagi malam datang, Alde. Apa kamu tidak menyuruhku pergi dan kembali ke alam sadar lagi?"_

_"Tidak secepat itu, sepertinya. Aku ... aku ingin kita tetap di sini. Sebentar saja, boleh?"_

_Dan itulah sebabnya kedua saudara kembar itu masih terdiam di padang rumput dan menikmati waktu bersama-sama. Ketika pada akhirnya kedudukan benda-benda di sekitar mereka mulai dikembalikan seperti semula secara perlahan, ada jejak raut kesedihan yang coba disembunyikan oleh keduanya._

_"Pelajari kemampuanmu dengan baik. Kuharap kamu juga sukses dalam berlatih menggunakan pisau belati, oke?"_

_Yang ditanya balas mengiyakan dan mengepalkan tangan ke atas. "Aku janji. Nanti saat kita bertemu di Markas Orion, aku sudah siap bertempur bersamamu!"_

_Alde tertawa kecil. "Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan tunda waktu makan. Kalau kausakit karena lapar, aku juga akan merasakannya. Kita ini kan saudara kembar."_

_Wajah sang gadis langsung memerah karena malu, sebelum kegelapan menyerang penglihatannya kembali dan cahaya terang sukses membangunkannya ke dalam dunia nyata._

* * *

.

.

Mungkin karena efek kemalasan dan perasaan lega karena tidak ada ancaman besar yang mengejar sampai sejauh ini, trio yang terdiri dari Alyss, Bandersnatch, dan Chesire memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat mereka makan siang tadi. Ketiganya tidur dengan posisi yang berdekatan untuk menjaga panas tubuh agar tidak kedinginan, walau api unggun masih berkobar di dekat tempat mereka berbaring. Untungnya, bulu-bulu tebal Bandersnatch benar-benar hangat dan perut gempal Chesire dapat dijadikan bantal yang sangat empuk.

Dan mungkin juga tidur malam yang kepalang nyaman itu membuat Alyss merasa agak tidak siap saat setelah sarapan, sang kucing ajaib itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencoba melempar pisau belatinya. Menjadikan belati sebagai senjata utama? Yang benar saja. Dia hanya memiliki satu belati yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pedang, dan bagaimana jika benda ini hilang?

"Kalau belatimu hilang," Chesire seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Alyss, "aku yang akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Kamu masih ingin memenuhi isi Janji Suci, kan? Makanya, latihan dengan benar!"

Alyss mulai menarik napas panjang. Waktu dirinya masih tinggal di Bumi, dia adalah ahli melempar _frisbee_. Tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan melempar pisau. Jika memang benar belati akan menjadi senjata utamanya di tempat ini, setidaknya berikan dia pisau sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ayo, Alyss. Coba lemparkan ke arah batang kayu," salah satu cakar kaki si kucing menunjuk ke arah pohon tempatnya biasa duduk-duduk selama berdiam di tempat ini, "yang itu. Lemparkan saja. Fokus."

_**HUF. HAH.**_

_**HUF. HAH. **_

Desah napas itu terdengar begitu keras. Pandangan mata terpaku pada sasaran, tangan terangkat dan siap mengayunkan belati di tangan sekuat-kuatnya. Dan akhirnya benda keperakan itu melayang di udara, menuju tujuannya yaitu sebuah batang pohon.

_(Apa aku bisa? Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa.)_

_**WUUSH.**_

Sang belati akan menancapkan ujung bilah tajamnya ke sasaran. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi untuk menerobos lapisan udara yang menghalangnya ...

_**BUK.**_

... dan benda itu sukses jatuh ke tanah tanpa melukai si batang kayu sama sekali, diiringi dengan posisi berdiri yang berubah menjadi berlutut di atas rerumputan halus dan teriakan keras dari pelempar pisau yang frustrasi. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa! Kalau kauberi aku sebuah _frisbee,_ lemparanku akan tepat sasaran!"

Depresi dalam satu kali lemparan. Entah mengapa, rasanya melempar pisau itu sulit sekali. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan melempar _frisbee._ Lebih lagi, dia dikejar waktu. Diharuskan untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu dengan cepat. Tidak adakah yang mau membantunya untuk persoalan ini? Chesire hanya memarahinya, Bandersnatch hanya makan ikan dan bermain air.

Andai Alde ada di sini untuk mendukungnya.

"Tidak adakah semangat untuk tetap belajar, Alyss?" bulu-bulu lembut berwarna kebiruan menggesek kaus kaki putihnya yang cukup panjang itu. "Ayo, apa kamu tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

_/ Pelajari kemampuanmu dengan baik. Kuharap kamu juga sukses dalam berlatih menggunakan pisau belati, oke? /_

Dan kata-kata itu berulang dalam pikirannya, memacu hormon adrenalin yang mempercepat detak jantung, menyebabkan kedua pipinya sedikit memanas dan bersemu merah hanya untuk membayangkan suara yang berasal dari dalam mimpi. Alyss sudah berjanji pada Alde untuk menguasai teknik melempar pisau dan bertempur bersama-sama dengannya jika memang sudah waktunya.

Jadi sang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan untuk memungut pisau belatinya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan, lalu kembali fokus untuk melempar belatinya pada sasaran. Melempar benda-benda tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan melempar _frisbee,_ apalagi untuk melempar panah ke papan _dart._

_/ Nanti saat kita bertemu di Markas Orion, aku sudah siap bertempur bersamamu! /_

_**WUUSH.**_

_**JLEB.**_

"Kaulihat itu, Chesire?" Alyss menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku berhasil!"

Dan begitulah yang terjadi sepanjang pagi. Alyssora Liddell, dengan semangat yang muncul dari mimpinya semalam, akhirnya mulai belajar untuk melempar belati dengan tepat sasaran dan kuat. Walaupun masih menargetkan sasarannya pada benda yang tidak bergerak, namun lemparannya semakin presisi. Dan walaupun kadang dia mengalami kegagalan, namun kegagalan itu tidak menghambatnya untuk berhenti seperti yang pertama-tama. Ia terus berlatih, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya memang memberontak karena kelelahan dan Chesire memutuskan sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Alyss memiliki sebuah janji kepada kakak kembarnya. Dan janji harus ditepati, bukan?

* * *

.

.

Ketiga teman seperjalanan sudah memulai kembali pergerakan mereka menuju Markas Orion. Dengan Kucing Chesire sebagai penunjuk jalan, Bandersnatch sebagai kendaraan utama, dan Alyss yang selalu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk berjaga-jaga, derapan konstan keempat kaki setengah anjing itu mengisi keheningan yang menyebar di dalam liarnya Hutan Andromeda.

"Jangan menjauhi Sungai Eridanus, Bandersnatch," bisik Chesire tepat di telinga serigala milik tunggangannya. Mendengar kata-kata itu, pemilik bulu tebal coklat tua itu langsung sedikit menggeser arah larinya ke kanan, mendekati aliran sungai. "Pastikan kita semua masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam jarak seperti ini, meong."

"Dan Chessi kecilku yang manis—

"Meoong! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"—tolong jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, oke? Kalau perlu kamu diam saja seperti ini." Alyss berusaha mengatur posisi memangku si kucing dengan nyaman. "Aku merasa geli kalau bulu-bulumu terus bergerak, dan aku takut nanti kamu akan jatuh, atau aku yang akan nyaris jatuh dari punggung Bandersnatch kalau seperti ini terus caranya."

Dengan dongkol, akhirnya Chesire kembali terdiam dengan sedikit gerutu. "Apa kaumau aku berteleportasi saja setiap beberapa meter, meong? Tentu saja di jarak di mana aku masih bisa melihat atau mendengar kalian berdua."

"Itu mungkin akan lebih baik untuk tanganku," manusia satu-satunya di antara mereka tersebut mulai mencerna maksud temannya, "karena maaf saja ya, aku mulai merasa pegal untuk memangkumu terus tanpa bisa pindah tempat. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mendadak membutuhkan kamu dan kautidak bisa mendengarku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, meong, aku ada di jarak di mana aku masih bisa melihat atau mendengarmu," jawab Chesire sambil memangku kepala besarnya dengan salah satu kaki depannya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Alyss diam-diam merasa terganggu dengan posisi Chesire saat ini. "Itu semua juga terserah padamu, meong."

"Ya ampun," sang gadis mulai mengeluh, "memangkumu seperti ini saja sudah sangat pegal. Apalagi kalau nanti aku punya anak dan harus menggendongnya ke mana-mana? Seharusnya kita pergi ke Adamas, mencopet dompet milik salah satu orang kaya yang melintas, dan membeli perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Pelana untuk menaiki Bandersnatch, tas untuk menyimpan perbekalan, botol minum untuk menyimpan air, apapun yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk bersiap-siap dalam perjalanan seperti ini termasuk _baby carrier_ untuk membawa kucing gempal sepertimu!"

Chesire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Meong, apa kausudah lupa? Seisi kerajaan mengejarmu, Alyss. Karena kamu sudah membobol kandang Bandersnatch dan mengambil Pedang Vorpal. Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari kota saat itu, meong."

"Oh ya, kaubenar."

Kembali percakapan itu berakhir, sementara derap empat kaki yang berjalan cepat—dan terkadang juga berlari—menjelajahi isi hutan. Sepanjang hari itu, sudah ada sekitar sepuluh tiang obor yang mereka lewati, dan jarak antar tiang obor sama sekali bukan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk ditempuh dengan sekedar berjalan kaki. Bandersnatch sendiri memiliki kecepatan berjalan yang bernilai lebih besar dari kebanyakan makhluk atas anugrah Sang Joker, mengingat dia termasuk salah satu makhluk tercepat di Spica.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berhenti untuk mengunjungi seorang teman lama, meong" ujar Chesire untuk memecah kesunyian. "Jadi, bersikaplah dengan manis, karena dia itu sangat baik dan memihak kepada Markas Orion."

"Jika dia memihak Markas Orion," Alyss mulai melontarkan pertanyaan, "mengapa dia tidak tinggal di sana dan mempersiapkan diri saja?"

Pemilik mata bulat menggoda itu hanya mengedipkan salah satunya. "Karena dia agak aneh, meong. Setelah ini, kalian cukup berjalan lurus saja. Sebentar lagi juga sampai, meong, tidak akan lama jika kalian tidak berlambat-lambat. Kalau sampai kalian tersesat, kamu boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan anehmu itu sampai kita tiba di Markas Orion."

**PUFF.**

Tanpa kewajiban tanggung jawab atau apapun itu, Kucing Chesire berteleportasi dalam bentuk asap hitam ke tempat yang tidak diketahui secara pasti dan meringankan beban yang menyakitkan otot-otot tangan Alyss. Rasanya memang jadi lebih lega, namun tetap saja dia kehilangan penunjuk jalannya.

"Err ... Chesire..."

Berjalan lurus. Hah. Memangnya kucing itu pikir berjalan lurus tanpa arahan pasti sama sekali itu tidak menakutkan? Walau hari kelihatannya sudah siang seperti ini, tetap saja Alyss masih takut jika dia sampai tersesat di dalam Hutan Andromeda.

"Auuu..."

Bahkan Bandersnatch pun melolong lirih karena takut. Pengendaranya hanya dapat mengelus bulu coklat tebal di sekitar kepala serigalanya dengan lembut, sementara hewan itu mulai bergerak ke arah Alyss dengan manja ingin dielus lebih lagi. Mereka masih terus melaju ke depan, berharap agar kucing brengsek itu benar-benar menepati janjinya—oh tidak, berharap agar mereka tidak tersesat atau setidaknya ada yang menolong mereka.

Perlahan-lahan, setelah berjalan lurus dan melewati dua tiang obor—sekali lagi, _dua _tiang obor yang semua orang waras di Spica pun tahu jaraknya tidak bisa dikatakan dekat—dengan bayang-bayang kecemasan bersama-sama dengan tiap langkah kaki. Sudah berjalan sejauh ini, mengapa masih belum terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Chesire maupun mereka yang katanya adalah teman lama si kucing? Bahkan sekarang mereka akan segera mencapai tiang obor ketiga setelah mereka berjalan hanya berdua saja.

_**CLING.**_

_**SERR.**_

_**GLUK.**_

Suara itu, seperti ada sosok yang melakukan sesuatu dengan barang-barang pecah belah. Kali ini orang waras pun juga tidak akan menebak yang melakukannya adalah angin ataupun pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Alyss menatap Bandersnatch, Bandersnatch menatap Alyss, keduanya saling melempar senyum kelegaan dengan caranya masing-masing.

"Dan itu mereka! Akhirnya datang juga!"

Itu suara Kucing Chesire, sudah jelas. Si kucing biru itu kembali bersantai di salah satu cabang pohon yang agak jauh dari fokus penglihatannya, membuat teman raksasanya segera berlari cepat menuju ke arahnya dengan mata seperti ingin menerkam mangsa dan teman manusianya ingin mencekik lehernya sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ah, dua tamu baru sudah datang ke pesta! Aku harus segera menyiapkan kursi dan cangkir kosong untuk mereka berdua!"

Dan tepat di bawah cabang tempat Chesire bersantai, ada sosok berpakaian serba ungu yang terlihat begitu mencolok dengan topinya. Apa yang ada di atas kepalanya adalah sebuah topi yang sangat tinggi, berwarna ungu tua dengan pita ungu muda terikat pada salah satu bentuk tabungnya dan tekstur yang sangat kasar. Saat didekati, ternyata tekstur yang kasar itu dikarenakan ada begitu banyak kupu-kupu bersayap ungu tua yang dilekatkan pada topinya.

Seorang pria, berpakaian aneh, bertopi aneh pula. Jika sampai dia bertingkah aneh, Alyss sama sekali tidak akan heran.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat datang, Nona Alyssora Liddell dan Tuan Bandersnatch!" seru sebuah suara tenor yang sama sekali tidak terdengar cocok untuk pria dengan perkiraan usia di atas 25 tahun—setidaknya seperti itulah yang terlihat, dan usia biologisnya bisa lebih tinggi lagi. Sang pria yang mengaku dipanggil Hatter itu masih bolak-balik mempersiapkan peralatan minum teh untuk kedua tamu barunya, dan berusaha menyesuaikan cara duduk Bandersnatch yang dengan polosnya mulai menghancurkan jalannya pesta. "Maaf ya, Chesire tidak memberitahukanku bahwa kalian akan datang, jadi aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk kalian. Tapi tenang saja, kalian pasti akan sangat menikmati jamuan minum teh yang kuadakan ini."

Terlihat jelas bahwa Hatter sangat menyukai warna ungu. Hampir semua perlengkapan yang dipakai untuk pesta berwarna ungu, mulai dari taplak meja sampai cangkir teh. Begitu juga dengan kostum Hatter yang seluruhnya berwarna ungu. Apalagi topinya. Orang ini, di mata Alyss, terlihat begitu aneh.

"Dan silakan cicipi tehnya!"

Di tengah-tengah meja, ada sebuah teko besar yang lebih mirip dengan air mancur, mengingat jumlah lubang tempat keluarnya air ada lebih dari lima dan semuanya memutar, lalu menuangkan teh secara otomatis ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kosong. Cangkir beserta piring kecil yang sudah terisi penuh teh itu langsung berjalan di atas gerbong-gerbong kereta barang kecil yang mengelilingi seluruh meja, mengantarkan minuman utama dalam jamuan kepada tamu-tamu yang telah menunggu. Rel-rel kereta itu juga mengantarkan kudapan berupa kue dan biskuit berlapis krim tebal yang menggiurkan dari tempat kue secara otomatis. Jika sudah kosong, cukup minta lagi dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Hatter adalah seseorang yang mampu menggunakan sihir. Tapi apa tandanya? Ia masih belum tahu, mungkin Chesire akan memberitahukan hal itu padanya nanti.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hatter," Alyss mengangkat piring dan mulai meminum isi cangkirnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh para tamu jamuan minum teh. Bandersnatch sendiri masih menatap hal-hal baru ini dengan mata yang kebingungan dan bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan seisi pesta.

_**GLEK. GLEK. GLEK.**_

_(Boleh muntah sekarang?)_

Rasa teh itu ... mengerikan. Ya, mengerikan. Dia harus menambahkan beberapa blok gula—berapa jumlahnya secara pasti sudah tidak dihitung lagi, yang pasti lebih dari lima—agar teh berwarna kemerahan yang sedikit berbau anyir dan terasa asam itu dapat diterima oleh lidahnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi setelah teh itu ditambahkan gula, karena lidahnya merasakan ada semacam bulir-bulir halus yang tidak jelas namun tidak ada rasa. Mungkin itu bulir jeruk atau kulit lemon?

"Bagaimana? Apa Nona suka dengan tehnya?"

Dalam sekejap, Hatter sudah berdiri di samping kursi Alyss, kedua wajah berada dalam jarak intimasi alias kurang dari 25 sentimeter yang secara refleks membuat sang gadis langsung menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. "Oh, eh, iya, terima kasih untuk jamuannya, Tuan Hatter. Teh seperti ini tidak pernah kucoba sebelumnya."

Satu hal yang pasti, rasa segelas _ocha_ hangat akan lebih baik dari teh merah tidak jelas ini. Semoga dia tidak keracunan setelah meminum beberapa teguk. Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sang pria ungu itu kembali menawarkan suguhan dalam jamuan. "Nona Liddell juga harus mencoba rasa kue _tart_ yang kubuat. Ini sangat cocok untuk menjadi teman minum teh."

Kue bolu kuning berlapis krim putih tebal itu sudah berkurang satu potongan kecil.

Hatter layak diberikan predikat 'Pemberi Harapan Palsu Terbaik' ala Alyssora Liddell.

Jadi jangan tanya seperti apa rasa kue itu, yang jelas lebih parah dari tehnya sebelum diberi gula. Ini bukan lagi asam, melainkan pahit seperti meminum lima butir obat kapsul yang sudah hancur pelapisnya dalam satu gigitan kecil kue. Andai blok gula di samping cangkir tehnya bisa larut dalam kue secara langsung.

Alyss menatap Bandersnatch. Bandersnatch balas menatap Alyss. Mereka setuju, ini jamuan minum teh terburuk yang pernah mereka hadiri.

"Hatter memang seperti itu," Chesire sudah berteleportasi tepat di depan meja kedua teman seperjalanannya. "Itulah sebabnya nama lengkapnya adalah Mad Hatter."

Gila. Orang di hadapannya memang terlalu gila untuk merencanakan pesta seperti ini. "Ehm, Tuan Hatter, sejak kapan pesta ini dimulai? Satu jam? Dua jam?"

"Oh, sudah lama sekali, Alyss," jawabnya dengan nada tenor menyebalkan itu. Rambut pirangnya mulai mencuat dari balik topi dengan berantakan. Sementara itu, para tamu yang kebanyakan memang makhluk-makhluk betina hanya meminum teh, memakan kudapan, dan berbincang-bincang tanpa merasa aneh. "Mungkin satu atau dua tahun, aku juga sudah lupa. Tamu-tamu jamuanku tidak berubah banyak, apalagi para gadis-gadis yang selalu berbincang-bincang itu."

Astaga.

Mereka ini, bagaimana caranya sebuah pesta minum teh dapat berlangsung tanpa berhenti selama dua tahun? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Wajah para tamu tidak terlihat dengan jelas, namun mata mereka seperti terhipnotis. Dan tentu saja pucat, seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Gerakan mereka terlalu kaku, ekspresi mereka tidak pernah berganti. Begitu juga dengan wajah Mad Hatter yang selalu mengulas senyum, namun matanya tidak tersenyum.

Serta tidak jelas.

Begitu juga dengan wajah Chesire, dan bahkan kucing itu tidak mengucapkan 'meong' khasnya saat berbicara dengan Alyss. Terakhir kalinya ia mendengarnya adalah sebelum si belang biru itu berteleportasi dan meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

Teh yang disajikan pun memiliki rasa dan warna seperti darah yang tidak segar lagi.

Di antara semua orang, sepertinya hanya Alyss dan Bandersnatch yang memiliki wajah yang jelas. Sontak, tangan sang gadis mulai menyisir helaian bulu coklat tua tebal milik sahabatnya yang berdiri tegak ketakutan. Setengah anjing ini tahu, sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan benar di dalam jamuan minum teh ini. Mereka bisa saja terjebak dan tidak pernah bisa keluar.

"CHESIRE!"

"Hei, ada apa? Aku di sini, Alyss, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

"CHESSI KECIL MANIS BODOH!" pemilik rambut sewarna bulu burung gagak itu terus berteriak. "KAUADA DI MANA?! TOLONG DATANG KE SINI, CEPAT! CHESIREE!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Nona Liddell!" Mad Hatter balas berteriak, walaupun tidak sekeras frekuensi getaran dari pita suara tamu barunya. "Suara itu sangat mengganggu! Mengganggu, mengganggu, mengganggu..."

Kurang dari lima detik, semua makhluk yang tidak memiliki wajah yang jelas ikut merapalkan kata yang sama. Mengganggu. Dan Alyss tetap berteriak memanggil Chesire dibantu dengan Bandersnatch yang ikut melolong sepanjang dan sekuat yang setengah serigala itu bisa. Di saat suaranya hampir habis, akhirnya tangan kanan gadis tersebut mengambil sebuah pisau yang untungnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Menggunakan sedikit sihir, ia meruncingkan ujung pisau dan memperbesar ukurannya agar mirip dengan belatinya. Ia takkan mau memakai Pedang Vorpal untuk hal yang seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kalau ini hanyalah sebuah jebakan. Namun tepatnya untuk apa kalian menjebakku di sini, aku belum tahu."

**SYUUT.**

**JLEB.**

Tidak ada teriakan, namun yang jelas salah satu dari tamu pesta yang berupa seekor burung _dodo_ terkena tusukan pisau tepat di jantungnya. Tanpa reaksi kekagetan dalam bentuk apapun, tanpa aliran cairan tubuh dari dada yang tertusuk, tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berubah.

Burung bodoh tak bisa terbang ini sepertinya sudah mati—lebih tepatnya, diawetkan—jauh sebelum Alyss melemparkan pisau ke arah jantungnya.

"Kausudah melihat apa yang terjadi, Alyssora Liddell," suara tenor itu masih ada, namun tanpa intonasi—ah ya, dari awal suaranya memang tidak memiliki intonasi sama sekali—sekaligus menebarkan aura ketakutan luar biasa. "Dan aku akan membuatmu berakhir sama seperti tamu-tamu pestaku. Oh, sungguh pesta yang menakjubkan!"

"Tidak akan!" Alyss meraup semua benda tajam yang dapat ditemukannya, untung sekali peralatan makannya terbuat dari perak. Ia cukup menyihir ujungnya agar lebih tajam lagi. "Kau, takkan bisa membuatku menjadi sama seperti mereka. Tidak akan pernah! CHESIRE, TOLONG AKU!"

Bandersnatch, demi mendengar teriakan itu, langsung menerjang siapapun yang ingin melukai sahabatnya. Namun setiap kali dirinya berusaha mendekat ke arah Hatter, ia seakan-akan tidak bisa mendekat kurang dari tiga langkah dari orang gila ini. Ia masih mengacak-acak pesta, seperti yang sudah diprediksikan—setidaknya untuk hal yang baik.

Namun remaja enam belas tahun itu tidak menyadari bahwa Hatter berjalan maju ke arahnya sambil membawa secangkir teh lengkap dengan piringnya, sementara kedua kakinya berjalan mundur ke arah sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. "Minumlah teh ini, Nona Liddell. Ini tehmu. Minumlah, dan kita akan bersenang-senang selamanya dalam pesta kita."

"Tidak mau!"

"Minumlah, Nona. King of Diamonds sudah menyiapkan ramuan teh ini khusus untukmu..."

Kedua bola mata zamrud itu terbelalak. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya! Kauhanya kiriman dari Kerajaan Trump untuk menangkapku! TOLONG! SESEORANG, TOLONG AKU!"

Badan Alyss mulai terasa kaku. Ini pasti karena racun dalam teh aneh tersebut mulai bekerja. Chesire sialan itu harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini. Langkah kakinya mulai terasa berat, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan burung bodoh yang ditusuknya tadi!

**BRUK!**

Punggung Alyss menabrak pohon besar, dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bergerak karena Mad Hatter seakan-akan sudah menyuruh tamu-tamu undangannya untuk ikut mengepung tawanannya. Bandersnatch tidak bisa berkutik karena sihir yang dimiliki pecinta ungu tersebut sepertinya sudah menyelimuti orang-orang yang mengepung sang gadis. Alyss terus mengulurkan pisaunya ke arah orang yang mengancamnya itu. "Jangan dekati aku!"

**PRANG!**

**KRAK.**

Dengan begitu mudahnya, tangan kiri Hatter menjatuhkan piring kecil yang menjadi alas cangkir teh ke atas rerumputan sampai pecah dan menggunakan tangan itu untuk meremas pisau di tangan Alyss seperti lilin-malam biasa.

"Minumlah, Alyss."

"TIDAK MAU! CHESIRE, BANDERSNATCH, TOLONG!"

"Atau aku akan memaksamu."

Sang gadis sudah pasrah. Jarak antara bibir cangkir dengan bibirnya sendiri kurang dari sekedar lima sentimeter. "Alde, tolong aku..."

_(Kamu kakak kembarku, kan? Kalau kaubisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan, seharusnya kamu melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongku!)_

"Ah, apa aku harus menciummu agar kaumau menurut?" sepasang bola mata itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main. "Aku akan meminumnya sedikit, lalu memberimu sebuah kecupan yang takkan pernah kaulupa seumur hidup. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Baru kali ini aku memiliki tamu seorang manusia, sepertiku."

"Aku tidak sepertimu!" Alyss masih belum mau berhenti melawan. "Dan lagipula, aku masih menyimpan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang lain, tahu!"

"Untuk siapa? Laki-laki yang kehadirannya bahkan masih dipertanyakan? Kaumau menyimpan ciuman pertamamu untuk sesuatu yang abstrak, begitu?"

Sang gadis membeku, tidak hanya karena efek racun dalam teh. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggenggam erat _charm bracelet_ di pergelangan tangan kiri. Berusaha menggenggam erat suatu sosok yang ketidakhadirannya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

_(Ulrich, apa aku terlalu banyak berharap, agar seseorang bisa menemaniku?)_

"Minumlah, gadis kecil, dan puaskan rasa dahagamu bersamaku..."

_**GLEK.**_

Cukup satu tegukan yang masih menyisakan sisa teh di sekujur lidah. Mad Hatter mulai bergerak untuk mengecup kedua bibir merona milik gadis remaja di hadapannya itu, tidak peduli kalau gadis itu sendiri masih mengulum bibir agar tidak terkena cium. Jarak semakin mendekat. Bibir yang basah oleh teh akan menghadapi bibir yang dibasahi darah karena digigit terlalu keras.

_(Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap pada Alde? Pada ... kamu?)_

Alyssora Liddell tidak mau merasakan apapun lagi. Ia tidak mau merasakan cahaya bintang yang bersinar begitu terang sampai semua orang merasa silau, tidak mau merasakan bahwa waktu seakan-akan berhenti bergerak di detik-detik terakhir, tidak mau menyadari bahwa sebatang anak panah berwarna keemasan telah melesat dan menancap tepat di kepala Mad Hatter. Ia tidak mau bersorak mengingat sampai detik itu juga, pada akhirnya, dia memang tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun.

* * *

.

.

"Dan itulah akibatnya kalau kauberani memalsukan orang hebat sepertiku!"

Sesosok pria berpakaian serba ungu masih memegang busur keemasannya yang siap berpasangan dengan sebuah anak panah keemasan lain. Suara tenor yang dimiliki kedua sosok ini sama, namun setidaknya dia yang masih hidup ini terlihat lebih hidup. "Ayo, siapa lagi yang berani mengusik teman dari temanku? Angkat tangan dan kupanah kalian sekarang juga!"

Alyss membuka mata untuk melihat mayat orang yang mengancam nyawanya jatuh di depan kakinya dengan anak panah tertancap tepat di kepala bagian belakang. Pria yang persis sama dengan Mad Hatter yang mengancam nyawanya tadi tertawa lebar dan tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Nona Liddell. Orang itu memang tidak tahu malu, meniru aku yang keren ini begitu saja, dan masih salah pula. Dasar bodoh."

Mayat Mad Hatter palsu sudah diseret entah ke mana, begitu juga dengan Kucing Chesire palsu dan berbagai makhluk yang dipengaruhi olehnya. Sementara itu, Chesire asli sudah berteleportasi tepat di sebelah kaus kaki Alyss. "Maaf untuk meninggalkanmu seperti itu, meong."

Ah, suara 'meong' menyebalkan itu telah kembali. Ada perasaan lega di hati Alyss. "Kamu sebenarnya mendengar teriakanku, tidak? Lama sekali datangnya."

Si kucing biru semakin menggesekkan bulu-bulunya ke kaus kaki temannya. "Maaf, meong, tapi aku tidak bisa berteleportasi ke tempat ini begitu saja tanpa membawa Mad Hatter ke sini. Dan maaf, kau dan Bandersnatch jadi harus berurusan dengan sosok palsu seperti ini."

Tangan yang tadinya terlipat di dada akhirnya mengelus kepala hewan berbulu belang. "Lain kali, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu, Chessiku yang nakal. Kautidak tahu setakut aku sejak kamu pergi."

"Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarmu, kan?"

Bandersnatch melolong dengan suara yang agak pelan sebagai balasannya.

"Ah, senang berjumpa denganmu, Nona Alyssora Liddell," pria ungu yang menyelamatkannya kembali berjalan ke arah kumpulan sekawan. Semua telah berjalan dengan normal seperti sedia kala, termasuk sinar dari bintang-bintang di langit. "Seperti yang sudah Nona ketahui, namaku Mad Hatter. Panggil saja aku Hatter." Dia membungkukkan badan dan melepas topi terlalu tingginya, memperlihatkan rambut pirang yang nyaris mencetak bentuk tabung topi. "Nona dapat mengenaliku dari topi kesayanganku ini."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu juga, Hatter," Alyss balas membungkuk sebentar. "Dan kamu cukup memanggilku Alyss, seperti yang lainnya."

Membawa busur dan menyandang kembali tempat anak panah di punggung, Hatter kembali mengajak semuanya untuk berjalan pergi. "Untuk merayakan datangnya teman baru, mari berkunjung ke tempatku dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat! Aku sudah membuat sebuah resep teh baru yang dijamin akan terasa sangat enak, dan sepertinya kue-kue yang kupanggang sudah siap untuk disantap!"

Alyss menatap Bandersnatch. Bandersnatch menatap Alyss. Keduanya sama-sama bergidik kecil, namun tetap berjalan mengikuti Hatter dan Chesire. Mungkin pesta teh yang kali ini tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Saat meja untuk jamuan minum teh selesai digelar, teman-teman Hatter yang persis sama dengan tamu-tamu di pesta Hatter Palsu itu berdatangan dan mulai riuh bercerita. Meja dan semua sistemnya memang nyaris sama, hanya saja mungkin teman-teman Hatter kebanyakan adalah pejantan. Mereka menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan potongan kue _white chocolate chip_ bersama-sama.

Semua ini memang membawa sedikit kenangan buruk.

Setidaknya, tehnya terasa begitu enak, seperti ada campuran rasa asam stroberi (dan memang ada potongan buah stroberi sungguhan di dalamnya), manis jus apel, dan harum bunga melati, serta sedikit rasa pahit yang mengingatkannya dengan _och_a di menu makan malam rumahnya di Paris. Kuenya juga terasa begitu renyah, sementara coklat putihnya lumer di lidah. Bandersnatch melahap semua yang ada dengan senang, dan tamu-tamu pesta lainnya juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran sang setengah anjing yang bisa diajak bermain-main bersama.

"Jamuan minum teh ini adalah jamuan terbaik yang pernah kurasakan, Hatter," ujar Alyss sambil tersenyum senang dan memundurkan kepalanya dari jarak intimasi dengan pria ungu di hadapannya ini. "Aku senang untuk menikmatinya. Tapi bukan berarti kaubisa menatapku seakan kamu ingin menciumku!"

* * *

.

.

Hiroki Ishiyama melihat William Dunbar, pacar kakaknya, melangkah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah penuh kekesalan dan sedikit rasa cemburu. Mereka bertemu di tengah jalan, dan siswa kelas 11 Akademi Kadic itu melemparkan senyuman kecil.

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira ke mana Yumi pergi?"

Bocah itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Namun ia tahu persis alasan mengapa kakaknya pergi.

_Hiroki terbangun dari tidurnya secara mendadak karena kehausan, sehingga memutuskan untuk mengendap pelan-pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, itu artinya hari telah berganti menjadi hari ulang tahun Yumi. Yang bocah itu tidak ketahui adalah bahwa sang kakak tidak ada di kamarnya selama beberapa jam terakhir yang seharusnya dipakai tubuh semua orang untuk beristirahat, dan dia berhasil melihat sekelebat orang berbaju serba hitam melesat ke tangga._

"Nee-chan?"

_Sosok itu menoleh dengan cepat, secepat lampu dekat tangga rumah menyala di mana tombolnya ada di sebelah tangan Hiroki saat itu. Baju dan celana hitamnya ternodai warna putih akibat salju yang melekat, dan matanya sembap seperti baru saja menangis hebat. "Eh, Nee-chan menyelinap keluar rumah lagi, ya? Aku akan laporkan pada _Kaa-san_ besok pagi!"_

_"Dasar pengadu!" Yumi membalas dengan cepat, malah nyaris seperti memotong pembicaraan. Suaranya masih agak bergetar, namun seperti disembunyikan sebisa mungkin. "Kaumau apa supaya tutup mulut, Hiroki? Percaya padaku, ini terakhir kalinya aku menyelinap keluar rumah malam-malam seperti ini."_

_Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, Hiroki masih menggunakan suara meledeknya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, _Nee-chan_. Kalau _Nee-chan _memberitahukannya padaku, aku janji aku akan tutup mulut." Mata itu berubah menjadi mata menggoda. "Apa kauhabis bertemu dengan Ulrich-_niisan_ diam-diam? Ciee ... Yumi sedang jatuh cinta, Yumi sedang jatuh cinta..."_

_"Diam, Hiroki!" kakaknya mulai kesal. "Kalau terus berteriak, seisi rumah akan bangun!" Pecinta warna hitam itu menghela napas, lalu mulai membersihkan sedikit salju yang masih menempel di bahunya. "Aku memang bertemu dengan Ulrich—"_

_"YATTA!"_

_"—dan dia juga memberiku hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal," ujar Yumi sambil memamerkan sebuah gelang rantai keperakan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia nyaris tidak pernah memakai perhiasan sebelumnya. Gantungan-gantungan kecil yang ada di rantainya sedikit berantukan dan menimbulkan suara pelan. Gadis yang kini sudah resmi berusia lima belas tahun itu tersenyum senang, namun sebenarnya dipaksa. "Menurutmu, apa ini bagus?"_

_"Yah, kalau Ulrich-_niisan _yang memberikannya, kaupasti menganggapnya bagus."_

_Gadis berambut sebahu itu mendecakkan lidah. "Aku pergi tidur dulu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?" Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Atau, aku akan memberikanmu pembalasan. Sudah malam, Hiroki, sana kembali tidur!"_

_Sang adik kecil ikut berjalan ke lantai dua rumah menuju kamar tidurnya yang empuk. "Iya, iya. _Oyasumi, Nee-chan._ Dan selamat ulang tahun."_

"Oyasumi, Otouto-chan._ Terima kasih."_

Malam itu, Hiroki bersumpah kakaknya tidak langsung tidur. Ia masih sempat mendengar pemutar musik dimainkan keras-keras untuk sesaat yang mengakibatkan satu 'kuso' terucap, lalu telinganya hanya dapat menangkap suara isakan. Mungkin Yumi terisak di bantal sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _headphone._ Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus menangis seperti itu kalau kau baru saja mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari orang yang kau sukai. Apalagi keesokan harinya, Yumi terlihat baik-baik saja seakan tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin. Ia menerima kado dari masing-masing anggota keluarganya dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah.

Itulah sebabnya saat kakinya menjejak ke sekolah, dan melihat sang kakak sudah dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa kehadiran Ulrich dengan tatapan iba dan mata sembap yang sama, ditambah dengan kabar mengejutkan dari duet Milly-Tamiya bahwa Ulrich Stern meninggal tengah malam tadi akibat serangan jantung mendadak, Hiroki tidak langsung mempercayai berita itu begitu saja.

Apa itu berarti Yumi ada di sana saat Ulrich menghembuskan napas terakhirnya?

Yang pasti, itu menjelaskan mengapa kakaknya menangis di malam itu. Dan beberapa malam selanjutnya. Dan mengapa pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengganti mata sembapnya dengan ekspresi ceria yang terlihat alami, namun sebenarnya dibuat-buat, sampai hari ini.

Sepintas terbayang di pikirannya kalau kakaknya nekat pergi ke kuburan Ulrich di Jerman secara diam-diam hari ini.

* * *

_Selamat datang dalam pesta teh!_  
_Mau jadi tamu istimewaku?_  
_Kamu tidak membalas undanganku_  
_Tak apa, tak apa!_  
_Selamat datang dalam pesta teh!_  
_Mau jadi tamu istimewaku?_  
_Saat aku mendidih, dengarkan teriakanku_  
_Miringkan aku dan tuangkan aku_

**_Kerli - Tea Party_**

* * *

**A/N: **Hore, chapter yang super panjang! Sepertinya cerpen-cerpenku yang normal juga tidak akan sepanjang ini, hahaha. Selamat datang dalam pesta teh unik milik Mad Hatter, dan silahkan meninggalkan sebuah review untuk mendapatkan secangkir teh gratis lengkap dengan kue keringnya :) dapat dimakan sepuasnya ... dalam mimpi... #jayus**  
**

Sedikit catatan, ide Mad Hatter palsu yang mencoba mencium Alyss diambil dari adegan awal Heart no Kuni no Alice, saat Peter White memaksa Alice untuk meminum cairan yang membuatnya terjebak dalam Wonderland. Tadinya permasalahan ini tidak ada, tapi saat dipikir-pikir, tidak akan keren kalau tidak ada masalah dalam satu chapter. Ternyata jadi begini.

Hope you like it, guys :) see you in chapter 8: More Than One Truth Prevails! Merry Christmas and happy holiday for all

Dream out Loud! =)


	9. Chapter 8: More Than A Truth Prevails

Kegagalan.

Sebuah kata yang sepertinya sederhana, mudah untuk dilupakan, namun sangat menyakitkan saat seseorang yang mengalaminya belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk bangkit berdiri kembali. Cepherio en Trump bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang membutuhkan hitungan waktu lama untuk kembali pulih dari kegagalannya dalam usaha untuk menangkap Alyssora Liddell, yang dicurigai sebagai saudara kembar sang pemberontak incaran nomor satu seisi kerajaan, Aldebaran Liddell. Walau sepertinya sang gadis remaja itu baru datang ke Spica dan belum mengetahui apa-apa mengenai dunia ini dan mengapa ia ada di tempat ini, lebih baik mencegah penyakit daripada mengobatinya, bukan?

Dia baru-baru ini gagal untuk menendang jasadnya. Seharusnya para penggosip kota tidak menyebarkan kabar bohong mengenai wajah raja mereka diludahi oleh sang kriminal. Kegagalan memang sangat menyebalkan, apalagi kalau hal itu menimpa seseorang yang dikenal oleh khalayak umum.

Tetapi, untuk apa mengutuki kegagalan, jika sekarang semua yang diusahakannya tidak hancur lebur seluruhnya?

Taktik untuk menggunakan salah satu prajuritnya dan membuat jebakan di tengah perjalanan si Liddell sebenarnya sudah sangat bagus, andaikan Mad Hatter yang asli tidak muncul untuk menghancurkan semuanya—oh ya, ingatkan Cepherio untuk menaruh Hatter dalam Daftar Pencarian Kriminal untuk Umum akibat perilakunya ini. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dapat melacak keberadaan sang prajurit ke manapun kakinya melangkah, jadi sang King of Diamonds dapat mengerahkan prajurit-prajuritnya yang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jadi, kegagalan ini masih mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ace of Spades," tuturnya memberi titah kepada jenderal utamanya yang masih berlutut sebagai tanda penghormatan di hadapannya, "kerahkan pasukan untuk menangkap Alyssora Liddell secepatnya berdasarkan apa yang didapatkan dari prajurit kita yang sudah mati itu. Aku tidak akan mau ada kegagalan lagi kali ini, mengingat seberapa dekat kita dengan target."

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/Fantasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **08: **More Than A Truth Prevails

* * *

.

.

"Gunakan kedua matamu, Alyss!" seru Hatter dengan suara tenor khasnya. Anak panah keemasan miliknya telah siap direntangkan dengan busur, mata panah berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan sasaran. "Kalau tidak, tembakanmu tidak akan tepat!"

"Kalau aku membuka kedua mataku, targetnya jadi berbayang!" sang gadis bergaun hijau muda itu balas berteriak kesal. "Itu memang salahku tadi untuk membuka mata sebelah kiri saja, bukan yang sebelah kanan."

"Kamu mungkin bisa membuka mata kananmu dulu, baru membuka kedua mata untuk memastikan posisinya dan melempar pisaumu. Dulu aku diajarkan dengan cara seperti itu, namun tidak berhasil bagiku."

Alyss mengangguk, lalu mencobanya. Kali ini lemparannya semakin membaik, dan mungkin kalau dia terus berlatih, suatu saat nanti belatinya bisa saja membelah anak panah Hatter menjadi dua seperti yang ada di film-film zaman pertengahan yang ditontonnya saat masih tinggal di Paris. Lalu semua akan memujinya. Ah, bisa jadi saat itu Alde akan memeluknya atas kehebatannya itu...

Tunggu. Bagaimana ceritanya Alde masuk ke dalam khayalannya? Sial, pengaruh kakak kembarnya dalam hidupnya pasti sudah semakin kuat.

Alyss menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan latihannya. Kemampuan Hatter untuk memanah memang tidak cocok dengan kemampuan Alyss untuk melempar belati, namun setidaknya mereka sama-sama perlu membidik sasaran dengan tepat.

Dan nyaris lupa, namun manusia ungu itu mengizinkan Alyss untuk mengambil pisau-pisau perlengkapan jamuan teh miliknya untuk dijadikan senjata. Bahkan dia memberikan tempat peralatan makannya untuk menjadi semacam tempat menyimpan senjata, serta salah satu jubah panjang coklat tuanya untuk menjadi mantel atau digunakan untuk menyamar.

Tidak sia-sia juga keputusan Chesire untuk singgah sebentar di tempat ini, dan melanjutkan latihan mumpung ada yang mau membantu mengajarkan.

"Apa kautidak berniat menggunakan belatimu untuk perlawanan jarak dekat?" Hatter bertanya sambil mengambil sebatang anak panah lagi dari kantung yang terselempang di punggung. "Kamu jangan hanya bagus untuk sekedar melempar saja, tapi juga untuk membela dirimu dan menusuk lawan jika diperlukan. Atau kalau kausukses memojokkan mereka, kamu bisa berpura-pura ingin menggorok leher lawan dengan nada kejam. Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Kau? Mengajariku kata-kata kejam?" Alyss menatap dengan mata tidak percaya, lalu meledak dalam tawa. "Ha! Kalau kamu yang mengajariku, nantinya akan menjadi acara komedi, bukan ancaman hidup atau mati!"

"Heh, dasar! Memangnya aku separah itu, apa?"

Pita rambut putih bergoyang seiring dengan kepala yang mengangguk mantap. Pemiliknya kembali mencoba melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah target yang sekarang merupakan benda bergerak—potongan kue _tart _lezat yang melaju di lintasan meja jamuan teh—lalu mengambilnya kembali. Tidak salah lagi, Mad Hatter dengan semua tingkah gila dan kecintaannya pada warna ungu benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan sahabatnya di Paris, Odd Della Robbia.

Semoga dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain hidup bahagia di sana setelah ditinggalkan olehnya selama tiga hari menurut hitungan Lampu Utama Polaris yang menerangi Spica. Semoga pada akhirnya Odd tidak lagi mencoba untuk sok menjadi Pangeran Cassanova versi tenggelam dalam jus anggur saat masih bayi.

"Ehm, Spica memanggil Alyss. Spica memanggil Alyss. Ada balasan?"

Sebuah tangan kiri melambai-lambai di depan bola mata hijau selama beberapa detik, membuat pemilik mata itu terkesiap kaget dan nyaris melompat ke belakang. "Kamu tidak sedang memikirkan betapa kerennya aku, kan?"

Sang gadis memutar matanya sambil cekikikan. "Siapa juga yang memikirkanmu, Hatter? Aku memikirkan temanku di tempat asalku, dan dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Mata pemilik topi sayap kupu-kupu itu membesar. "Apakah dia tampan seperti aku? Apa dia tidak lebih keren dariku?"

"Tidak," Alyss menggeleng. "Dia bertingkah sama sepertimu, menyukai warna ungu sama sepertimu, cukup pandai memanah sepertimu, dan seakan-akan dalam tubuhnya ada lima lambung yang harus diisi setiap hari namun tubuhnya tetap saja ceking. Kamu mementingkan rasa makanan sehingga selalu mencari rasa teh terbaik, sementara dia mementingkan berapa banyak makanan yang harus masuk ke dalam mulutnya setiap hari."

Hatter memajukan bibirnya seperti bebek karena merasa tersinggung, dan itu tidak menghentikan Alyss untuk tetap berbicara. "Ah, aku baru sadar! Kalian sama-sama ceking!"

"Alyss! Jangan meledekku seperti itu, deh!" Odd mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Alyss yang masih sibuk tertawa. "Kamu ini kejam sekali, ternyata! Berbeda dengan kakak kembarmu yang selalu bertindak dengan halus."

Mengacungkan belatinya—tenang saja, selama ini dia tidak berlatih dengan Pedang Vorpal, melainkan dengan pisau yang diberikan oleh Hatter—ke arah pria ungu di depannya, Alyss balas tertawa sinis. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku? Ingin membunuhku, begitu? Aku ini mengatakan kebenarannya."

_**WUUSH.**_

_**JLEB.**_

Belatinya sudah menancap pada seekor burung pipit yang sedang terbang di belakang Hatter, tepatnya di atas bahu kirinya. "Kembar tidak selalu kembar, Hatter. Dan aku yakin, kita tidak akan membunuh satu sama lain hanya karena ejekan seperti itu, bukan?"

Puas melihat kemampuan gadis yang dilatihnya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini, sang pemanah ulung menembak sasarannya yang berupa burung gagak hitam yang melintasi langit lalu segera terjatuh entah ke mana. Tidak perlu dicari, karena kedua target mereka sudah mati seketika saat ditembak. "Tentu saja tidak, Alyss."

Mereka kembali berlatih, sebelum akhirnya gadis bermata sewarna dedaunan segar itu bertanya lagi. "Hatter, mengapa kautidak pergi ke Markas Orion? Kauada di pihak Alde, kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan saudara kembarmu itu. Kaulihat, aku memiliki kesenanganku tersendiri, dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka diperintah ataupun memerintah. Aku masih melatih kemampuanku, aku kadang-kadang pergi ke sana untuk membantu melatih para pemanah di sana, namun bukan berarti aku harus ada di sana sepanjang waktu. Jika memang mereka memerlukan bantuan dariku, dengan senang hati aku akan segera datang ke sana."

Alyss mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Jadi kaupercaya kepada White Joker?"

"Begitulah. Dan kaujuga pasti percaya kepadanya, bukan? Kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan pergi untuk mencari Markas Orion."

Alyss mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya. "Tapi kadang aku takut juga. Kalau aku sudah menemukan Alde, apa yang akan kulakukan di sana?"

Kesunyian menyapa udara sore hari ala Spica. "Jarak antara kedatangan Alde dan kamu cukup jauh bagi kami untuk mempersiapkan pemberontakan besar. Saat kamu datang ... itu berarti waktu perlawanan telah tiba. Waktu tenang sudah tidak lama lagi. Dan dengan kemunculanmu di Corona en Trump, aku yakin Kerajaan Trump akan segera mengetahui keberadaan Markas Orion, bukan?"

Alyss kembali mengangguk. "Lalu sepertinya kamu memiliki kemampuan sihir, ya? Tidak mungkin peralatan minum teh di jamuan tadi bergerak tanpa adanya sihir."

Hatter mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Tepatnya, aku memiliki kemampuan telekinesis. Bedakan itu dengan Aldebaran Liddell yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memindahkan kedudukan benda. Aku harus mengendalikan seluruh gerakan benda dan dapat melihatnya, sementara Alde tidak perlu. Dan aku mau tidak mau harus menggerakkan benda-benda itu secara perlahan."

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi tandanya? Aku membuat aur"

"Perhatikan saja, apa angin sepoi-sepoi membuat dedaunan di ranting-ranting pohon tidak bergerak, sementara kamu masih dapat merasakan angin berhembus lembut. Mungkin aku sedang mengadakan pesta minum teh lainnya."

"AUUU!"

Lolongan Bandersnatch yang menampar telinga berhasil menyadarkan keduanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah kalau setengah anjing itu sampai harus melolong dengan keras. "Menurutmu, mengapa dia melolong seperti itu, Alyss?"

"Satu hal yang pasti, Hatter, satu hal yang pasti. Ada masalah besar yang harus kita hadapi sekarang ini, dengan aksi yang cepat pula."

* * *

.

.

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

Kucing Chesire terjebak, sepertinya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Hatter lainnya yang ada bersamanya dan Bandersnatch, si anjing raksasa berkepala serigala yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya, juga ada dalam kumpulan kecil itu untuk memberi bala bantuan berupa lolongan minta tolong dengan besar desibel amat sangat besar dan taring-taring untuk menakut-nakuti siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangannya dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Sayangnya, mereka yang mengusik ketenangan Bandersnatch adalah prajurit-prajurit Kerajaan Trump yang selama ini bertugas untuk mencari keberadaan kriminal kerajaan yang bersembunyi dalam Hutan Andromeda. Tidak, mereka belum menyisir seluruh daerah di hutan nyaris-perawan berbahaya ini, namun setidaknya mereka tahu sedikit setelah bertahun-tahun bertugas di tempat ini. Para prajurit kerajaan yang ada di hutan, sama seperti prajurit biasa yang ada di dalam area kerajaan, sama-sama tidak kenal takut dan selalu menerjang. Mungkin itu dikarenakan akal mereka tidak terlalu bekerja, karena mereka tidak memiliki perasaan, karena mereka hanya bergerak sesuai perintah belaka.

Dikepung seperti ini membuat Chesire mengerti seberapa takutnya Alyss saat nyaris diberi kecupan beracun oleh Mad Hatter palsu tadi pagi.

"Mereka banyak sekali ..." bisik salah satu _dormouse _yang menjadi teman Hatter dengan lirih, ekornya yang panjang dan berbulu itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, "apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Seekor kelinci berbulu abu-abu yang juga merupakan teman minum teh Hatter balas menjawab dengan nada bicara yang sama-sama bergetar hebat, "Kita menunggu bantuan datang. Hatter dan Alyss akan membantu kita. Pasti, mereka pasti akan menolong kita."

"Tapi biasanya yang membuat kita takut hanya ancaman dari serigala atau elang. Kali ini? Manusia! Dan mereka dikontrol Kerajaan Trump!"

Berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan mental tersebut, sang kucing gempal berbulu belang tidak berani berteleportasi dan meninggalkan hewan-hewan yang ketakutan berikut ini. Mungkin sekarang Hatter dan Alyss sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini. Tapi apa mereka perlu arahan menuju tempat ini? Bandersnatch masih melolong secara berkala, berharap agar didengarkan oleh yang lain.

"Tetap tenang, meong! Pertolongan pasti datang!"

Pertolongan datang? Oh, Chesire juga tahu itu hanyalah kata-kata untuk membuatnya bersemangat belaka. Ia dapat mengira-ngira berapa jumlah pasukan yang akan menyerang mereka. Dua puluh? Empat puluh? Derap sepatu bot beralas keras itu begitu keras dan dapat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru, padahal jaraknya masih lumayan jauh.

"Hiyaaa!"

Mad Hatter muncul dengan melompat dari cabang pohon terdekat, sudah mempersiapkan anak panah dan busur keemasannya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Sementara itu, Alyss yang terbungkus dalam mantel coklat tua memegang erat pisau-pisau kesayangannya, dan masih banyak lagi persediaan di balik mantelnya.

"Mereka akan segera datang, meong," bisik Chesire dengan lirih. "Banyak sekali, meong, kalian dapat mendengarnya, kan? Tiga ... dua..."

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

Derap sepatu bot menyebalkan itu semakin keras terdengar, suaranya begitu teratur. Chesire kembali melanjutkan hitungan mundurnya yang terakhir dengan senyum pasrah. "Satu."

Dan para prajurit terlatih itu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Jumlahnya tidak mungkin dapat dikalahkan walaupun Bandersnatch terus menerkam, Hatter terus memanah, dan Alyss terus melemparkan belatinya ke arah mereka. Tapi bukan Alyssora Liddell dan Mad Hatter namanya, kalau mereka membiarkan diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang menggantungkan harapan pada mereka ditangkap tanpa perlawanan yang berarti sama sekali.

Kelopak-kelopak yang melindungi sepasang iris sewarna batu permata zamrud tersebut mulai mengatup, sementara aurora di langit memancarkan warnanya lebih kuat dan lebih menarik untuk dipandang sehingga sukses menarik perhatian teman-teman Hatter yang ketakutan itu untuk menatap ke arah langit dan mengagumi permainan cahayanya. Kali ini, warna hijau dan coklat bergantian untuk mengisi gelapnya hitam.

_(Prajurit-prajurit, jadilah kecil. Mungil. Biarkan kami menginjak-injak tubuhmu sampai mati, sampai tidak ada lagi yang membahayakan kami semua.)_

Sementara itu, angin berhembus lebih keras, membuat sayap-sayap ungu tua yang menghiasi topi tinggi Hatter ikut mengepak seakan-akan kupu-kupu yang menempel di topinya masih hidup dan bukan sekedar dikeringkan saja. Kedua tangan pemilik topi direntangkan, lalu kembali disatukan secara perlahan dengan

_(__Dan kalian para prajurit, berkumpullah menjadi satu. Jangan kelilingi kami. Jangan mengusik hidup kami.__)_

Keduanya berhasil melakukan sihir mereka dengan sempurna. Ukuran tubuh satu pasukan kerajaan yang ingin menyerang mereka tersebut mulai mengecil, sementara posisi berdirinya juga tidak lagi melingkar, melainkan menjadi satu kumpulan biasa. Tubuh para prajurit terus mengecil sampai akhirnya rerumputan pun mampu untuk menutupi mereka.

Alyss mengusap keringatnya dan membuka mata, begitu juga dengan Hatter yang masih terus mempertahankan posisi berdirinya para pasukan yang selalu ingin kembali berpencar sesuai dengan arahan. Kerajaan Trump sedang beruntung sekali karena Ace of Spades tidak ada di antara mereka saat penyelesaian rencana akan segera dilakukan.

"Bandersnatch!"

Telinga serigalanya berdiri tegak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sahabat yang sering mengendarainya itu. Menggeram sedikit dengan tetap memamerkan deretan taring menyeramkan khasnya, penggila ikan tersebut berjalan ke arah yang sudah ditetapkan—tepat di samping kumpulan prajurit.

"Cepat!" Hatter berseru keras, keringat mengalir deras dari keningnya. "Aku sudah mulai tidak tahan lagi, dan mereka selalu memberontak ingin keluar dari barisan ini!"

Alyss mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Sepertinya sihir yang dilakukannya kali ini terlalu berat sehingga membuat kondisinya melemah. Tidak, dirinya harus bisa bertahan! "Bandersnatch, berguling!"

"Guk!"

Satu gonggongan pendek sebagai balasan, dan yang diminta langsung berguling tepat di atas para prajurit yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan senang sambil bermain-main di rumput halus yang menggelitik, Bandersnatch terus saja berbaring di atas rerumputan sementara para prajurit malang itu tertimpa tubuh raksasa sang setengah anjing sampai mati.

Alyss berjalan mendekat, tetap memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing, sementara Mad Hatter bersandar di salah satu pohon karena kelelahan. Aneh. Ini hanya kepalanya yang pusing sehingga penglihatannya menjadi aneh, atau apa?

Karena baru kali ini Alyss sempat melihat korban pembunuhannya, dan ternyata ada kepingan-kepingan putih keperakan yang muncul dari bawah tubuh Bandersnatch, tepat di mana pasukan kerajaan ditimpa. Saat diraba, kepingan itu ternyata tembus ke tangannya, menghilang begitu saja di udara. Bandersnatch berguling sedikit, dan sang gadis bisa melihat ada beberapa garis-garis yang sepertinya membentuk tubuh prajurit-prajurit, lalu memudar ke langit.

Dia ingat ini semua. Kepingan perak yang melayang, rangka tubuh yang memudar, ini seperti proses devirtualisasi. Keluarnya salah satu pemain dari dunia yang ada dalam salah satu permainan komputer yang membutuhkan koneksi internet saat tubuh virtual mereka menghilang karena poin nyawa mereka sudah habis atau dipaksa keluar dengan program tertentu.

Dan proses yang kali ini sangat mirip dengan proses devirtualisasi dari dunia Lyoko.

Hal yang sama ... terjadi juga di Spica? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Spica adalah dunia fantasi yang terlihat begitu nyata, bukan dunia dalam permainan _online_ seperti Lyoko!

Kepala Alyss terasa semakin sakit. Musuh mereka saat ini sudah kalah, kan? Itu berarti dia boleh pingsan ... sekarang ...

"ALYSS! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

... dan membiarkan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

"Argh!"

Rasa sakit di kepala itu muncul secara mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, saat Aldebaran Liddell masih asyik tenggelam dalam bacaannya di bawah salah satu pohon yang tumbuh dengan suburnya di dekat Sungai Eridanus, di dekat Markas Orion. Buku tebal yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja, dan untung saja tidak jatuh ke sungai—siapa juga yang mau membayar denda selangit kepada perpustakaan terbesar di Distrik Corcilla en Trump?

Namun tetap saja, rasa sakit yang memukul kepalanya di bagian belakang itu tidak tertahankan.

Hari ini dia tidak melakukan terlalu banyak hal, latihan pedang di pagi hari tadi juga tidak mengusik kepalanya. Lalu rasa sakit ini datangnya dari mana?

Hanya ada satu jawaban yang paling rasional.

"Blonde Hare!"

Sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertubi-tubi, Alde melihat si kelinci besar berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. "Tuan Liddell! Apa yang terjadi?"

Lagi-lagi dia dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, kelinci berbulu pirang satu ini tidak mau belajar dari pengalaman, ya? "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan ... ah, sudahlah. Hare, apa kautahu, kira-kira saat ini keadaan Alyss seperti apa?"

Dengan cepat, Hare menghilang, meninggalkan bekas asap hitam di atas rerumputan yang pudar secepat kedipan mata. Layaknya Kucing Chesire ada untuk menemani Alyss, Blonde Hare ada untuk menemani Alde. Dan kemampuannya untuk berteleportasi itu dimanfaatkan oleh tuannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang-orang tanpa harus pergi ke sana. Secepat angin pula, si kelinci berkacamata sudah kembali ke hadapan Alde.

"Alyss sudah memakai kemampuan sihirnya di luar batas. Ia mengecilkan satu pasukan utusan Kerajaan Trump yang mengepungnya agar Bandersnatch berguling di atas mereka sehingga semuanya mati."

Alde tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Rencana yang cerdik, tapi seharusnya dia ingat untuk tidak melebihi batas kekuatannya. Dia lupa kalau aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengannya!"

Ada rasa penasaran dan kebingungan yang meluap-luap dalam hati pemuda berjubah sewarna lumut tersebut. Pasti Alyss juga menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku harus pergi ke sana. Rasa sakit ini terlalu parah. Sesuatu bisa terjadi pada kami berdua."

Blonde Hare mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. "Tuan Liddell ... serius?"

"Argh!" rasa sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan. "Ya ... tapi tidak dengan Jubjub. Akan terlalu lama, mungkin aku akan keburu tak sadarkan diri sebelum sampai. Aku harus berpindah tempat dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Berteleportasi sendiri?"

"Tepatnya memindahkan kedudukanku saat ini. Ke tempat Mad Hatter," lagi-lagi Alde meringis sambil mencengkram bagian belakang kepalanya. "Uwakh, kepalaku benar-benar sakit!"

"Tapi Tuan—eh, Alde," Hare nyaris lupa apa yang harus dikatakannya, "itu sangat berbahaya! Kondisimu juga tidak begitu baik, bukan?"

"Aku harus ke sana, Hare. Menenangkannya. Menenangkan diriku juga. Yah, bisa saja sih saat ini Alyss sudah tidak sadarkan diri, mengingat aku akan merasakannya lebih terlambat dari yang sebenarnya. Rasa sakitnya terlalu parah, mungkin saja dia akan koma!"

Mengabaikan pendapat kelinci pirang yang selanjutnya, Alde segera memikirkan Alyss dan berpindah tempat ke sana. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terus menyerang, walau efeknya selain lebih terlambat datang juga tidak separah yang dialami oleh penderitanya sendiri. Jadi dia akan bertahan lebih lama.

Andai kemampuannya adalah untuk menghentikan waktu yang sesungguhnya agar kesadarannya dapat bertahan lebih lama. Sayangnya, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah mengubah kedudukan, berpura-pura menghentikan waktu.

Sesampainya dia di dekat rumah Hatter, Alde yang sudah semakin melemah langsung mempercepat keadaan sehingga semua orang meninggalkan Alyss di kamarnya sendirian dan dia dapat menyelinap masuk. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau dia sering menjenguk adik kembarnya diam-diam, seperti waktu di hutan kemarin malam ataupun seperti saat ini.

Aldebaran Liddell hanya butuh untuk memegang tangan Alyss dengan erat agar semua perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya dapat berkurang sedikit. Gadis itu tertidur dengan wajah yang damai dan puas atas pekerjaannya hari ini. Dengan rasa sakit yang separah ini, sepertinya saudara kembarnya itu sedang dalam kondisi koma. Dan dirinya yakin, Alyss akan sadar dalam waktu sehari atau dua hari. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Alde yang tidak memegang tangan Alyss mulai menyisir rambut hitamnya. Rasanya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang lebih lembut dari sutra kualitas terbaik, persis seperti yang sudah dibayangkannya. Tidak puas dengan sekedar rambut, tangannya mulai menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah oriental manis di hadapannya.

Bersama Alyss, semua perasaan sakitnya menghilang, seakan-akan gadis ini adalah morfin kualitas terbaik yang mampu diperolehnya secara cuma-cuma. Ia tahu, kesadarannya akan menghilang sebentar lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terus menghujam, namun sekali menatap wajahnya yang secantik malaikat itu sukses membuat semuanya tidak lagi terasa. Seakan seluruh dunia melebur menjadi kekosongan belaka, menjadi sebuah ruangan kosong di mana hanya ada Alde dan Alyss di dalamnya.

Mungkin Alde dapat membawanya ke padang rumput tempat mereka selalu bertemu dalam mimpi, lalu kembali berbicara dengannya. Saat ini, biarkan dia berada begitu dekat dengan Alyss, mencuri waktu sebelum pertemuan fisik yang sesungguhnya di Markas Orion nanti. Kali ini, dia tidak ingin sekedar melihat dari jauh belaka, tidak hanya menunjukkan keberadaannya di dekatnya lalu menghilang karena sebuah keharusan. Ia ingin tinggal dekat dengan gadis ini.

Tangan kiri Alde menggerakkan tangan kanan Alyss menuju jantung hatinya yang berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat. Rasanya agak aneh, namun tetap menyenangkan. Alde menyayangi Alyss. Sangat, sangat menyayangi Alyss. Ia mau melakukan apa saja asalkan gadis ini tetap tersenyum, tetap bahagia. Dan kalau sampai suatu hari nanti dia sendiri yang melukai perasaannya, Alde bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Entah mengapa, semua momen ini terasa seperti sebuah _déjà vu._

"Bertahanlah, Alyss," bisiknya, membiarkan kegelapan menelan seluruh kesadarannya yang tersisa, membiarkan ketidaksadaran menjatuhkan telinga kirinya tepat di atas jantung hati Alyss. "Aku di sini ... bersamamu ... selalu ... dan aku sayang kamu..."

* * *

_.__  
_

_.__  
_

_Alyss ada di sini, di padang rumput yang muncul dalam mimpi. Hari begitu cepat berlalu menjadi malam hari, namun entah mengapa kali ini kegelapan yang ditandai senja tidak menelannya kembali ke dalam alam sadar. Justru malam di padang rumput ternyata benar-benar indah, dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dan angin yang berhembus lembut, mengajak sang gadis untuk membaringkan diri di atas kasur rerumputan dan membiarkan gelangnya menerangi sekitarnya._

_Cahaya dari gelang bermain-main dengan sekitarnya, berusaha melawan kegelapan yang ingin menguasainya dengan cara apapun. Berusaha menunjukkan keberadaannya yang ingin membuat perbedaan dalam kelam, walau hanya sendirian. Sama sepertinya, saat ini sedang sendirian di padang rumput._

_"Alde lama sekali," gumamnya pelan._

_"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu."_

_Alyss segera membuka mata. "Hei, Alde, akhirnya datang juga! Kamu dari mana saja?"_

_Sang pemuda hanya bisa meringis. "Maaf deh, aku terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah sebelum sampai ke tempat ini. Lagipula, sesekali kamu dong yang harusnya menunggu, jangan selalu aku."_

_Alyss balas tersenyum. "Yah, setidaknya kamu mengubah sapaanmu yang biasanya."_

_"Ah iya, benar!" Alde berseru sambil menepuk kening, lalu berakting seakan-akan dialah yang menunggu adik kembarnya di padang. "Halo, Alyssora Liddell..."_

_Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat sang gadis cekikikan. "Itu menggelikan, tahu! Sudah, hentikan!"_

_Mereka sama-sama tertawa, kemudian Alde ikut membaringkan diri di samping Alyss dan memandang ke langit. "Sihirmu tadi sangat menantang nyawa, ya."_

_Alyss menatap ke arah Alde yang ternyata sudah menatap dirinya lebih dulu. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku benar-benar terjebak, tahu."_

_"Dan akibatnya sekarang kamu koma. Mungkin baru sadar setelah satu atau dua hari."_

_"Separah itukah?"_

_"Tentu saja parah!" Alde terus menunjukkan sorot mata khawatir, sementara ia meremas rambutnya sedikit dan melepaskan kuncir di kepala. "Apa kaulupa? Apapun yang kamu rasakan, aku juga bisa merasakannya! Kalau kamu lapar, aku juga lapar. Kalau kamu koma ... yah, aku juga!"_

_Alyss sontak terdiam. Alde sekarang juga koma karena perilaku nekatnya? Demi kilau Polaris, susah juga menjadi sepasang saudara kembar seperti ini. "Aku ... aku minta maaf."_

_"Tidak apa-apa," balas sang kakak sambil berusaha agar adiknya tidak terus merasa bersalah. "Yang penting kamu berjanji untuk sedikit peduli dengan keadaanku kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawamu. Aku juga begitu."_

_Sejenak, mereka hanya menikmati rerumputan yang menjadi alas tubuh keduanya, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan satu sama lain, dengan jantung yang sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh hari ini, Alde."_

_"Sesuatu yang aneh? Seperti apa tepatnya?"_

_"Begini. Saat Bandersnatch berguling di atas para prajurit untuk membunuh mereka semua, aku melihat ada keping-keping perak yang muncul dari tubuh prajurit yang terinjak, bukannya darah. Lalu saat Bandersnatch berpindah posisi, aku seperti melihat ada garis-garis seperti rangka tubuh para prajurit."_

_"Prajurit-prajurit Kerajaan Trump memang diciptakan untuk segera menghilang setelah mereka mati, Alyss," Alde mulai menjawab pertanyaan saudaranya. "Mereka tidak memiliki darah, karena sekali ditembak, di manapun posisinya, mereka akan segera mati. Itu juga memudahkan agar tidak usah menguburkan mereka."_

_"Tapi proses menghilang mereka itu, Alde. Di duniaku, ada permainan yang dimainkan dengan kode-kode mesin ... ah, intinya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Intinya, proses mereka untuk menghilang itu membuatku merasa kalau mereka tidak menghilang dengan sihir. Mereka menghilang seperti sebuah program, seperti ada yang membuat mereka untuk menghilang, seperti ... yah, intinya, aku merasa kalau ini bukan dunia fantasi ajaib. Ini adalah dunia virtual komputer!"_

_Alde mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "He-hei, kaubicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."_

_"Argh! Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang. Terserah kaumau mengerti atau tidak, kamu sebenarnya tahu atau tidak. Intinya, aku merasa seperti ada yang salah dengan dunia ini."_

_Alde menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kamu hanya pusing saja setelah mengeluarkan energi yang cukup besar. Sekarang, biarkan saja tubuhmu beristirahat. Nanti kamu juga akan kembali ke Spica dan siap melanjutkan perjalananmu. Belajar dengan giat."_

_Alyss mengangguk saja mendengar pesan dari Alde. "Oke, aku akan berusaha."_

_Setelah bermain-main sebentar di padang rumput itu dan membahas hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting, sang fajar terbit dan menandakan hari yang baru telah tiba. Sinarnya yang begitu terang membutakan mata, membaurkan semua warna menjadi putih bersih._

_Namun gadis itu takkan pernah dapat melupakan ekspresi kekagetan di wajah Alde saat ia mengutarakan hal yang mengganggunya. Dan sorot kebohongan yang terpancar samar di matanya saat berkata bahwa pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai semua hal yang dibicarakannya saat itu._

* * *

.

.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pergi, Tuan Liddell."

Alde mengusap matanya, membiarkan indra penglihatannya membiasakan diri dengan alam sadar. Kucing Chesire sudah berdiri dengan manis tepat di sebelah sepatu bot hitamnya. "Aneh sekali untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Aku juga tahu siapa yang berbicara sekarang."

"Akhirnya kausadar juga," ujar si kucing dengan tidak menghiraukan balasan sebelumnya. "Aku sudah berperilaku dengan cukup baik hati untuk menjaga pintu kamar agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pergi secepatnya sebelum Alyss kembali sadar."

Alde berdecak kesal. "Ck, padahal aku masih ingin ada di sini, tahu. Dan lagipula, kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing."

"Yah, tidur di atas dada seorang gadis bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, Alde."

Merasa disindir, Alde tertawa kecil. "Iya, Ayah, iya. Aku akan pergi."

"Dan jangan sampai ada yang mendengar hal itu. Nanti mereka akan kaget, apalagi kalau tahu ternyata yang berbicara dalam bentuk Chesire dan Hare selama ini adalah aku."

"Lalu mereka akan menyembah Chesire dan Hare karena mereka adalah medium bagi White Joker untuk berbicara. Oke, itu cukup lucu. Kucing gempal dan kelinci sulit diet yang sama-sama sok tahu dan menyebalkan disembah oleh orang-orang."

"Jadi menurutmu aku menyebalkan, begitu? Anak nakal."

Alde mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk huruf 'V' dan mengacungkannya ke arah Chesire. "Iya, Ayah, maafkan aku. Alyss juga berpendapat seperti itu, kok."

Pemilik bulu belang kebiruan itu hanya kembali menyahut, "Kamu sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini. Lihat, mata Alyss sudah mulai bergerak. Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi, dan tidak akan bagus kalau dia menemukanmu di sini."

Alde mulai memelas. "Bisa tidak dia pingsan lagi sebentar saja? Aku masih ingin ada di sini!"

"Tidak boleh."

Dengan wajah cemberut, Alde mulai melangkah keluar dari jendela menuju halaman luar rumah Mad Hatter. Satu hari baru telah tiba, sudah pasti. "Tapi, Ayah, apa kaudengar itu? Isi percakapan antara aku dan Alyss dalam mimpi, maksudnya."

Chesire mengangguk cepat, hanya sekali saja. "Tetap tenang, Alde. Kita lihat saja, apa dia akan tetap mempercayai hal itu atau akan segera melupakannya. Kamu juga tahu, aku tidak bisa membuatnya tidak mempercayai opininya tersebut dengan mudah."

"Ya, aku ingat itu," Alde mengiyakan dengan malas, "karena dia lebih kompleks dari yang lain, sama sepertiku. Dia memiliki akal yang cukup untuk berusaha mengubah garis takdir yang telah kamu buat, sedikit ataupun keseluruhannya. Begitu juga dengan aku."

"Bagus, kamu sudah memahaminya. Jadi jangan sampai hanya karena opini yang tidak memiliki bukti konkrit, Alyss akan menentang garis takdirnya."

Alde mulai berusaha memanggil Burung Jubjub yang akan membawanya pulang kembali ke Markas Orion. Dia tahu, dari jarak seperti ini, dan mengingat Lampu Utama Polaris baru saja akan bersinar lagi, sedikit berteriak kepada Chesire tidak akan membuat masalah. "Oh hei, Ayah, aku baru ingat sesuatu."

"Apa, Alde?"

"Aku bisa menentang garis takdirku, kan?" tanya pemuda berjubah hijau lumut itu dengan mata yang berkilat nakal. "Bagaimana jika secercah perasaan aneh, bukan sebuah bukti konkrit sesuai dengan harapan, membuatku ingin mengubah garis takdirku juga?"

Chesire hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. Alde kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, melirik sedikit ke arah Alyss yang kelihatannya mulai sadar kembali dan tersenyum sedih sebelum naik ke punggung Burung Jubjub yang berusaha datang secepat kilat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak untuk menjadi saudara kembarnya?"

* * *

_Saat aku terbangun, mimpi itu belum berakhir_  
_Aku ingin melihat wajahmu dan tahu apa aku tiba di rumah_  
_Jika tidak ada yang pasti, apa lagi yang dapat kukatakan?_  
_Aku masih mewarnai bunga-bunga untukmu_

**_All Time Low - Painting Flowers_**

* * *

**A/N: **Selamat Natal! Keajaiban untuk tahun ini: dalam waktu dua hari, satu chapter selesai. Ini keajaiban, 4.6k dalam waktu dua hari. Yeah! Niat!

Seharusnya masih ada satu adegan lagi, tapi mungkin disimpan aja buat chapter selanjutnya, daripada kepanjangan seperti chapter yang lalu, hahaha. Yah, yang pasti mulai terungkap juga sisi cyberpunk dalam cerita ini, bukan? Sedikit lagi Alyss akan sampai ke Markas Orion, kok. Dan _arc _inipun akan berakhir. Aku akan coba buat pertemuan mereka itu di chapter 9.

Sekali lagi, selamat Natal bagi yang merayakannya. Dan selamat datang kembali untuk Unknown Forgotten Friend yang akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya dalam kotak review! Oh dear, it's already a very, very long time! *friend hug* Untuk semuanya, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 9: Clock Ticks to The Rendezvous!

Dream out Loud! =)

* * *

**P.S: **Hei, Alde menyelinap masuk ke kamar Alyss! Ada yang ingat sesuatu? *winks*


	10. Chapter 9: Clock Ticks to Rendezvous

Mencari keberadaan Yumi sama sekali tidak mudah.

Jeremie, Aelita, dan Odd sudah berkeliling ke mana-mana. Ke seluruh tempat yang pernah dihabiskan selama mereka masih berkumpul berlima, bahkan nyaris membongkar seluruh rahasia yang disimpan rapat-rapat. Mereka mencari seisi hutan kecil Kadic dengan saksama, apalagi di pohon cemara yang bergantungkan bangau-bangau kertas dan sekitarnya. Sang gadis berambut sepunggung itu tidak kembali ke sana.

Mereka pergi ke jalan-jalan yang biasa dilewati Yumi saat pergi dan pulang dari sekolah, dan ada sebuah taman yang kabarnya sering menjadi tempat Yumi dan Ulrich untuk berduaan jika pemuda itu sedang menemaninya pulang. Padahal salah satu ayunan di taman itu dapat menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menikmati angin, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang gadis sama sekali.

Mereka pergi ke Hermitage untuk mencari apakah Yumi ingin merenung dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah terpencil tanpa penghuni tersebut, namun sepertinya hanya Aelita yang akan melakukan hal itu. Hermitage adalah milik Aelita, dan Odd sepertinya tidak berpikir dengan cukup benar untuk mengusulkan bangunan beraura menakutkan sebagai tempat persembunyian teman mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke pabrik tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Letaknya di seberang sungai, dan ada sebuah jembatan besar berwarna kuning yang menghubungkan antara kota dan pabrik. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka berlima sering sekali melintasi jembatan dan bermain-main dalam pabrik sepi.

Di semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi bersama kepala Akademi Kadic, tidak ada jejak apapun yang dapat membantu mereka untuk menemukan Yumi.

Kecuali di jembatan menuju pabrik itu.

"Hei, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sungai!"

Odd menunjuk ke arah sungai yang memisahkan pabrik dengan perkotaan. Sungai itu terlihat cukup dalam, mengingat mereka nyaris tidak dapat melihat dasar sungai yang berwarna biru tua. Di tepi sungai, di dekat pabrik, tidak terlalu jauh dari atas jembatan, ada sebuah sepatu hitam model _converse _berbahan keras yang cocok digunakan di kaki sebelah kiri.

Sepatu bot hitam yang biasanya dipakai oleh sahabat mereka, Yumi Ishiyama.

Jeremie langsung menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mata ketakutan. "Yumi tidak ... dia tidak akan melakukan hal segila itu, kan? Pasti itu hanya kecelakaan, atau mendadak saat Yumi sedang ada di sini, sepatunya jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut di sana."

Aelita menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin sepatunya jatuh begitu saja. Dan ya, tempat ini terlalu sepi. Kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke sungai, sulit bagi orang lain untuk memperhatikannya, apalagi untuk menolong."

Ketiga sahabat akrab tersebut memasang muka horor yang sama, saling merangkul satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Jean-Pierre serta Jim menghampiri murid-muridnya yang terus-menerus menunjuk ke arah sebuah sepatu _sneaker_ hitam sebelah kiri yang terdampar begitu saja di dekat pabrik, di tepi sungai berarus cukup cepat yang tidak diketahui seberapa kedalamannya secara pasti.

Pikiran yang paling cepat adalah, tentu saja, jatuh tenggelam ke sungai.

Dan hal kedua yang tiba di dalam pemikiran teman-temannya mengenai seorang gadis Jepang dengan seluruh perasaan cinta hanya ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda Jerman yang telah meninggal dunia tepat setahun lalu adalah sangat mudah; apalagi kalau bukan dua kata berhuruf sembilan berbunyi 'bunuh diri', pembaca yang terhormat?

Mungkin itu juga sebabnya, tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Jim Morales langsung menekan nomor panggilan darurat agar seseorang dapat datang ke dekat pabrik Renault tua yang tidak lagi terpakai, untuk mencari di dasar sungai apa ada jejak dari pemilik sepatu hitam yang tertinggal begitu saja di tepian.

"Hei, sobat," gumam Odd lirih menggunakan nada dan sorot mata yang tidak dapat dibaca dengan mudah, "di dunia setelah kematian manapun kamu berada sekarang, kamu tidak sedang bersama-sama dengan Yumi, kan?"

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/F antasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **09: **Clock Ticks to Rendezvous

* * *

"Ha! Sudah kutebak!"

Alyss berlari ke arah sasarannya di pagi buta seperti ini—berterimakasihlah pada gelangnya yang bercahaya dalam gelap untuk menuntun jalan-jalannya. Seekor kelinci bertubuh cukup gemuk yang akan terasa cukup enak kalau diolah menjadi sesuatu untuk sarapan setelah Lampu Utama Polaris kembali bersinar. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia mendekati targetnya yang mulai mengucurkan darah.

Oh, bicara soal pagi-pagi buta, gadis berwajah oriental itu sedang berharap agar tidak ada yang menemukannya sedang berlatih melempar pisau saat seharusnya dia memberitahukan setidaknya salah satu penghuni rumah Mad Hatter bahwa dirinya sudah sadar dari koma.

Berapa hari dia tak sadarkan diri? Satu hari? Atau malah dua? Apapun itu, semoga tidak terlalu lama dan tidak mengganggu aktivitas kakak kembarnya di Markas Orion sana.

Alde. Dia memberitahukannya bahwa para prajurit perang yang dimiliki Kerajaan Trump sudah dibuat agar segera menghilang saat mereka mati. Alyss tadinya sempat berpikir kalau kelinci yang ditusuknya ini akan menghilang juga, namun tetap saja itu adalah kelinci biasa dan bukan prajurit kerajaan.

Ditusuk tepat di jantung membuat hewan malang ini mengucurkan cukup banyak darah. Semuanya terlihat normal, seperti kematian seekor kelinci biasa. Namun mengapa darahnya bukan berwarna merah?

Mengapa darahnya berwarna keperakan? Dan berbentuk keping-keping kotak seperti yang ada pada para prajurit kerajaan? Seperti potongan _pixel_ yang menyusun bentuk tokoh virtual dalam permainan dalam komputer? Alyss menyentuh aliran keping-keping perak tersebut, kali ini mereka tidak menghilang begitu saja walau masih menembus jemarinya seperti kopi yang agak kental. Setelah beberapa saat, kepingan-kepingan sewarna logam itu akan berubah warna menjadi merah seperti darah.

Jika ini animasi, maka pembuatnya harus memperbaiki ini secepatnya.

Namun di saat-saat jemari Alyss dialiri 'darah' sang kelinci, mengapa dia seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang dilakukan seekor kelinci? Seakan-akan dialah yang melompat-lompat, menggaruk telinga dan menjilat jari, mencari makanan di dalam hutan, seakan-akan dialah sang kelinci semasa hidupnya.

Alyss memutuskan untuk mempraktekkan niatnya sendiri. Untuk menyelinap kabur dari rumah Mad Hatter saja sudah gila, apalagi untuk melukai dirinya sendiri sampai berdarah? Ia harus membuktikan sesuatu kalau tidak mau bertanya-tanya seperti ini terus dan menggila.

"Maaf, Alde," mulutnya memberi sahutan pelan. Ini akan menjadi cukup sakit. Untuk menggoreskan jarinya dengan pisau ... ini akan terasa...

"AAW!"

Cukup segores kecil di kelingking kiri, salah satu jari yang tidak banyak digunakan. Darah yang mengalir juga tidak terlalu banyak, namun masih berbentuk kepingan perak. Di saat seperti ini, Alde pasti akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Apa jarinya juga akan berdarah? Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Yang pasti, saat darah mulai mengalir ke jari telunjuk kanannya, beberapa kilasan memori bermain di dalam penglihatannya.

_/ Jamuan minum teh ini adalah jamuan terbaik yang pernah kurasakan, Hatter /_

_/ Roti ini benar-benar enak! Terima kasih, Nona Mia! /_

Benar. Ini adalah potongan memorinya. Darah setiap orang menyimpan memori milik orang tersebut, dan dapat dilihat oleh mereka yang menyentuh darah tersebut. Memori yang muncul pun tidak dapat dipastikan, namun sepertinya bersifat mundur ke belakang. Yang paling tua akan datang paling akhir.

/ _Maafkan aku, Yumi, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. /_

Ah, sial. Jangan momen itu. Memori lainnya dipersilakan untuk muncul, tapi jangan momen di mana dirinya kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya. Tolong seribu tolong, jangan munculkan bagian saat dirinya kehilangan Ulrich. Brengsek, mengapa aliran darahnya di Spica ini masih memiliki ingatan selama dia tinggal di Paris?

Luka di kelingking tangan kiri akibat goresan pisau terasa sakit dan perih, apalagi setelah menyadari fakta bahwa goresannya cukup dalam sampai darah pun mengalir. Namun rasa sakit akibat memori menyedihkan yang bermain kembali bersama dengan aliran darah itu lebih membuatnya pedih. Semua karena sang gadis masih dapat menggambarkan seluruh impuls yang dirasakan seluruh indranya dengan jelas.

Untuk saling berhadapan sekaligus tidak saling berhadapan.

Untuk saling menyentuh sekaligus tidak menyentuh apapun.

Untuk menenangkan hati yang meluap-luap tak menentu namun malah membuatnya meledak.

Untuk saling menyatakan kejujuran, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Untuk terjatuh dalam euforia imaji maya yang musnah, elegi pedih akibat kesalahan fatal tak tertolong lagi, memori masa lampau yang mengaburkan batas waktu, dan seribu bangau kertas yang memberikan kekecewaan terbungkus harapan palsu, tanpa diberikan kemampuan untuk bangkit berdiri melawan semuanya.

Tidak ada air mata, tidak diperlukan segala jenis isak tangis, karena rasa sakit yang menghujam dada tersebut takkan hilang dengan tangisan, karena senyuman penuh kehangatan telah berganti dengan kristal-kristal salju di akhir musim dingin.

Yumi tahu, dirinya masih tidak mau dan tidak sanggup melepaskan Ulrich begitu saja.

Alyss melepaskan tangannya dari luka di kelingkingnya, lalu mengisap darah yang tersisa dan membiarkannya menutup dengan sendirinya. Toh goresan yang dibuatnya tidak parah, terlalu kecil untuk menjadi masalah. Kalau sampai Alde mengomelinya hanya karena luka ini, dia akan balas melukai pemuda itu dan membongkar memorinya, tak peduli walau itu juga akan melukainya. Siapa tahu dengan cara itu, dia bisa melihat kehidupannya semasa masih di Bumi.

Itu pun juga kalau masih ada.

Yang pasti, dengan kehadiran memori dalam darah yang berwarna keperakan tersebut, Alyss semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dunia ini. Ini mungkin saja sebuah dunia animasi komputer yang mengambil kisah 'Alice di Negeri Ajaib' sebagai dasar pembuatannya. Apapun yang terjadi, kakak kembarnya harus mau menjelaskan dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

* * *

.

.

"Alyss! Akhirnya kausadar juga, meong!"

Tepat waktu sekali. Jika gadis itu tidak berhasil menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera keluar dari perenungannya dan kembali menikmati tempat tidur yang hangat di rumah Mad Hatter barang sedetik saja, semuanya akan hancur. Kucing Chesire dalam sekejap mata telah terteleportasi ke kamar tidur Alyss, dengan sukses menemukan penghuni kamar tamu dalam pelukan selimut tambal tebal, menggosok mata sebelum kembali menerawang ke arah sinar tiang obor yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela kamar, dan memberi senyuman hangat untuk membuat salah satu sahabat seperjalanannya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Halo, Chesire. Apa ini masih pagi?"

Pemilik belang-belang kebiruan itu memberi sebuah anggukan cepat sebagai jawaban dan sedikit informasi sebagai tambahan. "Kamu pingsan lusa kemarin, meong."

Alyss hanya membisikkan sebuah 'oh' sebelum bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Sepertinya istirahat selama dua hari benar-benar memulihkan keadaanku."

Chesire tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, meong. Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan, kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Karena terhambat dua hari, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita terus melaju kali ini? Kamu masih bisa sedikit melatih lemparan pisaumu. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan kekuatan sihirmu, meong, takutnya sesuatu akan terjadi. Meong?"

"Oke, Chesire," jawab sang gadis sambil berjongkok untuk membelai bulu-bulu lembut di atas kepala kucing gempal di hadapannya. "Maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir. Aku janji, aku akan lebih berhati-hati di lain waktu. Aku akan berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat, supaya saat bertempur nanti aku tidak akan membuat semua orang cemas."

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kautepati, Alyss, meong."

"Tapi dengan aku berjanji ataupun tidak, semua itu harus aku lakukan."

Kedua makhluk itu mulai membereskan kamar dan mempersiapkan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum keluar untuk menemui yang lain. Alyss tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam perjalanan mereka menelusuri hutan yang sebegitu sepi seperti ini, mereka akan menemukan tempat perhentian. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya, apa hutan ini sebenarnya menakutkan dan masih sangat 'perawan' seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?

Merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menikmati sarapan yang terasa lezat di lidah, menghadapi Mad Hatter dan teman-temannya yang nyaris menangis saat harus melepas kepergian tiga kawan baru, dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk akomodasi serta semua barang-barang baru untuk mendukung perjalanan, Alyss mau tak mau memiliki banyak alasan untuk tersenyum sejak pagi ini. Dia duduk dengan nyaman di atas punggung Bandersnatch yang telah banyak belajar untuk tidak mengacaukan , memakai jubah coklat tua pemberian dari Hatter dengan penuh rasa bangga untuk menyamarkan diri, dan menggendong Chesire dengan semacam _baby carrier _terbuat dari kain perca di punggung seperti memakai tas ransel biasa saja, sementara pisau-pisau tajam telah siap dikeluarkan dari balik jubah. Hatter dengan baik hati juga telah menyiapkan perbekalan untuk mereka tanpa bayaran.

"Kalian bertiga sudah menjadi sahabatku sekarang," ujar pria ungu tersebut sebelum melepas teman-teman barunya pergi, "dan aku akan melakukan apa saja demi kebaikan sahabatku. Jadi, apa kalian mau datang jika aku mengadakan pesta minum teh lagi?"

"Jika aku memiliki waktu kosong, aku pasti datang," Alyss menjawabnya dengan intonasi meyakinkan, lalu mulai melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, semuanya!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mereka semua masih saling meneriakkan kata-kata perpisahan, hingga gelombang-gelombang longitudinal yang dihasilkan pita suara tak lagi mencapai daun telinga, hingga bentuk bayangan tak lagi ditangkap retina mata. Bandersnatch terus berlari dengan kecepatan biasa untuk mengejar dua hari yang terbuang sia-sia, menjauhi rumah Mad Hatter dan mendekati Markas Orion, tanpa ingin semenit pun menghentikan langkah kakinya kecuali saat jam makan siang tiba, hingga malam menjelang.

* * *

_.__  
_

_.__  
_

_/ "Kautahu gadis itu mulai tidak mempercayaimu." /_

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di hadapannya, dia selalu tahu. Mungkin karena kautelah menciptakan kami sebagai sepasang saudara kembar."

_/ "Kira-kira, apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk mengatasinya? Dia pasti akan selalu menanyakan hal itu padamu." /_

"Jujur saja, aku belum memikirkan soal itu. Mungkin saat aku tertidur nanti, aku akan melakukan hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya."

_/ "Percuma saja, Alde. Malam ini dia akan sampai ke tempatmu. Kauakan bertemu dengannya malam ini juga." /_

"Astaga. Yah, Ayah tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Alyss akan sampai di sini, hari ini juga? YES!"

_/ "Ah, seharusnya itu menjadi kejutan untukmu. Ya, jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, mereka bertiga akan segera sampai." /_

"Jadi aku tidak perlu memasuki mimpinya lagi?"

_/ "Kalian akan saling bertemu sepanjang waktu. Untuk apa? Lagipula, aku sebenarnya tidak mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan itu. Alde, kamu itu terlalu banyak mencuri waktu untuk bersama-sama dengannya. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi kamu tidak sabar untuk menunggu. Kaudatangi dia dalam mimpi saat tidur. Bahkan saat dia koma dan kamu masih kesakitan, kamu sudah mengunjungi kamarnya diam-diam. Untungnya kamu koma hanya sehari, dan itu juga aku yang memergokimu. Bagaimana kalau orang lain yang menemuimu?, Alde? Itu berbahaya!" /_

"Ya, Ayah. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku terlalu senang untuk bertemu dengannya, dan aku tidak mau menunggu."

_/ "Rasa senangmu mulai sedikit keterlaluan. Kamu adalah saudara kembar Alyss, bukan pacarnya. Sadar, kan?"/_

"Aku sadar hal itu. Aku saudara kembar Alyss. Lalu apa salah kalau aku mengunjungi saudaraku sendiri?"

_/ "Astaga. Alde, maksudku, kamu harus bersikap dengan normal! Perlakukan dia sebagai adikmu sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang pacar! Sikap dan perilakumu pada Alyss mulai tidak normal, melebihi batas. Saudara tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta, Alde." /_

"Yah, kami sepertinya bukan saudara di Bumi. Kami hanya menjadi saudara di dunia ini saja. Jadi kalau nanti aku dan dia sudah kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing, aku boleh memiliki perasaan yang berlebih untuknya."

_/ "Iya, aku tahu, Alde. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Namun kamu juga harus memikirkan Alyss. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Aku tahu kamu sangat menyukainya, kautelah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu—" /_

"Tidak juga! Saat ini aku sayang padanya karena dia adikku. Di Bumi baru aku akan mulai mencintainya, di sini aku tidak boleh melakukan itu."

_/ "Kamu tidak bisa mengatur datangnya cinta. Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kamu sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Alyss masih berpikir kalau kauhanya kakak kembarnya saja. Dia mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kalau dia tahu kamu memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara untuknya, apa dia akan menerimanya? Alyss bisa saja meninggalkanmu." /_

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak akan! Setidaknya, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya sepanjang waktu."

_/ "Hadapi kenyataan, Alde. Kausudah lupa dengan semua ingatan Yumi yang kauintip sebelum dia masuk ke dunia ini? Ada Ulrich yang dia cintai." /_

"..."

Tidak salah lagi. Alde patah hati mendengar hal itu. Ada seseorang yang membayangi hubungan mereka, yang seharusnya dibuang saja jauh-jauh, namun tidak bisa. Yumi Ishiyama, alias Alyssora Liddell, masih mendedikasikan hatinya untuk Ulrich Stern—itulah yang dapat disimpulkan setelah melihat seluruh isi memori sang gadis sebelum masuk ke Spica, dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit patah hati dalam sekejap. Tidak bisa diubah oleh siapapun kecuali berdasarkan kemauan gadis itu sendiri.

Mengapa pemuda Jerman itu seakan-akan telah menjadi satu dengan bayangan begitu banyak orang? Termasuk Yumi, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk guru kesayangannya yang seingatnya bernama Jim, termasuk kekasih Yumi yang tidak mengenalnya ...

... termasuk Alde yang jatuh cinta sejak melihat potongan memori pertama kepunyaan gadis yang mengisi hati pemuda berambut coklat sampai akhir hayatnya.

Pemuda itu kembali menyentuh kelingking tangan kirinya dengan perlahan. Ada rasa sakit yang cukup menyengat seperti teriris pisau, namun tidak ada apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah luka. Itu pasti Alyss yang melakukannya, tidak salah lagi, walau tidak jelas untuk apa. Dia dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya, namun tidak akan menimbulkan luka fisik yang sama. Andaikan adik kembarnya tahu, rasa perih di jarinya tidak sebanding dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

.

.

"ALYSSORA LIDDELL TELAH TIBA!"

Ada tiga makhluk yang langsung mengulas sebuah senyum kepuasan saat menginjakkan kaki di gerbang masuk Markas Orion, sebuah tempat bagi Aldebaran Liddell untuk menyusun kekuatan dalam misi meruntuhkan Kerajaan Trump. Tempat yang sering berpindah-pindah dari sisi Hutan Andromeda yang satu ke sisi lainnya dan selalu berdekatan dengan Sungai Eridanus. Dinamai Markas Orion berdasarkan salah satu rasi bintang paling jelas terlihat yang membentang di langit malam Spica, yaitu Orion sang pemburu hebat.

Alyss mengangguk ke arah Blonde Hare yang mengumumkan kedatangannya, juga kepada sepasang pengawal markas yang membukakan pintu gerbang masuk untuk mereka bertiga. Tudung mantel sudah terjatuh ke belakang, Chesire sudah berjalan dengan normal, sementara Bandersnatch belum mau menurunkan sang gadis dari atas punggungnya—oh, sudah, biarkanlah setengah anjing manja itu melakukannya. Ada begitu banyak makhluk dalam markas ini, dan semuanya tidak hanya terdiri dari manusia. Serigala tangguh, anjing-anjing pemburu bertubuh besar, kerbau-kerbau kekar, bahkan ada tikus-tikus kecil yang terlatih untuk menyusup demi membuat kekacauan besar. Elang-elang dengan penuh keagungan mengepakkan sayap di atas langit. Kadang-kadang terlihat ada beberapa wanita yang dengan senang hati membantu mengurus pekerjaan rumah di dalam markas namun masih menyimpan selusin pisau di balik celemek. Semua seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menyambut dirinya.

Ini dia salah satu efek untuk menjadi seseorang yang dijanjikan dalam ramalan yang dipercaya oleh semua orang—mereka terlalu banyak menggantungkan harapan padamu.

Namun tidak ada yang lebih ditunggu lagi kata-kata penyambutannya selain daripada sang pemimpin perjuangan yang berdiri dengan penuh karisma tepat di ujung jalan, tepat di depan kemah utamanya. Alde sudah berdiri dengan aura keagungan terpancar begitu pekat memenuhi udara seakan-akan dia telah menjadi seorang raja agung di usia yang terbilang sangat muda, dan mau tak mau semuanya membuat Alyss merasa begitu bangga dan berusaha mencerminkan kepribadian seorang ratu yang baik hati dan lembut namun juga mampu mengimbangi saudaranya dengan baik. Jubah hitam panjang yang dikenakannya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, menunjukkan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna merah terang, agak berbeda dengan bagian dalam jubah Alyss yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Pada akhirnya, Bandersnatch menurunkan Alyss di jarak yang tepat.

Dan di saat itulah, semua orang mulai memberi penghormatan satu demi satu. Yang pria membungkukkan punggungnya sembilan puluh derajat, lengan bawah kanan sejajar dengan perut sementara lengan bawah kiri sejajar dengan ginjal, kadang ada yang memegang topi di tangan kanannya jika memakai topi. Para wanita yang memakai gaun atau bawahan rok ikut membungkukkan punggungnya 45 derajat, kaki kanan selangkah di belakang sementara kaki kiri agak maju dan terlipat 45 derajat, kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan sedikit menjepit roknya. Alde membungkuk sebentar, begitu juga dengan Alyss yang kembali bangkit dengan cepat, menandakan semua harus berhenti melakukan penghormatan.

"Hari ini telah tiba, bahwa Janji Suci telah membuktikan kebenaran isinya. Alyssora Liddell telah tiba di hadapan kita semua. Kedua anak manusia yang dimulai hidupnya dalam satu ruang dan waktu yang sama, sepasang anak kembar, akhirnya dipertemukan kembali oleh Sang Joker setelah terpisahkan sekian lama!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan bersorak gembira. Pasangan saudara kembar yang kini saling berhadapan secara fisik tersebut tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasihku untuk Kucing Chesire," Alde melanjutkan perkataannya saat semua keriuhan mereda, "yang telah menuntun saudaraku untuk mencapai tempat ini. Dan Bandersnatch yang telah mengantarkan saudaraku sampai ke tempat ini. Kalian diterima dengan baik dalam Markas Orion."

Ini waktunya. Secara refleks, Alyss dan Alde berjalan maju dalam langkah yang perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Alde ingin memanipulasi pergerakan dan memperlambat laju waktu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Alyss ingin membuat segala sesuatunya diselimuti oleh terang dari bintang-bintang di langit dan sumber cahaya lain di sekitarnya.

Jarak yang terbentang di antara dua insan tersebut telah memudar. Yang tadinya terpisahkan antar dua dunia, menjadi terpisah dalam sebuah hutan, dan kini hanya terpisahkan oleh langkah kaki. Namun langkah kaki adalah sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berarti saat ini. Tangan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan telah terjulur untuk menyentuh secara nyata, secara fisik.

Saat jari-jari yang berbeda pemiliknya itu saling bersentuhan, seketika itulah ada semacam aliran tidak dikenal yang mengalir dalam darah, dipompa dalam setiap debaran jantung, sesuatu yang baru yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Satu hal yang mereka tahu secara pasti dari perasaan yang menciptakan sensasi kebahagiaan di dalam hati;

_(Aku telah menemukan pelengkap hidupku.)_

Di sinilah mereka, di dalam pusat Markas Orion, jari yang bersentuhan berganti menjadi tangan yang saling menggenggam, berganti menjadi kening yang saling melekat, berganti menjadi tubuh yang saling berpelukan erat tak ingin dipisahkan. Alde dan Alyss tidak lagi peduli dengan ratusan pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dikarenakan mereka berdua telah ditelan oleh sesuatu yang orang-orang namakan sebagai semacam _euforia,_ seiring dengan bintang-bintang yang memancarkan sorotnya dengan kekuatan penuh, seiring dengan aurora yang menarikan sebuah tarian baru dengan corak warna yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Untuk sesaat, semua makhluk di bumi Spica dibutakan oleh benderang siang hari saat kedua individu yang dijanjikan dan dinantikan sekian lama tersebut menyatukan diri dalam sebuah pelukan, diinterupsi oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di kening sang gadis remaja, dan dilanjutkan lagi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak diketahui—namun yang pasti, hal itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Aku telah bertemu denganmu," bisik Alde tepat di telinga adik kembarnya, sepasang lengan miliknya menahan pinggang Alyss untuk menjauh. "Aku bersama-sama denganmu, aku ada sekarang ini memelukmu, aku tersenyum dalam pelukanmu, aku siap mati sekarang."

"Tidak secepat itu," Alyss berbisik dengan nada nakal terselip, kedua lengannya melingkari leher Alde lebih erat lagi, "karena aku masih belum puas untuk bertemu denganmu sekali saja seperti ini. Aku ingin membekukan waktu ini dan hidup denganmu sekarang, tidak hanya dalam mimpi lagi seperti dulu."

Alde tahu. Tidak peduli apapun yang ingin mencoba untuk menghadang mereka sekarang, ingin menyakiti adik kembarnya, dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan gadis di hadapannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Alyss tahu. Jika dia ada bersama-sama dengan kakak kembarnya, perasaan bernama kegembiraan akan memenuhi dirinya dan kesedihan sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk merusak itu semua, termasuk memori mengenai Ulrich.

Satu pertemuan yang dijanjikan. Dua manusia yang menemukan harta berharganya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

"Kukembalikan Pedang Vorpal padamu."

Dari jarak sepuluh langkah, Alyss sudah dapat merasakan kehadiran sang kakak kembar. Tangan kanan mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak dengan ukiran-ukiran di sekitar pegangannya, namun tetap membuatnya nyaman untuk digenggam. Ia meraba dan memainkan belati yang sebenarnya merupakan Pedang Vorpal yang dikecilkan itu sebentar.

Alde duduk di samping Alyss, sedikit mengetatkan jubah hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Setelah pertemuan yang mengharukan di petang hari, semua dikembalikan ke dalam keadaan normal dan Markas Orion mengadakan semacam pesta makan malam yang sangat meriah yang berakhir lama setelah tiang-tiang obor terdekat mematikan sinarnya. Sekarang, di tengah malam seperti ini, kedua saudara kembar yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama itu masih membuka mata lebar-lebar dan tidak bisa tidur.

Di hadapan mereka, Sungai Eridanus melintang, masih membentuk arus yang tidak terlalu cepat namun juga tidak terlalu lambat. Ada beberapa batu-batu besar yang dapat diduduki dengan nyaman asalkan kaki dan tangan cukup kuat untuk melangkahi beberapa batu kecil sebelum dapat duduk dengan nyaman di atas bebatuan tersebut. Di salah satu batu besar yang agak dekat dengan tepi sungai itulah tempat Alyss dan Alde duduk menghabiskan malam bersama, saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Jadi kauberhasil mengambil pedang itu dari dalam kerajaan?"

Alyss mengiyakan pertanyaan yang barusan terlontar. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Bandersnatch. Dalam sebuah gubuk kecil gelap tanpa celah untuk cahaya masuk, dia seakan-akan berhibernasi untuk waktu yang sangat panjang demi menjaga Pedang Vorpal."

Alde mengerutkan kening. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kamu bisa masuk dalam gubuk itu?"

"Kamu ingat saat kaubicara denganku sebagai suara aneh dalam kepalaku? Saat kamu tidak menjawab, aku mendengar ada pengawal yang berpatroli dalam istana. Aku mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, dan yang kutemukan adalah gubuk kecil itu." Alyss mengangkat lengan kirinya, membiarkan _charm bracelet_ di pergelangannya terekspos dan memancarkan sinar-sinar yang menerangi malam. "Sepertinya cahaya yang memancar dari gelangku membuat Bandersnatch terbangun. Di saat itulah kami menjadi teman. Para pengawal juga tidak melihatku, tapi mereka sempat mengatakan kalau gubuk itu adalah tempat disimpannya Pedang Vorpal. Jadi aku mengambilnya, mengubahnya menjadi belati karena aku tidak memiliki senjata apapun saat itu."

Alde mengangguk. "Aku memang membutuhkan pedangnya untuk pertempuran melawan Jabberwock nanti. Tadinya aku ingin menyelinap ke dalam kerajaan dulu untuk mengambilnya, tapi ternyata kausudah membawakannya untukku. Terima kasih, ya."

Keduanya saling tersenyum, sementara Alyss mulai mengembalikan Pedang Vorpal ke dalam ukurannya yang mula-mula. Dia memegangnya dengan dua tangan di bagian bilahnya dengan sangat hati-hati, menggeser posisi duduknya untuk menghadap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. "Ini, kuberikan padamu. Pertempuran yang kamu sebutkan itu ... akan terjadi sebentar lagi, kan? Karena aku sudah datang ke tempat ini."

"Untung aku tidak membawa pedangku kali ini," Alde melemparkan salah satu senyuman manisnya, sukses membuat hati Alyss meleleh terpesona. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ternyata aku malah mendapatkan sebuah pedang baru, yang sudah lama kuincar." Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, menggenggam Pedang Vorpal erat-erat dengan tangan kanan, mengagumi pendar bintang-bintang yang terpantul di bilah peraknya sebelum menyarungkannya ke dalam sarung yang terpasang pada ikat pinggangnya dan memberikan sepatah komentar. "Pedang ini ... memukau."

Alyss kembali menatap ke arah langit, ke arah bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di tengah malam seperti ini. "Alde, jangan bilang kamu sedang menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi."

Merasa tertuduh, pemuda itu kembali terduduk dan ikut menatap langit. "Pedang itu memukau. Tapi aurora yang tercipta saat kamu mengembalikan pedang itu kembali ke ukurannya yang semula, aurora yang tercipta itu lebih memukau lagi."

"Alde, aku serius. Kamu tidak selalu menggunakan kekuatanmu hampir setiap saat seperti ini, kan? Setiap kali kau dan aku bersama-sama, kamu sering sekali pamer. Seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahan. Itu saja."

"Dasar penguntit bandel."

"Tapi tetap saja masih saudara kembarmu di dunia ini."

Mata Alyss tersenyum senang. Lalu dia berdeham sedikit sebelum mengutarakan sesuatu yang sudah ingin ditanyakannya sedari awal, merapatkan mantel coklatnya, dan merapatkan punggung ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. "Alde, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan."

"Ada apa, Alyss?"

"Er ... mengenai ... mengenai pertanyaanku di mimpiku yang terakhir. Mengenai kepingan perak dalam tetesan darah yang kulihat."

_**KRIK. KRIK. KRIK.**_

Keduanya sama-sama tidak berani untuk memecah nyanyian akapela para jangkrik di tengah malam seperti ini. Keduanya sama-sama tidak berani untuk membalas ataupun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada semacam ketakutan yang membuncah dalam benak; apa yang harus dilontarkan sebagai jawaban?

"Lalu?"

Hanya itu yang dapat diberikan sebagai balasan, hanya itu saja yang mampu keluar dari bibir sang pemuda lengkap dengan bumbu getaran keraguan dalam intonasi suara, hanya sebuah reaksi bahwa dia belum tertidur.

"Kemarin, saat tengah malam waktu aku sudah sadar dari koma, aku mencoba untuk menusuk seekor kelinci biasa. Darahnya memang mengalir dan jasadnya tidak menghilang seperti yang kamu katakan. Darahnya ... berbentuk keping-keping keperakan yang berubah menjadi merah seperti normal setelah beberapa menit."

"Mhm."

"Dan saat aku menyentuh darah si kelinci, aku seperti menjadi kelinci itu. Melompat, berburu, menjilat lidah dan menggaruk telinga. Persis seperti keseharian kelinci itu."

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku mencobanya pada diriku sendiri. Kaupasti bisa merasakannya, rasa sakit di kelingking kiri, karena itu aku yang menggoreskannya pada belatiku."

Akhirnya, sebuah pernyataan untuk dijawab dengan aman. "Ya, aku memang merasakannya. Agak sakit, tapi tidak ada darah yang mengalir. Aku memang bisa merasakan apapun yang kaurasakan, hanya saja tidak akan ada luka fisik yang terjadi padaku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ya, saat aku menyentuh darahku, aku bisa melihat kilasan ingatanku. Bahkan sampai ingatanku sebelum pergi ke Spica. Urutannya berjalan mundur, seperti menonton film yang dipercepat saja."

"..."

Ketakutan Alde dan Alyss sepertinya mulai menjadi nyata.

_(Apa dia tidak akan bicara padaku setelah ini?)_

_(__Aku harus jawab apa?__)_

"Aku ingin penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya. Sekarang juga."

Alde masih bergeming di tempat, terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau ada kebohongan yang terucap, adik kembarnya pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Lebih parah lagi, gadis berambut sepunggung satu ini sudah berbalik badan dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berputar arah sambil menatapnya dalam. Ada sedikit percik amarah, namun lebih dari semua itu, ada mata yang haus akan jawaban.

"Beritahu aku semuanya, _Kak._ Katakan semuanya."

Tidak. Tidak tahan lagi. Mata yang memohon, nada yang bergetar, dan lonjakan perasaan di hati, semua tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tidak akan dan tidak mampu terbendung apalagi jika berusaha ditahan untuk sementara dengan sebuah dusta.

"Ini adalah sebuah dunia bernama SPICA," Alde menghembuskan napas panjang, dan berbicara dengan perlahan dan lirih. Orang-orang sudah terlalu terbutakan jika tidak berkata bahwa pemuda ini berkata bohong_. _Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dan sepertinya dari pembicaraan yang sebelumnya, White Joker telah mengizinkan dirinya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Apapun reaksi Alyss nantinya, saat ini Alde tidak akan peduli lagi."Singkatan dari _Space Projector to Initialize Computer Aesthetics. _SPICA."

* * *

_Pukul berapa sekarang di tempat kamu berada?_  
_(Lima hari lagi dan aku akan pulang)_  
_Aku menyimpan fotomu dalam mobilku_  
_(Aku benci memikirkan kamu yang sendirian)_  
_Aku berusaha untuk sibuk sepanjang waktu_  
_Hanya agar kautidak terus dalam pikiranku_  
_Mencoba menyesuaikan zona waktu membuatku gila_

**_Simple Plan - Jet Lag_**

* * *

**A/N: **Arc 2 selesai! Sekarang kita akan menyambut kenyataan yang baru, menyambut dunia yang baru. Akhirnya unsur cyberpunk-nya keliatan juga, hore! :D Tadi kalian pasti sudah lihat kan? Mencari singkatan untuk SPICA bukanlah hal yang gampang. Susahnya ampun-ampunan, sampai tanya orang-orang untuk mencari saran dan akhirnya inilah yang keluar. Space Projector to Initialize Computer Animation. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang membuatnya? Hayo, ingat ya. Siapapun yang berhasil menebak satu unsur dalam jalan cerita atau memberi ide untuk cerita ini, maka chapter yang mengandung ide bersangkutan akan didedikasikan untuknya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 10: Importance of Whole Existence!

Dream out Loud! =

**P.S: **Kalian sudah asyik liburan ya? Well, wish you a nice happy new year!


	11. Chapter 10: Importance ofWhole Existence

Jack of Clubs tidak mengerti, mengapa di tengah malam seperti ini, mendadak saja tubuhnya dapat bergerak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan selimutnya yang hangat. Mengapa kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan sepatu pantofel menuju kandang Jabberwock secara otomatis tanpa bisa dihentikan. Mengapa pakaiannya sudah siap dengan seragam sehari-harinya, termasuk topi tinggi hitam khasnya. Dan mengapa kedua bola matanya, detik ini juga, sudah memandang tanpa emosi ke arah padang semanggi kesukaannya.

Oh, untuk apa bingung dan tidak mengerti? Jack tidak akan mengerti.

Toh dia tidak sadar dirinya melakukan ini semua.

Penasihat kerajaan nomor wahid tersebut tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah mengelus sisik-sisik hitam Jabberwock yang nyaris membaur dengan warna langit malam tanpa bintang. Tidak sadar kalau kudanya yang mampu berlari lebih cepat dari kuda-kuda lainnya sudah berlari di tanah lapang tanpa dihalangi oleh para pengawal bodoh yang jatuh tertidur dengan membawa tubuhnya berdiri tegak di sana. Begitu cepat, menuju tujuan yang tidak diketahui oleh otaknya.

Otaknya masih tertidur. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini sedang terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bahwa Jack of Clubs seakan-akan sedang dikontrol oleh sesuatu dalam tidurnya sampai-sampai dia sudah berkuda secepat yang kudanya bisa menerobos Hutan Andromeda yang tak pernah dikunjunginya seumur hidup dalam keadaan sadar, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang sedang dimimpikannya dalam tidur lelapnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa laki-laki tersebut gerakannya begitu kaku sehingga kelihatannya seperti sebuah boneka _marionette _yang sedang dimainkan oleh pendongeng tersebut.

Di larut malam seperti sekarang, ada satu sosok tidak jelas yang tertawa.

Sosok tersebut menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jack of Clubs.

Oh, bagaimana caranya dia tidak menyadari hal itu? Dialah sang pendongeng yang menggerakkan boneka-boneka _marionette _koleksinya. Hanya saja, orang-orang terlalu fokus kepada keindahan benda-benda yang tak akan berguna tanpa tali-tali itu. Hanya saja, para boneka yang dimilikinya terlalu menyombongkan diri dengan kemampuannya dalam membuat para penonton terkesima hingga melupakan siapa yang menggerakkan kehidupannya.

Jack of Clubs hanyalah salah satu boneka yang paling sering digunakannya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Mengapa harus mengendalikan orang lain? Sosok itu juga tahu, jika dia sendiri yang melakukannya, semuanya akan menjadi kacau. Dia hanya perlu menggunakan media tubuh lain untuk mewujudkan rencananya dan membuat yang lain tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia sudah berhasil memanipulasi pemikiran Jack, membuat penasihat kerajaan itu merasa memiliki ketergantungan pada Jabberwock dan memudahkannya untuk mengendalikan pemikiran Jack. Itulah sebabnya semua nasihat yang diberikan oleh pemakai topi tinggi hitam tersebut adalah awal dari terlaksananya sebagian besar rencananya di bawah bendera Kerajaan Trump.

King of Diamonds juga demikian. Begitu mudah dimanipulasi dari satu keturunan kepada keturunan lainnya. Hanya dengan menunjukkan sehebat apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Jabberwock untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan selama-lamanya, dia berhasil membuat King of Diamonds merasa begitu luar biasa untuk memelihara Jabberwock. Padahal naga hitam itu adalah miliknya! Biarkanlah. Demi tujuannya saat ini, dia rela memberikan apapun agar mendapatkan sesuatu yang pantas sebagai nilai tukarnya.

Black Joker tertawa senang dengan intonasi mencekam di dalamnya.

Dia akan segera memimpin Spica, lalu mulai menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Suatu hari nanti, dia pasti dapat melakukan hal itu. Membuat semua makhluk di alam semesta sujud menyembah dan meminta belas kasihnya.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Dedication: Regina Moccha Leonarista and Melantha963  


Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/F antasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **10: **Importance of Whole Existence

* * *

.

.

"Apa tadi kaubilang? SPICA? Singkatan dari ... apa?"

Alde jadi merasa sedikit ketakutan setelah menyatakan kebenaran yang ada; sebenarnya adik kembarnya ini menerima fakta yang dilemparkannya atau tidak, sih? Sudahlah. Dia sudah terlanjur berbicara, biarkan Ayah yang menyelesaikan semuanya.

"SPICA. _Space Projector to Initialize Computer Aesthetics._"

"Apa tadi singkatannya?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. Duh, jangan-jangan dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan, lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia langsung memaksa untuk dipulangkan ke bumi saat semuanya belum siap?

"_Space Projector to Initialize Computer Aesthetics." _Alde berusaha untuk menutupi getar kecemasan dalam suaranya. Momen kebenaran seperti ini memang menegangkan, seperti yang dibayangkannya sedari dulu.

"Apaaa?" Alyss memilin rambut panjangnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan, pertanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. "Serius, aku ini biasa berbahasa Prancis dan Jepang, jadi pelan-pelan kalau kauingin aku segera mengerti singkatan dalam Bahasa Inggris apa yang kaukatakan itu!"

Oh. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Alyss terus bertanya.

"Hahaha!" pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Duh, adikku yang paling manis sedunia—"

"—adikmu itu memang hanya aku seorang, Alde," gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal, "jangan sok menggodaku seperti itu!"

"—kuulang sekali, ya. _Space. Projector. To. Initialize. Computer. Aesthetics. SPICA. _Sudah paham, belum? Atau harus kuulang sekali lagi sampai kamu mengerti?"

Yang ditanya malah semakin marah. "Kau sedang mempermalukanku! Iya, aku tahu aku memang bodoh, dan kamu juga sudah lebih lama tinggal di sini daripada aku, biarpun aku tidak tahu pastinya berapa lama. Sudahlah! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Nanti, kalau aku mau menghafalkannya lagi, aku akan bertanya padamu."

Aldebaran Liddell masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku tinggal di Spica satu tahun, kalau kaumau tahu," balasnya santai, lalu bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Alyss yang lumayan gempal itu. "Dan aku tidak mau merendahkanmu, tapi kamu memang lucu!"

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti meledekku, aku akan pergi!"

"Iya, iya" ancamannya terdengar lucu di telinga Alde. "Maaf deh, ayo duduk lagi. Akan kujelaskan padamu semua yang perlu kautahu mengenai SPICA, aku janji."

Alyss kembali duduk dengan tenang di atas batu, mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman. "Oke. Sekarang kamu boleh bicara. Sepuasnya. Aku di sini mendengarkan."

"Baiklah," Alde berdeham sekali. "Jadi, waktu masih di Paris, kau pernah mendengar nama ini tidak? Hem ... Profesor Waldo Schaeffer? Atau mungkin kau mengenalnya dengan aliasnya, Franz Hopper? Warga Spica sendiri mengenalnya sebagai White Joker."

Alyss mengernyitkan kening. Alisnya terlihat lucu saat sedang bertaut seperti itu—ingatkan dia untuk sering-sering memaksanya berpikir dalam (oh, hentikan, kalian di sini tidak untuk melakukan aksi romantisme, bukan?) seperti sekarang. "Dia ... orang yang membuat Lyoko dan X.A.N.A, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya, Lyoko dibuat oleh Waldo untuk menutupi SPICA yang ada di bawahnya," Alde mulai menggunakan gerakan tangan sembari menjelaskan. "SPICA dirancang oleh Profesor Schaeffer sebagai tempat perlindungan untuk dirinya dan anaknya, Aelita Schaeffer—kalau tidak salah, dia temanmu di Paris, kan?—dari musuh-musuh yang mengejar mereka. Desainnya transpirasi dari cerita Alice in Wonderland, karena itu adalah cerita kesukaan Aelita pada awal-awal proses merancang dunia ini. Profeosr Schaeffer membuat SPICA serealistis mungkin dengan menambahkan begitu banyak sensor dan efek yang membuatnya terlihat manusiawi. Di sekeliling SPICA, dia melapisinya dengan apa yang kausebut dengan lautan digital. Baru di bagian atasnya, dia membentuk Lyoko dan X.A.N.A sebagai penjaga mereka."

Mulut Alyss menganga mendengarnya. "Oh—hei, tunggu, bagaimana caranya kautahu tentang Lyoko?"

Ups, lupa. Alde baru ingat kalau masalah Lyoko sebenarnya merupakan salah satu rahasia terdalam Yumi, pantas saja Alyss langsung curiga mendengarnya. "Saat kamu masih pingsan di Aula Cermin, aku menonton semua memorimu. Jangan tanya dulu bagaimana caranya—mungkin nanti kaudapat menebak alasannya, tapi bukan sekarang."

"Jadi, Lyoko yang menjadi kawasan bermain kalian itu sebenarnya digunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh-musuh Prof. Schaeffer. Jika sampai ada yang jatuh ke dalam 'lautan digital', mereka akan jatuh di lapisan terluar SPICA, tempat kerja Profesor. Di situ, dia memiliki kekuasaan mutlak untuk menjebak musuhnya menjadi virtual selamanya—dengan menghapus kode DNA yang digunakan untuk materialisasi nantinya—dan menghilangkan poin nyawa mereka. Secara tidak langsung ... oh, sepertinya kau sudah pernah nyaris mengalami hal itu, bukan?"

"Ya, aku sudah ingat," Alyss mengangguk mendengarkannya. Dia seperti masih harus menggali memorinya lebih dalam untuk mengingatnya. Tunggu, bukannya kejadian penting seperti itu seharusnya sangat mudah untuk diingat? Mengapa Alyss harus berusaha keras untuk memanggil kenangan tersebut kembali? Ah, biarkan saja.

"Sayangnya, saat pada akhirnya Prof. Schaeffer dan anaknya berhasil masuk ke dalam Lyoko, X.A.N.A rupanya memberontak. Musuhnya berhasil memanfaatkan sang penjaga untuk melawan penciptanya sendiri, entah bagaimana caranya. Jadi X.A.N.A menawan Aelita di Lyoko sebelum sempat diajak ke SPICA, sementara Waldo Schaeffer berhasil masuk ke SPICA dan membekukan Lyoko serta mematikan superkomputer sekaligus mengunci seluruh akses ke dunia luar—sampai akhirnya Jeremie Belpois menyalakan kembali superkomputer. Kira-kira kautahu cerita selanjutnya.

"Sementara kalian melawan X.A.N.A, Prof. Schaeffer berhasil menyempurnakan SPICA, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa anaknya berhasil keluar dari dunia virtual buatannya, dia ingin sekali menyusul anaknya, berharap bahwa musuh-musuhnya sudah tidak mencarinya lagi. Salah besar. Saat Ulrich Stern, sahabatmu itu, menyerahkan dirinya untuk mati di Lyoko, dia sebenarnya masuk ke lapisan tempat kerja Profesor, membawa serta X.A.N.A yang terikat dengannya. Dengan demikian, pada akhirnya, musuh Profesor berhasil memasuki tempat perlindungan Profesor.

"Mengetahui bahwa X.A.N.A berhasil menemukan jalan masuk menuju Spica, dunia yang kita huni sekarang, dan menjadi Black Joker, Prof. Schaeffer sadar bahwa dia harus menghancurkan dunia buatannya ini secepat mungkin. Namun masalahnya, Spica dirancang sebagai dunia yang sangat tertutup—sekali masuk, tidak ada jalan keluar ataupun akses, kecuali jika Prof sendiri yang membuatnya; aku salah satu dari sedikit yang memiliki akses itu; aku bisa bicara dengan Prof kapan pun aku mau—sehingga Prof pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkan manusia ke dalam Spica.

Pilinan rambut Alyss semakin lama semakin kusut saja. "Jadi sebenarnya, dengan Ulrich mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Lyoko, dia sebenarnya sedang membahayakan Franz Hopper?" Matanya langsung menatap ke langit. "Profesor Hopper, maafkan aku soal itu!"

Alde tertawa kecil. "Dia tentu saja sudah memaafkan kalian soal itu. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara untuk mencegah Black Joker untuk memanfaatkan SPICA sebagai jalan keluar untuk mengendalikan dunia. Bayangkan kalau SPICA digunakan sebagai tempat untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Kalau mereka berhasil mengembangkan kemampuan-kemampuan tersembunyi yang dimiliki oleh dunia virtual ini ... sangat berbahaya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ulrich?"

"Nah, sebenarnya alasan lain mengapa Prof. Schaeffer mau membawa Ulrich Stern ke dalam SPICA adalah karena dia ingin memanfaatkan kode DNA yang dimiliki olehnya. Saat Waldo Schaeffer mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam dunia ini, sebenarnya dia juga menghilangkan kode DNA tubuhnya sendiri. Dia perlu kode itu untuk menciptakan tubuh fisik yang baru, sehingga dia bisa kembali termaterialisasi di bumi. Nah, saat itu, Ulrich adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lagi pula dengan cara itu, mungkin saja dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ulrich, bukan? Sayangnya kalian terlanjut mematerialisasikan tubuh Ulrich dan menghilangkan kode DNA yang dimilikinya. Dan lebih-lebih lagi masalah X.A.N.A yang menyusup dalam sistem. Prof. Schaeffer terpaksa harus menantikan tubuh yang baru—dia tidak ingin mengambil orang yang masih hidup secara sembarang, itu akan sama saja dengan membunuh. Jadi dia mengambil mereka yang nyaris mati. Dia memilih Yumi Ishiyama."

Alyss hanya menaruh tangannya di dada dalam keadaan terkepal. "Dia memilih aku?"

"Secara harfiah, bukan," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Alde menatap ke langit, lalu berpura-pura menguap. Dia belum bisa menjelaskan bagian ini—perlu persiapan kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak ada yang salah paham. "Hoam, sudah larut malam, Alyss. Ayo, tidur. Besok kau masih harus berkeliling Markas dan berlatih."

* * *

.

.

Tadi malam—atau pagi hari? Sepertinya sudah lewat tengah malam saat dia meringkuk di tempat tidur dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan Alde untuknya dalam Rumah Utama—gadis itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akibat memikirkan penjelasan-penjelasan aneh yang diterimanya semalaman. Itulah sebabnya mengapa matanya yang khas Asia Timur terlihat kekurangan cahaya ceria.

Lagi pula, apa maksudnya dengan 'secara harfiah, bukan' yang disampaikan Alde? Bukannya dia itu Yumi Ishiyama yang diberikan alias Alyssora Liddell? Apa maksudnya dia bukanlah Yumi? Kalau dia bukan Yumi, lalu untuk apa semua memori yang ada di kepalanya sekarang? Menyiksa saja.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa itu berarti Ulrich adalah Alde? Namun kalau Alyss kenyataannya bukan Yumi, berarti Alde juga bukan Ulrich, dong.

Semua ini benar-benar memusingkan.

Saat gadis itu berpapasan dengan kakak kembarnya di tengah lorong Rumah Utama—akibat kamar mereka yang berdekatan letaknya selaku pemain penting dalam kelanjutan pemberontakan—dia langsung menarik jubah hijau tuanya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau sampai kau tidak memberitahukanku fakta yang _sebenarnya, semuanya,_ dan _secepatnya,_" Alyss memberikan penekanan pada tiga kriteria yang diucapkannya, "aku bersumpah akan mengubahmu menjadi nyamuk. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sebelum mereka menjauh untuk mengurus keperluan masing-masing sebelum sarapan, pemuda Liddell itu hanya tertawa kecil. _"Consider me warned," _sebuah cengiran terlukis di bibirnya dan—tunggu, apa itu benar-benar ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya?

Dasar pembuat frustrasi; Alyss kan, tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris!

_(dan apa itu juga benar-benar pipinya yang mulai memanas?)_

* * *

_._

_._

Semua penghuni Markas Orion rupanya makan di tempat yang sama, yaitu di halaman belakang. Ada beberapa meja dan bangku kayu panjang yang penuh makanan di atasnya, mengingatkannya dengan Aula Besar di film Harry Potter. Yang jelas, kata Alde, rasa makanan di Markas lebih enak dari roti panggang _seafood_ yang pernah dimakannya waktu mencapai Distrik Adamas en Corona. Dan omong-omong soal Adamas, dia melihat ada Mia di deretan wanita-wanita yang memasak makanan. Rupanya dia ikut dalam pemberontakan!

Tidak jauh dari tempat makan, ada tempat latihan. Dia bisa melihat beberapa _booth _untuk melatih kemampuan bertarungnya yang sangat bagus—ingatkan dirinya untuk kembali melatih kemampuan bela diri dan melempar pisaunya.

"Meong, jangan berdiri saja!"

Alyss langsung melompat saat Kucing Chesire menggesekkan bulu-bulu belang birunya pada kaus kaki Alyss. "Chesire! Kalau kaumau berteleportasi, jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, dong!" serunya sambil mengelus dada. "Iya, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat seperti apa Markas, mumpung hari sudah pagi," gadis itu melihat langit dan lupa kalau di Spica tidak ada matahari, "dan apa yang akan aku lakukan pagi ini."

"Menurutku, kamu bisa berlatih menggunakan pisau belati setelah ini," Chesire ikut melihat ke arah _booth _pelatihan. "Maksudku bukan hanya melempar pisau seperti yang akhir-akhir ini kaulakukan bersamaku, tapi juga menggunakan pisau belati untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Kautahu kan, belati juga bisa jadi sama efektifnya dengan pedang—jadi kamu mampu untuk menyamai Alde nantinya. Dia adalah pemain pedang terhebat di Markas Orion."

Alde sebagai pemain pedang terhebat? Alyss tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin dia bisa mengikutinya sebagai pemain belati terhebat di seluruh Markas. Bola matanya yang sewarna rerumputan itu menangkap lambaian tangan Mia yang mengajaknya untuk duduk makan bersama-sama, sementara saudara kembarnya sudah asyik menikmati sarapan dengan anak-anak di meja lain. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Kausudah makan, Chesire?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk, lalu menggendong sang kucing dengan kedua lengannya. "Ayo, aku penasaran apa menu sarapan hari ini."

* * *

.

.

"Perkuat genggamanmu, Nak!"

Pelatih Alyss saat ini adalah salah satu teman akrab Alde di Markas, namanya Pugio. Dilihat dari raut wajah dan perawakannya, usianya mungkin sekitar kepala empat. Lelaki itu _sangat _ahli menggunakan belati dan memperlakukannya sama seperti murid-muridnya yang lain—untunglah, di Markas Orion, tidak ada yang menganggapnya terlalu spesial, atau Alyss akan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi. "Kalau genggamanmu sendiri tidak kuat, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa mempertahankan senjatamu sendiri? Betulkan peganganmu!"

Hari pertama di Markas, waktu sepertinya baru pukul sepuluh pagi, dan gaun Alyss sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan di tempat ini untuk hari-hari ke depan. "Pegangannya terus terasa licin, Pugio!" protesnya dengan wajah memelas. "Licin oleh keringat!"

Bapak itu maya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Cari pelapis pegangan belati yang bisa menyerap keringat terus menerus, mungkin? Asal kautahu saja, tadi aku melihatmu menyihir belati latihanmu untuk menyesuaikan pegangan tanganmu, jadi mungkin kamu bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk masalah ini."

Upas. Ketahuan, deh. Alyss langsung membayangkan sebuah kain handuk yang sudah sangat tipis namun masih bisa menyerap air terus-menerus tanpa membuatnya basah sama sekali. Dia bayangkan kain itu melapisi pegangan belatinya dan melekat, menyatu dengan belati. Sempurna.

"Kalau kau terus memperbaiki belati latihan itu," Pugio memberikan komentarnya saat melihat Alyss sibuk menyihir belatinya, "mungkin kau bisa menjadikan belati itu sebagai milikmu sepenuhnya."

Mata remaja itu terbelalak. "Benarkah? Maksudku ... bagaimana dengan anak-anak lainnya yang ingin berlatih juga? Masa aku harus mengambil jatah mereka? Bagaimana kalau yang berlatih ada banyak dan belatinya tidak cukup?"

"Persediaan belati untuk latihan masih ada banyak, Alyss Liddell," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Lagi pula, kebanyakan penghuni Markas memang sudah menganggap sebagian belati latihan sebagai milik mereka sendiri dan menamainya. Apa kamu ingin memberikan nama untuk belatimu yang baru ini?"

Alyss menimang-nimang senjata tajam di tangannya itu. "Aku ingin memberi nama pada benda kesayanganku dengan sebutan 'Finite' sejak dulu, entah mengapa. Maksudnya, aku memang menyukai sesuatu, benda itu memang memiliki kemampuan yang tidak terbatas, namun segala sesuatu pasti ada batasnya. Belati ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk melukai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, bukan? Dia memiliki batasan. Namanya _Finite._"

Pugio tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nama dan arti yang bagus, Nak. Dan kau akan kuanggap sebagai salah satu murid terbaikku sepanjang masa. Nah, ayo berlatih lagi! Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan padamu cara menjatuhkan senjata lawan."

* * *

.

.

Seminggu ini, Alyss tidak memiliki waktu khusus dengan Alde untuk bicara mengenai kecurigaannya tentang SPICA. Ya, memang benar bahwa sesekali mereka akan pergi ke batu besar di sungai untuk membicarakan hal-hal mengenai dunia virtual yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari terakhir ini dan membongkar fakta-fakta penting.

Contohnya saja, mengenai penduduk di SPICA. Semuanya adalah kecerdasan artifisial, mulai dari warga Kota Corona en Trump sampai King of Diamonds dan Mad Hatter. Dalam hati, Alyss mengakui kehebatan Franz Hopper—membentuk AI yang sebegitu banyaknya pasti bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Namun dengan pengalaman menciptakan X.A.N.A, pasti hal itu dapat dilakukan dalam waktu yang relatif lebih cepat.

(—kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Alyss ingin sekali memiliki teman sebaik Mad Hatter atau kucing yang selucu Chesire Cat saat sudah kembali ke rumah, jika semua ini pada akhirnya bisa diselesaikan.)

Selain itu, Alyss belajar bahwa pada dasarnya, sihir yang dimilikinya adalah kemampuan untuk mengontrol kode-kode yang menyusun Spica. Semakin kreatif dan semakin besar kekuatan penggunanya, maka akan semakin hebat penyesuaian kode yang dihasilkan. Contohnya, saat Alyss mengubah bentuk benda-benda dengan sihirnya, sebenarnya dia sedang menambahkan atau mengubah susunan kode-kode yang menyusun benda tersebut. Alde bahkan berkomentar bahwa kekuatan Alyss sebenarnya lebih besar dari kekuatan Alde.

"Coba bayangkan," katanya sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti dirigen memimpin orkestra—oh, Alyss juga mengerti kok, kalau Alde adalah tipe orang yang secara refleks akan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya saat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu; semakin rumit materinya, maka semakin aktif gerakan tangannya. "Kalau kamu bisa mengubah sesuatu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, kamu bisa membuatnya seakan-akan sedang bergerak. Sama seperti aku yang bisa mengubah kedudukan benda. Makanya, kekuatanmu itu lebih besar dariku."

"Lho, bukannya kamu lebih hebat dari aku?" Alyss mengerutkan kening. "Hopper membuatmu lebih dulu dari aku. Kamu tinggal di Spica lebih lama dari aku. Kamu memiliki fokus yang lebih tinggi dariku. Keahlianmu dalam melakukan segala sesuatu lebih hebat dari aku—ayolah, kau bahkan bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan tadi siang! Menggunakan belati pula! Jadi seharusnya, kamu yang lebih kuat dari aku."

Alde menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kamu mempelajari semua ini dalam waktu dua pekan saja, dan perkembanganmu sudah sejauh ini. Kamu sudah mulai sering memenangkan pertarungan melawan anak didik Pugio yang sudah belajar lebih awal dari kamu. Kamu sudah mulai bisa mengubah bentuk seisi Aula Makan menjadi hutan belantara tanpa terengah-engah. Aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama darimu untuk menguasai hal-hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak meragukan kalau satu hari nanti, kamu bisa melakukan semua yang aku bisa lakukan."

"Ta-tapi, Alde—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kamu terjebak di dunia ini saat Jabberwock berhasil dikalahkan, kamu akan menjadi seorang ratu yang sangat kuat, baik hati dan dihormati oleh seluruh rakyat di bawah kepemimpinanmu."

Alde mengusap-usap rambut hitam lebatnya dengan perlahan, membuat pipinya semakin panas. Uh, mengapa wajahnya jadi sering memerah begini di hadapan Alde? Setidaknya ada semburat yang sama, terpulas tipis-tipis di wajahnya.

_(Kalau kita berhasil keluar dari dunia ini, hubungan kita akan menjadi seperti apa?)_

* * *

_._

_._

Pelajaran sihir (atau mengubah susunan kode, berdasarkan penjelasan Alde kemarin malam) bersama Kucing Chesire tidak pernah terasa membosankan. Dua hari yang lalu, Alyss sudah cukup kuat untuk membuat koki Markas kalang kabut karena mendadak Aula Makan menghilang seluruhnya, berganti menjadi pohon-pohon lebat dengan taman bunga beraneka ragam di baliknya, dan dia sama sekali tidak terengah-engah.

"Kautahu, Chesire?" gadis itu memulai pembicaraan dengan melontarkan komentar di tepi Sungai Eridanus, tempat mereka paling sering melakukan latihan bersama. "Aku mulai berpikir, kalau aku bisa membentuk sebuah labirin secara cepat dengan kekuatanku saat pertempuran nanti dan meledakkannya dengan cepat saat banyak pasukan lawan terjebak di dalamnya, mungkin aku bisa membantu dalam pertarungan."

"Ide yang bagus, Alyss." Seperti biasa, saat sedang melatih Alyss, Chesire tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'meong' yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya tersebut. "Sekarang, bentuknya seperti apa? Kamu harus bisa mengingat minimal satu bentuk labirin secara mendetail untuk membentuknya."

"Justru karena ide itu, kemarin aku sempat pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di Rumah Utama sebelum makan malam. Tapi sebelum mempraktekkannya, aku ingin bertanya padamu apa itu ide yang bagus atau tidak. Kalau tidak, aku bisa membatalkannya—untuk membuat labirin yang besar, pasti membutuhkan energi yang besar."

"Karena kamu ingin sekaligus meledakkannya, mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan yang berukuran kecil dulu—membuktikan apa kamu bisa meledakkan seluruh labirin atau tidak," ujar Chesire sambil menepuk ranting di pohon tempatnya bertengger. "Kerjakan itu dari atas agar pandanganmu sempurna."

Kadang, Alyss berharap dia memiliki ingatan fotografis. Sulit sekali untuk mengingat detail dari labirin yang sudah susah payah diingatnya kemarin malam—apalagi setelah Alde memberi penjelasan tentang SPICA lebih lanjut dengannya! Pertama-tama, sambil membuka mata, dia membayangkan seluruh rerumputan yang akan diubahnya bertumbuh menjadi panjang, lalu berubah menjadi dinding semak-semak. Lalu dinding-dinding itu berubah posisi menyesuaikan dengan bentuk labirin yang akan dibuatnya. Tidak lupa, tepat di tengah-tengah, ada rerumputan yang berubah menjadi setumpuk dinamit tersulut api kecil di ujungnya.

Labirin buatannya itu setinggi pinggang Alyss dan selebar meja di Aula Makan. Keren.

"Minggir!" Chesire langsung berseru keras. "Labirinnya akan meledak!"

Alyss hanya tertawa mengamati mahakarya buatannya dalam jarak enam langkah dari dinding semak terluar. "Tapi labirin ini keren sekali! Aku jadi tidak ingin—"

_**duar!**_

_**byur!**_

"Alyss! Sudah kuperingatkan kalau labirinnya akan meledak!" Chesire berseru keras dan segera berteleportasi ke tepi sungai di mana gadis Liddell itu tercebur akibat terkena efek ledakan dinamit dalam labirin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yang tadi itu keren!" Alyss memunculkan kepalanya dari sungai. "Untung juga sih, dasar sungai tempatku jatuh ini isinya pasir, bukan batu. Iya, aku tahu aku bisa terluka, tapi tadi itu seru sekali!"

Remaja SMA itu membuka mata dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di mana Chesire? Bukannya tadi kucing biru itu ada di dekat sungai, mengkhawatirkan kondisinya? Mengapa sekarang dia hilang lagi? Apa dia marah dan akhirnya berteleportasi ke tempat lain? "Eh ... Chesire? Kamu marah padaku? Chesire?"

Gaun Alyss basah kuyup, padahal ini masih pukul sembilan pagi. Menyebalkan, dia harus segera ganti baju lagi sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya kalau tidak mau masuk angin. Sambil merangkak kembali ke permukaan, Alyss berteriak mencari kucingnya. "Chessi sayang? Aduh, aku minta maaf ya, soal tadi! Janji deh, aku tidak akan membahayakan diriku sendiri lagi!"

Pemilik bulu kebiruan itu masih menghilang entah ke mana. "Che-chesire, jangan buat aku ketakutan seperti ini, dong..."

"Mencari seseorang, Nona Muda?"

* * *

.

.

Ada suara bas milik seorang laki-laki muda yang menyambut telinga sang gadis bergaun hijau muda basah kuyup.

Segera setelah kakinya berbalik ke belakang, Alyss bisa melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi tinggi dengan hiasan sebuah semanggi hijau berkelopak empat—lambang keberuntungan. Jubah hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi (dan kering, membuat Alyss ingin sekali merenggut jubah itu untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan) yang meniupkan atmosfer kegelapan. Kuda hitam yang masih ditungganginya sampai sekarang memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Alyss sambil bergetar; air di Sungai Eridanus dingin sekali! Sukses membuat giginya bergemeletuk ria karena kedinginan, bukan karena takut pada orang asing di hadapannya. "Bagaimana caranya kau mencapai tempat ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Nona Muda," ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh kesombongan. Alyss sangat benci dengan orang-orang yang sok berkuasa seperti yang ada di depannya ini, kehadiran mereka hanya akan menghancurkan suasana hati saja. "Namun untuk sedikit mempermudah pembicaraan kita selanjutnya—"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang sombong sepertimu," gadis berambut sepunggung itu langsung menyela perkenalan sang laki-laki serba hitam mengesalkan tersebut.

"—jangan berani memotong perkataanku, Nona Muda, atau Sang Black Joker sendiri yang akan menunjukkan amarahnya padamu karena telah mengusik ketenangan salah satu pengikut setianya."

Dengan sorot penuh amarah, Alyss langsung menyahut sambil berkacak pinggang. Mendadak rasa dingin di sekujur kulitnya berganti dengan hangat akibat hati yang memanas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Black Joker itu layak dipercaya sampai sebegitu hebatnya, terutama olehmu. White Joker jelas lebih baik dari dia."

Menghembuskan napas panjang, laki-laki itu kembali membalas kata-katanya. "Tahan emosimu, Nona Muda, aku tidak sedang bercanda denganmu. Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau sedang bicara saat ini."

"Oh, aku tidak peduli. Memangnya apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang juga padaku? Mengubahku menjadi kelopak semanggi? Atau kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun yang keren?"

"Nona," suara laki-laki misterius itu sepertinya mulai mengandung perasaan geram yang mendalam, "perhatikan ucapanmu. Kau sedang berbicara dengan Jack of Clubs, penasehat King of Diamonds dari Kerajaan Dominion en Trump sendiri. Dan aku diutus oleh Black Joker untuk menyampaikan informasi yang sangat penting untuk dipertimbangkan olehmu."

* * *

_Pesawat di langit, anjing _greyhound_ melintas__  
Bekas jalur sepeda di pantai, perahu layar di laut  
Tidak terlalu berarti bagiku apa yang aku lakukan  
Selama aku bisa pulang kembali padamu_

**Owl City - Metropolis**

* * *

**A/N: **Gah. Kalian para anon reviewers sukses membuatku menulis lagi.**  
**

Bukannya aku menganggap apa, tapi kalian ... jujur membuatku geregetan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bahagia untuk melihat review yang memintaku update. Dan jujur lagi, aku senang kalian berusaha untuk menebak akhir cerita ini. Tawarannya masih berlaku, lho! Siapa yang berhasil menebak dengan benar, akan dimasukkan sebagai kredit dalam cerita!

Tadinya aku memang berencana untuk membuat kisah ini menjadi novel orisinil buatanku sendiri, jadi selama Camp NaNoWriMo berlangsung, aku akan fokus untuk menulis ulang SPiCa dan melanjutkan chapter 10 sembari berjalan saja. Eh, dengan adanya banjir review dari kalian, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis chapter 11 terlebih dahulu. Gaya tulisannya berbeda jauh, ya, dengan yang dulu? Iya, aku juga sadar saat mulai kembali mengetik. Jadi sebagai rencananya, cerita ini akan ditulis sampai ending yang ditetapkan untuk ukuran Fanfiction; alias plot-nya dipersingkat. Sampai selesai. Aku usahakan demikian. Maaf ya, kalau aku jadi meninggalkan kalian semua-mungkin ini memang penyakitku.

Omong-omong, Melantha963 adalah yang memberikan nama untuk SPICA, dan namanya keren banget! Jangan lupa, untuk kalian yang tertarik dengan fandom Penguins of Madagascar, dia menulis cerita _humanized-AU_ dalam bahasa Inggris yang super duper menegangkan! Silakan dibaca ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter 11: Ugly Verity Kills Your Faith. Sayang kalian semua! Muah!

**Dream out Loud! =)**

* * *

Anon Review Replies: #tepar

**Leonyta Camelia: **Eh ... bilang nggak ya ... kalau kamu memperhatikan percakapan Alde dan Alyss, kamu pasti bisa menebak jawabannya :) Bukannya nggak lanjut. Kamu ingat, ada chapter 0 dalam cerita ini. Kalau dihitung, jumlahnya memang 10.

**Lie Shin Yie: **Apa pun yang terjadi, kalau ternyata ada kesalahan, anggap aja 1) Alde berusaha meyakinkan otak Yumi, atau 2) Aku salah perencanaan hiksu ._.v

**Gabrielle: **... itu hubungannya apa ya? Hehehe #garukkepala

**Jeanny: **Yah, tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi. Yang pasti, dalam pertempuran, Alyss akan bertempur dengan Alde. Janji!

**Claire: **Aduh, coba deh ambil petunjuk yang kusebar di bab ini, penting untuk kelanjutan cerita, lho! Semoga kalian ada yang bisa menebak dengan benar #amin

**Reni: **Ugh ... itu sulit untuk dijawab kebenarannya. Tenang, ending dari cerita ini sudah dipikirkan dengan matang setelah menerima wangsit Raja Kambing, kok (alias jamban. Oh, tolong, itu bank ide paling luar biasa sepanjang masa.)

**Charlotte: **Masa endingnya secepat itu? Alde mengorbankan diri ... bukannya itu berarti kamu berpikir bahwa ceritanya mau selesai? Penjelasan tentang SPICA saja belum-_-"

**Mathilde: **Tergantung kata jamban #ehsalah maksudnya tergantung kata hati...

**Leonie Leona: **Here you go, hun!

**Cecille: **Duh, masalahnya di hatiku juga berat untuk membunuh Alde ... tapi kamu juga nggak nyangka kan, kalau Spica itu dunia virtual? Plotku nggak semudah itu kok, semoga... ;)

**La: **Kan Yumi wanita yang kuat. Tanpa laki-laki, dia pasti bertahan! #sendirinyaapa

**Laura: **Tepat sekali! Yang ada juga hurt/comfort kok

**Raquel: **Kamu sudah baca yang selanjutnya? Itu Alde dan White Joker, mau siapa lagi? :D

**Tania: **Cerita ini kan datangnya sebelum Severely, jadi ide Yumi menyelamatkan Ulrich itu belum keluar... tapi bisa juga diambil nih #heh

**Simon: **Berdoa gih, supaya mereka baik-baik aja #plak

**Vega: **Ini bagian sci-fi-nya! *tebar confetti*

**Heloise: **Hontouni gomen! Ini udah update kok... *berlindung di balik bantal*

**Maria: **O-oke itu seram. *meringkuk di balik bantal* Ini update kok cintaaahh! Ampun!


	12. Chapter 11: Ugly Verity Kills Your Faith

Dalam ruangan serba putih yang sinarnya menyilaukan mata tersebut, ada kehidupan—atau mungkinkah orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian berikut akan lebih tertarik untuk menyatakan fenomena di hadapan mereka tersebut sebagai setengah kehidupan? Ah, hal yang demikian tidak perlu dipikirkan sampai sebegitu dalamnya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah apa yang sedang terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan sedang berdiri tegak, kaku tak bergerak, menutup mata dengan tenang di ujung ruangan, terlindung oleh sebuah tabung kaca tinggi yang sangat tebal dan cairan bening pekat yang mencegah adanya pergerakan pada objek penelitian. Kalau diperhatikan lebih lanjut, perempuan yang melayang-layang tak sadarkan diri dalam tabung itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut lurus sewarna bulu gagak. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti berasal dari Asia Timur, sementara usianya sekitar lima belas sampai tujuh belas tahun. Wajahnya yang menawan terlihat layaknya seorang putri yang tertidur nyenyak dibuai mimpi indah.

Tidak jauh dari tabung kaca tersebut, ada superkomputer yang bekerja secara aktif 24 jam dalam sehari, tanpa sedetik pun pernah berhenti atau mengalami kesalahan kerja sekecil titik saja. Tentu saja, karena jika sampai terjadi seperti itu, akibat yang mengikutinya akan sangat, sangat fatal. Risikonya menyangkut nyawa pembuat mesin superkomputer tersebut.

Ya, pencipta sang mesin raksasa itu ada di tempat yang sama, berwujud seorang bapak-bapak berusia sekitar akhir 40-an sampai awal 50-an. Walaupun masih tergolong paruh baya, namun rambutnya yang dipotong cepak atas alasan kepraktisan tersebut sudah mulai berubah warna dari hitam kelam menjadi putih keperakan. Kacamata bulatnya yang bertengger nyaris di ujung hidungnya dan kumis serta janggut abu-abu yang sudah lama tidak dicukur itu menambah kesan tua di wajahnya yang agak kelelahan. Jas putih susunya menutupi kemeja hitam bergaris biru yang acak-acakan serta tidak dimasukkan dengan rapi dalam celana kain cokelat tuanya. Sepatu pantofel hitam dan ikat pinggang kulit cokelatnya terlihat agak lapuk dimakan usia.

Namun sinar matanya tak pernah berubah sampai kapan pun—sorot yang selalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak akan bisa memuaskan dahaganya akan pengetahuan yang diterimanya. Pria tersebut mencintai tempat ini, tak peduli seberapa mirip ruangan kerjanya dengan kapal pesiar Titanic yang telah karam di tengah lautan luas.

Di sini, di tempat ini—secara teknis—dia bisa hidup untuk selama-lamanya.

Ya, selamanya. Tanpa merasakan penderitaan fisik apa pun yang bisa orang-orang sebutkan. Dia tidak perlu makan, minum, atau tidur layaknya yang dibutuhkan manusia pada umumnya, dan tempat ini sangat tertutup dari dunia luar bagi kuman pembawa penyakit untuk menyusup ke ruang kerjanya. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah keberadaan satu-satunya hal yang dicintainya lebih dari lokasi keberadaannya sekarang.

Anak perempuannya semata wayang, yang hingga kini masih menjalani hidup bahagia di bumi, di dunia luar sana.

Sedikit lagi. _Sedikit lagi, sudah nyaris mencapai titik keberhasilan,_ ucapnya dalam hati berulang kali untuk mengatasi dentuman hati yang terasa semakin sakit dari waktu ke waktu akibat rindu nestapa yang menggerogoti kesabarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sang penemu hebat itu sudah tidak tahan. Gadis dalam tabung kaca adalah satu-satunya jawaban menuju dunia tanpa bahaya yang pada akhirnya—akhirnya, tidak pernah ia sedekat ini dengan tujuannya—bisa dijalaninya bersama anggota keluarganya yang terakhir. Gadis berkebangsaan Jepang yang dibekukannya dalam ketidaksadaran itu dahulu pernah bekerja keras bersama tiga temannya yang lain untuk menyelamatkan masa depan buah hatinya, dan sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah membalas budi baik tersebut dengan menahan waktu kematiannya.

"Nyaris selesai ..." bisiknya dalam ketidaksabaran. Hanya perlu penyesuaian di sana sini, lalu semuanya akan siap. Dia akan mengontak anaknya di dunia luar untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya saat perjalanan keluar, karena energi yang tersimpan dalam mesin superkomputernya tidak akan cukup untuk menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Lalu mereka bertiga akan menghirup udara kebebasan lagi, dan semuanya akan selesai.

Waldo Schaeffer mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salah satu layar komputer yang sedang menunjukkan proses pengodean DNA yang masih menunjukkan angka tujuh puluh persen sejak kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu menuju tabung kaca di dekatnya dan tersenyum lemah akibat keletihan. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Yumi Ishiyama."

Di dekat obyek penelitiannya tersebut, ada mesin elektrokardiogram dengan bunyi 'bip' konstan yang intervalnya tergolong lama. Entah sampai kapan anak perempuan itu akan bertahan dengan kondisi jantungnya yang semakin melemah.

* * *

**SPiCa**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

Shoutout: xBroken Lullaby Angelx, Clemence, Louane, & Solene

Multi-chapters, OOC, Indonesian, angst failed, Yumi-centric, post-EEMBK, hinted Alice in Wonderland, cyberpunk-medieval AU, rated T for safe, confusing plot, failed visualisation, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Family/F antasy/Sci-fi/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino** for **Code Lyoko**

Chapter **11: **Ugly Verity Kills Your Faith

* * *

.

.

"Jack of Clubs?"

Intonasi suara yang mengalun bersama dengan pertanyaan Alyssora Liddell yang barusan itu jelas mengandung unsur ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun tersebut dihadapkan dengan penasihat Kerajaan Dominion en Trump!

—hem ... setidaknya, itulah yang didengarnya dari penjelasan Alde mengenai Kerajaan Trump dulu. Penjelasan dari Lea saat dirinya baru keluar dari Aula Cermin tidak terlalu mendetail; bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya seorang anak perempuan kecil yang kebetulan tinggal di Distrik Adamas en Corona yang notabene sangat dekat dengan lokasi pusat pemerintahan.

"Ya, itu aku," jawab laki-laki itu dengan ketus. Akhirnya dia turun juga dari pelana kudanya—sang hewan malang itu meringkik tajam. Andai Alyss yang menjadi pemiliknya ... eh, dia kan sudah punya Bandersnatch. Dan omong-omong soal Bandersnatch, sudah lama sekali dia tidak bermain-main dengannya sejak perjalanan mereka berakhir. Mungkin setengah serigala itu sudah asyik bercanda tawa dengan hewan-hewan di sekitar Markas Orion ini.

Ah, kembali ke fokus kita, Jack of Clubs yang (sama sekali tidak) menawan ini. Alyss masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan penasihat kerajaan sombong ini, baru kembali mencari Kucing Chesire menyebalkan yang masih belum menunjukkan bulu ekor kebiruannya juga sampai sekarang.

Masih belum memberi hormat atau minimal melepas topinya sebagai tanda salam, Jack of Clubs melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi terpotong oleh khayalan Alyss. "Dan aku datang ke tempat ini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari tuanku, Black Joker sendiri."

"Oh, kupikir tuanmu itu King of Diamonds," sang gadis membalasnya sambil memasang ekspresi polos untuk mengejek. "Tuanmu itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Raja sendiri atau Black Joker? Kalau suatu hari nanti, entah apa yang diimpikannya, mendadak rajamu itu memihak White Joker, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan kaupilih?"

Rahang Jack agak mengeras. "Rajaku tidak mungkin berpindah haluan, perhatikan itu, Nona Muda. Dan harus berapa kali kuingatkan padamu? Jangan coba-coba mengusik emosi siapa pun yang memihak kepada Black Joker, atau akibatnya akan kausesali seumur hidupmu."

"Memang seperti apa contoh akibat yang akan aku terima jika aku terus melakukannya? Membuat hidupku terasa seperti neraka di dunia ini? Maaf saja, aku memang tidak memiliki niat untuk berlama-lama di sini, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bualan kosongmu mengenai Black Joker itu. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat sampaikan pesannya dan pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku melakukan hal-hal yang buruk."

"Oh, ya? Hal buruk seperti apa?" gerak tubuh pria yang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut mengisyaratkan ejekan, seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Alyss beberapa saat yang lalu. "Apa kau akan berteriak memanggil Alde seperti putri lemah dalam kurungan dan memintanya untuk membunuhku dengan pedangnya? Aku tahu jelas bahwa Pedang Vorpal sudah ada di tangan saudara kembarmu yang lemah itu."

"Jadi apa pesanmu?" Alyss berusaha untuk tetap di atas angin dengan mempertahankan argumennya. "Apa kau hanya datang ke tempat ini untuk mengambil Pedang Vorpal? Kalau memang hanya itu, kuingatkan padamu, mantan penjagamu, Bandersnatch yang berharga itu, sudah menjadi milikku, jadi seharusnya kalian dari pihak kerajaan mempersiapkan penjaga pedang yang lebih baik dulu sebelum mengambil pedangnya dari sabuk Alde."

Ingin rasanya Alyss mengukir lambang X.A.N.A dengan Finite yang tersemat di ikat pinggang putihnya—dia sudah memiliki yang baru, yang berbahan dasar kulit dan bukan kain lagi—saat ini juga. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. "Ayo, katakan apa maumu."

"Kuberitahukan padamu, bukan hanya White Joker yang mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di Spica ini," Jack of Clubs menjawab dengan santai. "Black Joker, sebagai seorang lawan yang tangguh, juga bisa mengawasi pergerakan di dunia ini, walaupun dia juga terjebak di Spica. X.A.N.A memiliki caranya sendiri, kautahu."

Tunggu. Dia menyebut Black Joker sebagai apa?

"Jangan bingung seperti itu, Nona Liddell," ujarnya seakan mengetahui apa yang muncul dalam pikiran Alyss. "Aku bisa mengetahui semua rahasiamu selama Black Joker dan aku saling berhubungan akrab. Kau harus sadar bahwa bahaya sebenarnya adalah aku, bukan King of Diamonds. Cepherio en Trump akan selalu mengikuti apa yang aku bilang padanya."

Alyss memutar matanya. "Kau sebenarnya sedang menyampaikan pesan atau membuka kartumu sendiri, Jack? Cepat katakan inti pesannya!"

"Baiklah, Nona, baiklah," Jack tertawa jahat lagi—tawanya sama sekali tidak merdu, berbeda dengan tawa Alde yang lembut dan menyenangkan. "Apa kau pernah berpikir apa maksud dari Aldebaran Liddell saat dia berkata bahwa bukan kamu yang dipilih untuk menjadi alat eksperimen Schaeffer?"

Sialan. Orang ini benar-benar mengetahui semua rahasianya.

"Aku tahu, kamu telah menanyakan hal itu berulang kali pada saudaramu, namun dia tidak pernah menggubris sama sekali. Sayang sekali, karena dia telah membangun rasa tidak percaya dalam hatimu, bukan? Padahal itu dasar yang sangat buruk dalam mempersiapkan perang yang akan pecah sebentar lagi."

Dan orang brengsek ini bahkan tahu bahwa Alyss memang makin curiga pada Alde hari demi hari. Ya, dia mempertanyakan hal itu, namun sejauh ini dia sudah berusaha untuk mengubur pertanyaan itu dan memprioritaskan aktivitas lain di atas rasa penasarannya. Sejauh ini memang sukses, namun sekarang...

"Kuberitahukan padamu jawabannya, Nona Muda yang manis," Jack, tanpa disadarinya, sudah berpindah tempat ke samping tubuh Alyss, bibirnya ada tepat beberapa milimeter dari telinga sang gadis yang mulai memerah sewarna tomat matang. "Alasannya adalah, karena dirimu, Alyssora Liddell, sama sekali bukan Yumi Ishiyama."

Satu, dua, tiga. Jack of Clubs pasti bercanda. Alyss masih menahan napasnya karena kaget akan kebenaran fakta yang paling ditakuti olehnya. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Sayangnya, aku sedang mengatakan kebenaran, Nona Liddell," balasnya dengan nada santai namun menegangkan yang tidak berubah. Lelaki bodoh itu tidak terlihat di manapun. "Kau bukanlah apa yang kaupikirkan selama ini. Ya, ingatanmu mengenai Yumi Ishiyama dimasukkan oleh Prof Schaeffer saat tubuhmu dibuat."

Alyss memilih untuk diam. Sepertinya dia memang harus mendengarkan semua ini...

"Yumi yang sebenarnya sedang dijadikan obyek percobaan oleh Profesor demi jalan keluarnya dari SPICA. Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil? Bisa saja dia melanggar semua janjinya. Kau tidak pernah bicara dengan orang itu, bukan? Mengapa kau percaya begitu saja dengan White Joker? Bahkan aku saja selalu berkomunikasi dengan tuan besarku. Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkan SPICA dan mematikan mesinnya? Meninggalkanmu untuk mati di sini? Bisa saja niatnya itu tidak akan menghidupkan Yumi Ishiyama, bukan?

"Apa sudah ada pertanyaan baru yang muncul dalam kepalamu? Aku mengaku, bahwa sesuai dengan fakta yang disampaikan kakakmu kemarin malam, aku hanyalah kecerdasan artifisial biasa. Tapi jangan anggap remeh kami. Hanya karena kauanggap dirimu itu manusia, bukan berarti kau akan menang melawan kami. Pernahkah terlintas dalam otakmu seperti ini: kalau kau bukan Ishiyama, lalu kau ini sebenarnya apa? Apa kau adalah manusia yang terjebak dalam sosok digital? Apa kau ... apa kau ini malah, sebenarnya, hanya bentuk kecerdasan artifisial sama seperti kami? Diciptakan dengan algoritma yang lebih kompleks dari makhluk lainnya dalam dunia virtual ini?

"Pernahkah, oh, pernahkah, kau berpikir bahwa Schaeffer sengaja memilih seorang Yumi Ishiyama? Maksudku, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dia sengaja membunuh gadis malang tersebut demi mendapatkan tubuh manusiawi yang baru?

"Apa hal-hal yang seperti ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu, Nona?"

Jack of Clubs, setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, akhirnya muncul tepat di hadapan Alyss, dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar seakan ada angin keras yang menerpa tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegak. Berbeda jauh dengan sang gadis bergaun hijau muda yang mulai menyadari bahwa pikirannya bekerja begitu cepat dan lututnya bergemeletuk akibat getaran kecemasan yang begitu kuat menggoyang kekuatan kakinya.

Nada bicara Jack saat sedang mengatakan hal-hal yang barusan itu sangat berbeda. Sangat meyakinkan, seakan-akan dia memang tahu apa yang terjadi. Begitu ... persuasif. Alde saja jarang menggunakan nada yang sebegitu kuat pengaruhnya. Jack of Clubs sebenarnya lebih dari mampu untuk membujuk seisi kerajaan untuk memihak kepadanya dan menggulingkan raja yang sekarang memerintah.

Satu pertanyaan terus bergema. _Apa ini kebenaran yang kucari?_

"Sekali lagi aku nyatakan, Alyssora Liddell, apa yang kuucapkan barusan bukanlah kebohongan. Dan spesial untukmu, kuberikan satu pertanyaan lagi untuk dipikirkan. Aldebaran Liddell mengetahui semua tentang Lyoko saat dia menjelaskan padamu tentang SPICA. Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa bocah itu telah menonton semua memorimu? Dia tahu kebenarannya. Itu pasti. Mengapa dia menyembunyikannya? Mengapa—"

"Cukup."

Jack berhenti mendadak, menatap gadis itu dengan sorot pura-pura bingung. "Apa? Tadi kau berkata apa?"

"Hentikan, Jack. Hentikan."

"Apa? Kau minta berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sekarang mengejek. "Oh, padahal aku akan dengan senang hati mengajak wanita secantik dirimu untuk berbicara panjang, kautahu. Beda dengan Aldebaran Liddell yang senang menghentikan pembicaraan saat sedang asyik-asyiknya. Senang rasanya berdua denganmu seperti ini."

"Cukup," Alyss menegaskan suaranya tanpa ekspresi apa pun yang terlintas di wajahnya. "Kau diizinkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, Tuan. Semoga karunia dari Sang Joker selalu menyertaimu."

"Hanya saja—"

"PERGI!" gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteriak. "Pacu kudamu dari tempat ini sekarang juga, atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan. ALDE!"

_(Dulu kau pernah menjadi suara dalam pikiranku. Apa aku juga bisa? Alde, tolong!)_

"Nona Muda ..." kini Jack ada tepat di belakang tubuh Alyss, tangan kanannya menyapu lembut pipinya, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang semakin memberatkan perasaannya. Alyss ingin lari. Lari sejauh-jauhnya dari dunia dan kembali dalam pelukan Ulrich yang menenangkan seperti dulu kalau ... ah, dia bahkan lupa mengapa dia harus mencari pemuda Jerman itu.

Sayangnya, itu hanya ilusi. Memori itu begitu menyakitkan. Memori yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Brengsek, apa yang terjadi?

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," laki-laki tersebut membungkuk untuk memberi hormat tanpa sekalipun melepas topi hitamnya seakan ingin berusaha mengejek untuk terakhir kalinya. "Hanya satu yang ingin kutegaskan. Sebuah kecerdasan artifisial tidak akan bisa mengubah sikapnya. Apa pun yang terjadi, kesetiaanku pada Black Joker tidak akan tergantikan, begitu juga dengan keyakinan Blonde Hare pada tuan besarnya. Berbeda dengan manusia yang bisa bergerak keluar dari takdirnya."

Siapa Alyss sebenarnya? Apa maksud keberadaannya dalam kehidupan ... apa arti hidupnya di dunia...

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, sang gadis muda meragukan eksistensinya sendiri. Dan asal tahu saja, itu lebih menyakitkan dari kesedihan apa pun di dunia ini.

Di tengah pandangan yang mengabur, ada desah selembut angin topan yang meresap dalam memori jangka panjang. "Jika kau mampu membuktikan statusmu padaku sebagai manusia atau AI, kami dari pihak Dominion en Trump akan dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai anggota pasukan yang tangguh dalam pertempuran yang akan datang. Pilihlah, Alyssora Liddell, dan buktikan apa dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"ALYSS! Pergi kau dari sini, sekarang juga!"

Setelah itu gelap.

* * *

.

.

_/ Pilihlah, Alyssora Liddell, dan buktikan. /_

Kata-kata itu terus melayang dalam pikiran sang dara berusia 16 tahun dengan gaun sewarna dedaunan muda, membuat kepalanya berdentum menyakitkan di semua arah. Sepanjang bola mata kehijauannya memandang, yang ada hanya putih bersih menyilaukan. Tidak ada langit, dataran, atau benda-benda selain dirinya sendi dan pakaian yang melekat.

Hening. Hanya ada suara sol sepatu mary-jane hitamnya yang beradu dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dingin. Untunglah ada jubah cokelatnya yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sepi. Yang tertinggal di tempat absurd ini adalah kesendirian yang membunuh dan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sedang sakit migrain.

Dirinya ada di mana? Kejadian yang demikian mirip sekali dengan film maupun acara TV yang sedang menggambarkan seseorang ketika mencapai dunia setelah kehidupan. Mungkin Alyss sudah mati. Baguslah. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari yang amat sangat berat ini, dia ingin lari dari seluruh dunia dan pergi menyendiri.

Ya ... setidaknya tidak seperti ini juga, tempatnya.

Tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun untuk dilakukan, dipikirkannya kembali kata-kata Jack of Clubs yang masih diproses dalam benak dengan penuh perjuangan. Alyss diminta untuk memberikan bukti apakah dirinya seorang manusia atau sebuah kecerdasan artifisial. Jujur saja, itu memang sulit. Satu hal yang dapat dipastikan adalah bahwa Kerajaan Trump bersedia menerimanya jika White Joker mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Apa itu mungkin?

Semua probabilitas yang disebutkan oleh lelaki misterius itu masuk akal. Bahwa Franz Hopper akan meninggalkan SPICA begitu saja setelah penelitiannya selesai, bahwa dia bukanlah apa-apa, bahwa keberadaannya adalah sebuah ketidakpastian tanpa akhir. Bahkan Alde ... apa yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara kembarnya itu mungkin hanya sekedar kebohongan. Ilusi. Semua yang diketahuinya adalah imaji tak berarti.

Rasanya pahit.

Namun tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, rasanya sulit untuk memberontak dari White Joker. Seakan-akan kepercayaannya pada Franz Hopper bersifat mengikat untuk seterusnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari pilihan—takdir, nasib, kata apa saja yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan kondisinya jika memang tersedia di kamus—tersebut, walau sudah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa.

Apa mungkin dia adalah sebuah kecerdasan artifisial yang tidak ada artinya?

_/ Alyss... /_

Ah, ada yang memanggilnya. Siapa itu?

_/ Hei, Alyss, ayo bangun! /_

Sang gadis memutuskan untuk menutup mata, merasakan ada tangan kuat yang menariknya keluar dari putih yang membutakan.

* * *

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau terbangun juga!"

Saat-saat pertama Alyss membuka kedua mata, yang pertama kali diperhatikannya adalah betapa hijau dan indah mata Alde, apalagi ditambah dengan bulu mata yang selentik wanita bermaskara. Uh, hentikan!

"Eh? Aku—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," pemuda itu langsung memotong kata-katanya. "Kau hanya pingsan selama beberapa saat saja. Tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, walau sekarang ini wajahmu memang agak pucat. Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya ketakutan saja. Aku mengerti."

Hal kedua yang disadarinya adalah betapa hangatnya tubuh Alde, berbeda dengan kondisinya yang kedinginan setelah tercebur dalam Sungai Eridanus dan kakinya yang masih agak gemetar meski sudah mulai berkurang. Rasanya Alyss ingin terus meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat kakaknya dan menghentikan jalan waktu.

Persetan dengan delusi dan keraguan—semua rasa bimbang yang menyertainya sepanjang hari tidak ada harganya dibandingkan dengan momen semacam ini.

"Tadinya aku akan membawamu ke klinik di Rumah Utama kalau sampai kau tidak bangun juga dalam satu menit lagi, ternyata kau cepat juga sadarnya," Alde mulai berbicara lagi, menyadarkannya dalam kenyataan. Senyum lega terlukis di wajahnya yang sudah tampan itu—astaga, apa sih yang ada dalam pikirannya? Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? "Sekarang, kamu sudah bisa berdiri, belum?"

Upas. Alyss lupa. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih terbaring dalam pangkuan Alde yang memeluknya erat. Rasanya terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Perlahan, posisi tubuhnya berubah dari duduk sampai berdiri dengan masih membutuhkan dukungan di kedua bahu. Tangan Alde yang besar di bahunya begitu kuat dan nyaman. "Tadi Jack of Clubs bilang apa saja, Alyss?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, suara bas yang menyapu telinganya mengingatkan dengan harum permen penyegar mulut yang begitu candu.

Alde sendiri mulai sibuk mengarahkan semua air yang ada di pakaian Alyss untuk berkumpul dan kembali ke dalam sungai agar tubuhnya kembali kering dengan cepat. Melihatnya melakukan aksi menggerakkan air seperti itu mengingatkannya dengan cerita-cerita tentang pengendali elemen alam; jika mereka ada di dunia _Avatar: The Legend of Aang_ maka Alde adalah Aang itu sendiri.

"..."

"Oh, kau tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang? Aku masih bisa menunggu."

"E-eh, bukan ... bukannya begitu, Alde!" mendadak Alyss jadi terbata-bata di dekat kakak kembarnya sendiri. Pesona apa sih yang sedang ditebarkannya? "Bukannya aku tak mau menjawab, hanya saja ... ah, abaikan saja."

"Kau yakin kau ini baik-baik saja?"

Alyss mengangguk. "Jack ... dia seakan-akan sudah mengetahui semua pertanyaan dalam pikiranku selama ini. Pertanyaan yang belum sempat kutanyakan padamu. Katanya, dia diutus oleh Black Joker sendiri."

"Black Joker memang sering mengutus Jack of Clubs jika ada urusan yang seperti ini," Alde memberikan penjelasan dengan kedua tangannya masih mendukung bahu Alyss. "Kata-katanya tidak usah dipedulikan. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu bingung dan akhirnya memberontak, itu saja. Selalu seperti itu. Sudah banyak yang termakan oleh rayuan gombalnya."

Mau tidak mau, membayangkan Jack of Clubs menggombali seseorang yang seperti Mia—atau jika mau yang lebih melenceng lagi, Frei. Atau Mad Hatter—membuat Alyss tersenyum sendiri, tangannya tanpa sadar sudah mulai memilin rambut hitam kelamnya. "Iya, aku mengerti sekarang," dia cekikikan. "Tapi ada satu hal yang dikatakannya padaku, dan kau harus menjawab apa itu benar atau tidak."

Alde mengerutkan kening sedikit, kedua tangannya dilepas dari bahu Alyss dan posisinya berubah sehingga dia menghadap ke arah Alyss. "Katakan saja apa itu."

"Dia bilang bahwa para AI di dunia ini tidak bisa mengubah takdir mereka—contohnya, sekali memihak pada White Joker atau Black Joker, maka untuk selamanya mereka tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka itu. Benar atau tidak? Soalnya, berdasarkan kata-katamu barusan, itu berarti aku bisa saja memberontak dan memihak Dominion en Trump, bukan?"

"Bukan seperti itu, sebenarnya," Alde menghembuskan napas panjang, tangan kirinya melayang di udara seolah-olah tidak tahu harus bergerak ke arah mana—sama seperti bibirnya yang kelu, kebingungan dalam memilih kalimat yang harus diucapkan. "Eh ... begini saja. Sebenarnya, mereka yang memberontak itu memang AI, kok. Dari awal, mereka sudah berniat untuk memihak Black Joker. Aku tahu, biasanya mereka itu hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Misalnya ada beberapa temanku dari Distrik Corcilla en Corona yang tadinya membantuku, namun pada akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa mereka berakhir sebagai agen ganda."

"Kau berteman dengan orang-orang di Corona?"

"Hanya Distrik Corcilla, karena aku sering berkunjung ke Perpustakaan Delphi untuk belajar strategi. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke sana. Ayo, kita kembali ke topik semula. Sudah mengerti, belum, apa yang kukatakan barusan?"

Alyss mengiakan. "Lalu Jack of Clubs menantangku sebelum kau akhirnya datang mengusirnya. Kalau memang aku ini manusia, buktikan bahwa aku bisa memberontak juga."

Hening.

"Alde?" bisiknya lirih dengan nada ragu—apa dia salah bicara?

"... aku tahu kau sangat memikirkan tantangan itu."

Mata kakaknya terlihat sedikit kelabu—laki-laki muda itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan melempar pandangan ke arah seberang sungai, yaitu daerah Hutan Andromeda yang sangat gelap dan tak terjamah; banyak orang yang bercerita bahwa di sana sama sekali tidak ada tiang obor untuk menerangi jalan.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kaupikirkan, Alde," Alyss berusaha agar pemuda itu tidak tersinggung. "Untuk saat ini, pilihan memberontak bagiku adalah pilihan yang tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak akan melawanmu, tidak akan mau."

Yang dibujuk hanya menghela napas panjang tanpa ada pergerakan tubuh sama sekali. "Segala kemungkinan itu ada, Alyss."

"Tapi aku memang tidak mau melakukannya!" serunya frustrasi sembari memilin rambutnya dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah. Harus bilang apa agar dia bisa percaya? "Ya, memang benar kalau aku ragu sebenarnya aku ini _apa._ Identitasku yang sebenarnya itu sebagai siapa. Apa kenangan Yumi yang tertinggal di otakku itu nyata. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan, Alde. Tapi kau juga harus maklum, White Joker tidak pernah berbicara padaku secara pribadi, beda denganmu yang sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' saking akrabnya!"

Alde selalu dengan aktif mengialkan—menggerakkan anggota badan untuk menggambarkan sesuatu—kedua tangannya ketika sedang berbicara dengan siapa pun, terutama dengan Alyss. Jika tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak, itu berarti dia benar-benar marah. Untungnya, saat gadis itu melirik ke langit, bintang-bintang bersinar begitu terang—mungkin dia sedang 'menghentikan waktu' seperti yang sering dilakukannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dalam mimpi.

"Katakan sesuatu, Kak. Jangan diam begini saja."

"Ha, ha, ha. Lalu aku harus berbicara apa?" dia membalas dengan iringan tawa hambar. "Perhatian sekali adikku ini, sampai-sampai dia pernah melihatku sedang berbicara dengan White Joker. Ah, itu sepertinya tidak penting sekarang."

"Berhenti marah-marah padaku, Alde!" kini rambut pilinannya sudah banyak yang rontok akibat stres. "Kalau memang ada yang kupikirkan selain masalah tantangan, itu adalah dugaan yang seperti ini: bagaimana kalau aku memang Yumi Ishiyama, dan kau benar-benar Ulrich Stern? Minimal, kita adalah reinkarnasi jiwa mereka di SPICA. Itu bisa saja, kan?"

Mungkin sudah saatnya menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah," desah perempuan muda itu sambil melangkah pergi. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya di Markas hari ini, mulai dari keharusan untuk menemukan Kucing Chesire, lalu pergi ke _booth_ pelemparan pisau untuk menyempurnakan kejelian matanya, sampai kembali membuka buku arsitektur tentang labirin dan mengingat detail bentuknya.

"Tunggu."

Alde mencengkam lengan Alyss dengan erat sampai terasa agak sakit di kulitnya, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah meminta dirinya dengan sangat untuk tetap tinggal. "Aku ... kita ini ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara kembar, bukan?"

Alyss tidak bergerak mendekat, dia hanya memutar balik badannya. "Iya, kupikir begitu. Ada apa?"

"Manusia bisa memberontak dari takdirnya, sementara kecerdasan artifisial tidak bisa. Dan kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara kembar, bukan?"

Sorot yang tadinya begitu gelap telah berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks; Alyss bisa melihat adanya rasa sayang, takut, bahagia, tak sabar, cemas, dan berbagai perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk dalam netra kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau jarak di antara hidung mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter.

"Kalau memang kita ini saudara kembar, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini..."

Sudah berapa kali seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta mengkhayalkan hal yang seperti ini untuk terjadi? Tidak peduli adegan dan latar yang seperti apa nantinya, tetapi semuanya pasti berharap bahwa kejadian mengagumkan itu akan terjadi dengan orang yang tepat serta waktu yang tepat. Alyss—atau lebih tepatnya, Yumi?—juga sering melakukan hal tersebut, dan kenyataan yang diterimanya sangat jauh dari bayangan semula walau kelihatannya seribu kali lebih menakjubkan saat sudah dirasakannya.

Detik sebelum bibir ranum Alde menyentuh miliknya, hidung mereka bahkan tidak berantukan sama sekali; semua terjadi secara ajaib. Rasanya seperti memakan permen kapas warna merah muda yang amat lembut dengan sedikit kesegaran permen penyegar mulut rasa mentol serta aroma hutan cemara sebagai penambah semangat di dalam adonan khususnya, sembari menuruni tebing curam dengan _roller coaster _tanpa jalur naik untuk keabadian.

Pemuda itu telah sukses mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Alyss saat itu hanya membeku di tempat sementara otaknya memaksanya untuk membalas ciuman tersebut dan kelenjar adrenal bekerja ekstra untuk meningkatkan debaran jantung.

Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menggerakkan mulut untuk membalasnya, hal indah itu telah berakhir.

"Eh, ma-maaf, Alyss," Alde menarik dirinya sesegera mungkin, walau ciuman mereka mungkin baru berlangsung selama lima detik saja. "A-aku ... aku baru ingat untuk menemui temanku di Corcilla. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Sekalipun bayangannya sudah lenyap di balik pepohonan, sang gadis yang ciuman pertamanya baru saja diambil itu masih menatap kosong ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga selama lima menit selanjutnya, layaknya sensasi setelah memakan gulali yang terus menempel di lidah.

* * *

.

.

Setelah berlari sekitar dua ratus meter ke dalam pelosok Hutan Andromeda yang bukan merupakan daerah Markas Orion, Aldebaan Liddell menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"DASAR BODOH!"

Tidak, laki-laki seperti dirinya harus tetap terlihat kuat, jadi dia tidak boleh sampai menangis hanya karena seorang perempuan. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan hanyalah siapa perempuan itu. Ini adalah Alyssora Liddell, gadis yang seharusnya menjadi seorang adik kembar, sahabat, sekaligus partner setia dalam peperangan yang akan pecah dalam waktu singkat tak bisa ditentukan ke depan. Seharusnya dia tidak mencium Alyss seperti itu. Demi kilau Polaris, dia itu saudaranya! Mereka ... perasaan ini ... apa itu bukan inses namanya?

Mungkin, setidaknya, Alde telah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia. Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita yang diciumnya? Apakah dia juga manusia? Akankah aksi tanpa pikiran panjangnya ini mempengaruhi hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Yang dia tahu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan sama seperti dulu.

Satu hal yang paling memberatkannya saat ini adalah karena Alyss tidak membalas. Kelihatannya gadis itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia harus berbuat apa dengan hatinya yang kini mulai hancur ini? Sedari awal, seharusnya Alde menjaga perasaannya baik-baik agar tidak sampai terjatuh seperti ini.

Semua tentang Alyss membuatnya kecanduan. Mulai dari aroma samar vanili yang memikatnya setiap kali mereka berdekatan, atau rambut hitamnya yang berkilau diterpa sinar bintang. Senyumnya yang semanis permen kapas (dan rupanya begitu juga rasa bibirnya, seperti memakan gulali rasa vanili) dan sorot matanya yang selalu mencerminkan perasaan hatinya dengan jujur, mampu membuat hari yang buruk berubah menjadi momen terindah seumur hidup.

Andai dia tahu dan mengerti betapa pemuda tak tertolong ini mencintainya.

Mulai dari momen ini, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Rasa sakit menjalar dari dada Alde yang meringis dalam perkabungan atas cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

.

.

Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, Alyss selalu memiliki teman yang mampu membuat perasaannya yang kacau menjadi lebih baik.

Lupakan saja Chesire—kucing berbulu kebiruan itu tidak akan bisa membantu kalau sudah berurusan dengan hati yang patah. Alyss akan mencari hewan mamalia itu sesegera mungkin, kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Sekarang ini, yang dibutuhkannya adalah seseorang yang akan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian tanpa membocorkan rahasia.

Jadi sosok setengah anjing _retriever _setinggi kuda yang rupanya sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para ikan yang malang di Sungai Eridanus yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat latihan Alyss hari ini adalah pilihan yang cukup tepat.

"Bandersnatch!"

"Guk!" hewan peliharaan tidak resminya itu langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya dari seberang sungai dan mengabaikan ikan-ikan segar yang melompat kegirangan karena pemangsa mereka sudah pergi. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Bandersnatch sudah menabrak tubuh Alyss dan menjilati wajahnya sambil mengibaskan ekor dengan ceria.

"He-hei, anjing manis, sudah!" mau tidak mau, sang gadis jadi tertawa. Mereka duduk bersama di tepi sungai, sementara Bandersnatch asyik memejamkan mata sembari dielus tengkuknya oleh tangan Alyss. Sepertinya dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi—dari lidahnya yang terjulur panjang keluar mulut, hewan itu pasti kelelahan.

"Aku juga kangen padamu, Bandersnatch. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain bersama." Sebagai balasannya, dia menggonggong pelan dan menggoyangkan ekor lagi. Alyss semakin bersemangat mengelus bulu-bulu tebalnya. "Tapi sekarang ini ... aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku..."

"Purr..."

Tanpa perlu Alyss banyak berbicara, Bandersnatch langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah nona muda yang telah membebaskannya dari hibernasi panjang dan membawanya pada kebebasan sesungguhnya. Seakan-akan, dengan cara ini, dia ingin berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Aku masih ada di sini untukmu, _sorot matanya berucap tanpa suara.

Dan sang gadis akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeluk erat leher setengah serigala di dekatnya tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak."

Bandersnatch dan Alyss tidak perlu bercerita panjang. Mereka hanya saling mengerti satu sama lain.

* * *

_Walaupun kita tidak bisa bertemu  
Walaupun kita tidak bisa menyentuh  
Walaupun kita tidak bisa berbincang, itu tidak mengapa_  
_Jika kamu yang mandiri dan aku yang ceroboh ada di sini,__  
itu bukan masalah  
_

**Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len - The Wolf who Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood  
**

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh yeah, baby_. 18 review dalam 2 hari. Kalian para anon memang luar biasa. Aku bertanya dengan serius: kalian dari grup apa, sih? Cuma kepo aja, sih, sebenarnya. Hehehe ^^v

Maaf soal semua _typo_ dan kebingungan yang kubuat. Untung banyak di antara kalian yang mengerti kalau aku memang agak terburu-buru dalam membuatnya, lagipula sekalian untuk menambah _word count _dalam proyek Camp NaNoWriMo-ku. Kuusahakan untuk tetap update selama liburan, kalau sudah masuk sekolah sih jangan ditanya. Soalnya aku nggak boleh memakai komputer selama hari sekolah :(

Untuk empat orang di _shoutout,_ selamat! Jangan lupa untuk yang lainnya, tetap menebak jalur ceritanya, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter 12: In Which Memories Begone dan selamat memberikan review!

* * *

Anon Review Replies #teparlagi

**Raquel: **Beda jauh... Aaaa makasih banyak buat jempol-jempolnya! *peluk satu-satu*

**Maryse: **I-iya, udah kubetulin, tuh. Cuma nambah 4 kata sih, tapi lumayan lah :D

**MociMuko panci: **Namamu unyu banget! Iya, soalnya aku tanya temenku, Melantha963, dan dia memberikan singkatan baru yang menurutku lebih bagus. Gitu aja.

**Vio: **Sebenarnya itu cuma buat karakterisasi aja, sih, tapi kalau kamu suka ya baguslah. Aku sendiri juga suka ngegerakin tangan kayak Alde, hehehe

**Clementine: **JANGAN! Kalo ini novelku, malah Jack punya peran lain yang lebih wow ^^

**Rizumi Takashima: **Udah terungkap, kok. Kaget nggak, sama chapter ini? Hahaha. Panggil aku Livia (atau Choco kalau mau sesuai penname), silakan :)

**Clemence: **Ohmaigat astaga. Kita sehati. OAO.

**Remia: **Iya, demi kecocokan cerita dengan judul yang merupakan bintang paling terang di rasi Virgo :)

**Violeta: **Yang benar itu _a__esthetic_. Maaf, ya, sekarang udah aku edit kok :)

**PiCa: **Hai, Pivela! Hai, Camille! Aku suka singkatan nama kalian, tapi S-nya mana? #heh

**Reinne: **Maksa amat sih-_- hei, bercanda, aku nggak marah kok ^^

**Trisa: **Hah? Kecepetan? Aaaa tidaaaakk! Nggak papa kok, kadang kalau kurang dorongan juga jadinya nggak update. Tapi kalian berhasil bikin aku gembira kok. Makasih banyak untuk grupmu itu :')

**Louane: **Ide brilian! Tapi aku nggak tega kalau harus menulis tentang dark!Alyss yang semacam itu...

**Lou: **Kamu ngecek kamus latin? Iya, Pugio itu artinya belati. Males nyari nama, soalnya, hehehe

**Guest: **God bless you, too. Lain kali pakai nama dong, biar bisa kusapa :D salam balik untuk teman-temanmu, ya

**Solene:** Sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab di chapter ini. Dan selamat untuk _shoutout-_nya!

**Anais: ***bawa air satu truk* :D

**Karyn: **Iya, ini aku update kok. Kalian dari grup apa sih? Mau aku stalk soalnya huehehehe :3


End file.
